Rays Of Bitter Sun Light
by AlienaCooper
Summary: Slight AU same world, different out come to the movie anime based , 2 years after end of movie. SPOILERS! Life has been peaceful for those two years, and then a stranger with a lot to hide walks into their lives. more info inside. No Ed/OC slight EdWin
1. Enter Stranger

Author's Note: Basically (not to sound big headed or anything) any stories I've published recently seems to get hits but no reviews, so I have no idea what people think of it, and as much as I like this idea for a fanfic, I may have to give up writing it. I have a lot of exams at the moment, and I don't think I can write and publish something that does not really have an audience, so if you like it please review it because it will give me more inspiration and motivation to write more and publish more of it thank you :)

Summery: It's been two years since Edward returned from the other world. He's grown up, as has his family and friends. Life has been quiet and regular, a peace that he, nor anyone else, wanted to change. Unfortunately, since the revival of Ishbal, the revival of old hates came with it, over the passed four years there had been more attacks on the capital of Central, mostly from that of Ishbal, but also a few from the survivors of Lior and so on. So when a girl of dark skin, in dark glasses at night and gloves in summer appears, is Edward wrong in suspecting her? Or are her secrets bigger than he first imagined?

Rays Of Bitter Sun Light

Two years had gone past since Edward's return from that other world… two years. He still remembered the people who had been good to him there, the other Alphonse, the other Gracia… and so many other's besides. He still thought of them time to time. He even thought of his father, the man who gave up his life to ensure that Edward could return home. He no longer had any hate for the man, he couldn't hate him any more. Because of him he was home with his family, his beloved faithful brother, insane violent friend, strange foe/friend of a now brigadier general Mustang, and so many of the others that he had missed more than he ever imagined.

Those two years things had gone by pretty slowly. He stayed working for the military, he knew nothing else! He no longer worked as a weapon, but as a protector or researcher for the army. At twenty years old he was still one of the youngest members of the military of Amestris, and well respected for it. His reputation as the Full Metal Alchemist proceeded him where ever he went, and he was still known as the Alchemist of the people.

It wasn't just him that had changed and developed, Winry had now become the final word in automail mechanics, though she could pretty much make anything work (usually improve) and was well known for not only being fair priced, but always did impressive work. Even the military enlist her help for machines, though she tended to only agree to work if they were used for defence rather than offence. Mustang had once commented that it was Edward's influence, only to have Riza Hawkeye tell him it was probably the other way round!

Alphonse had grown up into a relatively tall fourteen year old, two years older than when his brother had joined the military. He was adamant about joining as well, as soon, but they refused to accept his entry, insisting he was too young. Though, through Mustang, they had agreed to test him once he had turned sixteen. Though he complained, he knew it was better than nothing. But he had yet to get Edward's blessing on the whole matter. His older brother still insisted he needed to wait till he was much older before he decided. Alphonse may have been more gentle than his brother, but he was just as stubborn.

It was probably because of his almost obsessive studying that that the events that happened actually happened. It had been late one night near the end of spring, Alphonse had been practically thrown out of the alchemist library (having been given special permission by Edward and explicit instruction by Mustang) and told to go home and eat. Alphonse was in a good mood, his studies had made a big impact on his actual practise of alchemy. His standard was beginning to resemble that of his brother's at that age.

Once outside he paused to look up at the building. He had grown up… twice around this building… defeated corrupted alchemists and homunculi because of the research here. It was a big part of his life, even if it had once been burnt down then rebuilt.

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit fuck," he heard dimly on the night air. He frowned looking around, it wasn't usual to hear someone near the library so late.

He finally caught sight of a girl, dressed in loose jeans and a tight fitted long top, the colours were not recognisable in the dim lighting of the crescent moon. He didn't recognise her. She was looking around and trying to see street names in vain looking utterly lost.

He watched her for a few moments, then caught her sitting down beside a suit case and a rucksack, head in her hands. Pausing for just a moment, he made up his mind. The girl clearly needed help and was very obviously lost.

He walked over to her timidly, she was still cursing under her breath softly.

"Uh… excuse me?"

She looked up. He couldn't make out her features very well, but he could see that she was wearing sunglasses. So late at night? That didn't make sense… perhaps she had not been all that bothered about taking them off previously.

"Are… you lost?" he asked.

She nodded, hanging her head. "Second time I come back here and I am ridiculously lo-" all of a sudden there was a large rumble… coming from her apparently little body. "Lost and hungry…" she finished miserably. "I don't know where I am, I need to find a place to stay and I need fo-" She cut herself off and shook her head then looked up at Alphonse again. "I'm sorry… I've been running around all day… I'm kinda tired."

Alphonse studied her hunched up figure. Immediately he got the same feeling he had when he found a lost kitten. He had to help her.

"Come on, let's get something to eat," he said, smiling.

Her head shot up again. "What? Are you serious?"

"Of coarse! My treat, this is my town after all."

"But you don't kno-"

"That doesn't matter," he shrugged, "come on, I know a good place to eat."

He couldn't see her eyes, or her facial expressions very clearly… but he could practically feel the appreciation radiating off the girl. But when she spoke he could tell she was smiling. "Thank you!" she cheered, getting up, shouldering her rucksack and grabbing her bag, "I'm sorry… what's your name?"

"Alphonse," he smiled, taking her bag for her, though she was a little indecisive about relinquishing it. Though the fact that she chose to did tell Alphonse a lot about her… to begin with- he did not dare run off with her bags.

"I'm Lucy," she said happily, "and I think I more or less owe you my life."

*

Winry didn't exactly have a house, it was a two floor apartment with part of it a small bedroom and bathroom for a lodger above her mechanics shop. Considering how famous she was, she was doing well paying off the mortgage on the place, and soon it would be entirely hers. Until then she had a lodger (Erica) and a lot of late nights working.

That night in particular, Edward had come over to wait for Alphonse and scavenge some food off his blonde friend. He had wandered into the workshop and looked around with a certain bored curiosity. He had never really understood her obsession with prosthetic limbs, though he was definitely grateful for it.

"Wha'cha doing," he asked, mildly, walking over to her, "it's late… and it;s dinner time."

"Working, like how Al is working- so ssshht," she looked up at him, he almost burst out laughing. On her face were what looked like large heavy glasses, that enlarged her eyes inhumanly. They were to see small things more clearly, but it was still funny.

She caught the hidden laugh. "SHut up," she growled.

"Awh- you're not-" the door opened and the foot steps of two people walked in, "sorry! We're closed," he called looking over, "oh- it's you! You're back…" he trailed off as he caught sight of a girl standing beside him, one hand on her stomach, the other looking around the shop in utter astonishment. "Who's that?" he asked sharply.

The girl jumped and looked at him. She was dark. Like an Ishballan, but fairer than the Ishballan were. Her features were more or less the same as well, but for the small nose and mouth. Her eye however, were hidden by glasses. He frowned. Why was she wearing glasses? No Ishballans wore glasses any more- not unless they had something to hide.

Though Edward fought the military reaction to be suspicious, it was hard. Wearing dark glasses at night and wearing full sleeves and… yes, she was wearing gloves too. It all indicated hiding something.

"She's Lucy," Alphonse was saying stubbornly, by now Winry had become interested as well, "and she needs help."

The girl flushed red. Edward didn't trust it. "It's ok… I'll be fine on my own," it sounded as though she'd said this to him many times since they had met.

"No you won't, it sounds like you haven't eaten for a week," Alphonse said stubbornly, "and we need to find you a place to stay."

"It's besides the point," grumbled Lucy quietly, "but two days…"

There was a thump and the sound of a chair knocking to the floor. "Two days!" shrieked Winry, "two days?!"

"Yes two days," Lucy replied, staring at her. What Edward picked up on, but the other two didn't was the whispered, "what is there an echo in here?" simply because he had learned to lip read. She was more sarcy than first appeared too…

"Two fucking days…" Winry shook her head, then stormed over to Alphonse and Lucy, Alphonse suddenly looked afraid. "Al, take her bags- both of them."

"Yes ma'am," he replied immediately, taking her rucksack off her arm.

"Wait- what- wait!" stammered Lucy, unable to do anything.

"You're eating here," snapped Winry, "two days with no food… I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet!" She grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the shop and up the stairs.

"But I-"

"My name is Winry"

"Ok but-"

"I'm not hearing any excuses! I just hope Ed hasn't finished the fridge."

"Hey!" complained Edward, but the girls had disappeared into the flat. All Edward could do was stare. He turned on Alphonse who had shouldered the girl's rucksack and picked up her bag. "Al…" he sighed, "how many times do I have to go over this with you-"

"I know people aren't cats, and we can't help out everyone. But hers is more simple!"

"All right… let's hear it…"

"She's moving to Central, and she's been wandering around Central all day, completely lost, she's not used to how it works here, she's been travelling all over the world, even to Xing and further!"

"She's been to the north?"

"Knows major Armstrong's sister… vaguely anyway."

"Didn't know he had a sister…" muttered Edward.

"He's got two- just don't bring it up with Havoc. But older brother… she… she just needs some food and help to find a place to stay."

Edward scowled. "At this time of night? No decent place will take her in!"

"I was thinking… where we're staying…"

"Georgie will blow her top if we bring someone back," Edward grumbled, referring to the hotel's manager, who had gotten to know the Elric brothers quite well, "she's fussy you know that."

"We have to find some where," Alphonse was being stubborn, "the girl doesn't exactly look very strong, and I'm not leaving her to fend for herself."

"We're not adopting her," Edward sighed and shook his head as Alphonse just stared at him. "Al… where is she from?"

"I don't know… but she's probably an Ishballan- you know, not all of them have found a place to settle down and Central is as good place as any-"

"She's not Ishballan."

"But she's dar-"

"Not that dark."

"And her eye-"

"She cover's her eyes. I hope she's not Ishballan… they don't cover their eyes any more. At least not the ones that have nothing to hide."

Alphonse stopped. He frowned. Edward wasn't… no that wasn't fair.

Recently there had been a few attacks on Central from still angered Ishballans, ones that had not been accepted back home, or those who had lost families over the war time period and afterwards too. The most recent one had been an attempt on the alchemists library. All those arrested were Ishballans who wore sunglasses to hide their eyes, a symbol from the old days of oppression.

"You can't think…" Alphonse said quietly.

"I don't know," Edward said stonily, "I don't like what's happening here, Al… it's just strange, and right now, strange doesn't mean good."

Alphonse sighed. "Just give her a chance. She only here for the moment, and she hasn't done anything to make you suspicious of her."

"Not yet anyway."

Al growled. "You've become so suspicious since joining to military! Couldn't she just be a lost girl who needs our help? She doesn't look much older than me!"

Edward sighed. Al had made up his mind. There was very little that was going to make him budge. Besides it wasn't like he was going to offer her a place to stay with them. Even if they had a place. He understood humans could not be 'kept' as it were.

"All right… fine… I'll be nice."

Alphonse grinned. "Thanks, big brother."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Winry had sat the still protesting Lucy down on a seat and put about five slices of pizza in front of her, and a large glass of water and a cup of tea beside that.

"Eat that," grinned Winry, "two days without food, it'll do you good."

"Winry… I can't… I don't even know you guys…"

"Hey- you're a person, you need help. You might not meet a load of people like Al who will insist on looking after someone. But you got lucky. We'll help you out. Trust me, I know what it's like to be brand new to a city like Central. It wasn't fun."

Lucy stared at her. Winry couldn't see her eyes, but that didn't matter. She could understand the shock Lucy was feeling without the need to see her eyes. The rest of her face helped with that

"You know what… thanks," Lucy smiled, "guess I'm not used to people being so nice." She made a start on the first slice, getting through about half of it quite quickly.

Winry watched her, looking almost motherly. "By the way, which arm is it?"

Lucy looked at her frowning, and swallowed the last bit of the first piece hard. "What?"

"The automail, which arm?"

She stared. "How could you tell?"

"Well I am a mechanic, one your arms are functioning different to each other. That means one of two things, either the automail arm works really well and your normal arm is hurt, or the automail arm has defunct and your normal arm is fine."

Lucy put down the half od the second piece and pulled off her left glove, and pushed up the left sleeve revealing a slender automail arm. It was unusually slim, but it fitted Lucy perfectly. It had a slight coppery colour, but that mostly indicated that it had titanium within it, making it durable and strong, and adaptable for colder regions. It was a fine piece of work… sort of anyway.

"Can I have a look?" Winry asked, "I'll figure out what's wrong with it."

"Oh- I got into a fight a few days back, punched the man in the jaw. Shattered his jaw, but fucked the automail a bit." She rolled her eyes. "The last mechanic I had look at it botched the job."

Winry grinned. "Just lemme have a look."

"Long as I can still eat."

While Lucy attacked the food again, getting through it quite quickly, Winry examined the arm. Not only was it light and durable for all kinds of weather, the elbow had been made to be double jointed, and could clearly be removed. Though it would have been painful to replace. Unfortunately, the rest of the arm was relatively mediocre. The suspension in her wrist was on it's last legs, they creaked a little too much and were to stiff. From the looks of thing, her shoulder looked painful to move as well.

She took one last look at her wrist again, and this time noticed something in her palm. She frowned. If she didn't know any better she would have said it was a transmutation circle. But it couldn't have been.

"Lucy-" she stopped herself and stared. Lucy had finished off the plate of pizza slices, and the tea and was now half way through the glass of water.

"Yeah?" Lucy looked at her, then looked at her plate and flushed red, "guess I was hungrier than I thought I was…"

"I am not surprised, where the hell were you coming from?!"

"Lior," she rolled her eyes, "the slow train. But it was worth it- I'm here now."

"Lior… is that where you had the last mechanic have a look at it?"

She nodded, as Winry let her cover her arm again and replace her glove. "Highway robbery for nothing," she snarled to herself, picking up the glass of water again, "but it needed to be done."

Winry frowned to herself. "Tell you what… I can fix your arm up for you if you want."

"But I don't ha-"

"People pay me in instalments," grinned Winry, "automail isn't cheap, but it's useful as hell. I mean… I'd rather make you something new, I could improve on what you've got… but that would take a while…" she looked thoughtful. "Yeah, for the moment I'll just fix up your current model, and I'll make you a brand new one!"

"What? Why?!"

"Because she loves doing that," Edward and Alphonse had entered the flat, Alphonse had set the bags by the sofa. Edward had spoken, but he was practically glaring at her. "She's Winry Rockbell, famous automail mechanic, know from here to Rush Valley and beyond. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"I figured that when I saw the shop," Lucy replied brightly, she looked at Winry again, "but I can't afford new automa-"

"Look, it's a chance for me to have an experiment. And you can pay for the new stuff, repairs are much cheaper. Besides, new limbs take me ages to make, I'm a perfectionist- ask Ed! I have to work on his arm and leg almost every week."

"Hey! I have a dangerous job! It's sort of expected," Edward growled.

Lucy looked thoughtful. "All right," she smiled, "but we'll talk about it in the morning…" she trailed off as if something had hit her. She turned around slowly, frowning at the chain hanging out of Edward's pocket. "Uh… is that… that chain…"

Edward frowned. "This?" he pulled out his State Alchemist watch.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh… you're that state Alchemist… Elric the fullmetal alchemist… youngest alchemist ever…" she shook her head. "Sorry, I travel too much for to much news to get to me," she smiled, "and I haven't seen a watch like that for years…" her eyes never left the watch.

Edward walked forewords and held it out to her. She looked up surprised, but shook her head.

"Thanks, but it's better if I don't," she said mildly, "my dad… he was a state alchemist, he was killed about fourteen years ago."

"State alchemist? Would I have heard of him?"

"Doubtful, he wasn't very well known like the crimson or flame alchemists. He was the chemical alchemist." She chuckled to herself, but shook her head.

"You know… I work for the flame alchemist," he said slowly.

"Really? Must be fun," Lucy's voice seemed to have trailed off. She shook her head. "Sorry," she said, bright as ever, "going off down memory lane. Dad just hated it if I ever took his watch, kept telling me off, saying that I'd do something silly with it."

Edward laughed. "I know that feeling," he looked pointedly at Winry.

"Oh shut up," Winry rolled her eyes, "Lucy, I think it's time you went to sleep, you don't look so good."

"I feel fine, I'm just tired."

"So go to sleep."

"Where?"

Winry sighed. Clearly this girl was slow when she was tired. "Where else? Here."

"What?!" this came from both Lucy and Edward.

To Edward this was simple stupidity on Winry's behalf. She rarely took people in like this, normally it was Alphonse. But now she was acting out of her own free will! It made no sense. How well had she gotten on with this girl?!

Lucy on the other hand just looked utterly perplexed.

"You don't have to- I'll find some where-"

"Where?!" interrupted Winry, "it's eleven o'clock at night, you're exhausted, you've just eaten your first meal in two days and you're carrying two bags that contain everything you own. You're going no where. We'll find you somewhere to stay in the morning. Alphonse and Edward can check with the staff at their hotel tomorrow morning, they'll have a vacancy at least for a little bit." Winry had spoken. That was the end of it. Edward had nothing more to say, he just stood there and frowned. The blonde girl smiled, and helped Lucy to her feet. "Now then, you can sleep in my room tonight, the bed's big enough, and I want to keep an eye on you. Edward- bring the cases."

"But-"

"Now!"

Edward sighed, and grabbed the bags from Alphonse and followed the two females in. One minute later he was kicked out as Winry insisted that Lucy needed to get changed. Not a moment later, Winry followed, looking a little confused.

"She's got something to hide…" grumbled Edward sitting at the table.

"Leave her alone, she's just shy," snapped Winry, "besides she's clearly been through a lot."

"She's wearing long sleeves and gloves in summer and dark glasses at night," Edward retorted.

"Big brother come on… not all people have something to hide."

"Look, I've seen way too many attacks on this city recently. I don't care if they're Ishballan or otherwise, if someone's suspicious, they need looking into."

"You can just pick on her-"

"It's all right," said a soft voice.

All three spun round. Edward's face flushed.

"It's all right," Lucy smiled. She was still wearing her glasses. "It's his job right? State alchemist… you have to look after the state… dad always said that he was a dog of the military… I guess even after the shift in power somethings don't change…" She looked at Edward. He couldn't see her eyes, but somehow he did not get the feeling they were friendly. "You can research me. I don't mind, I've got nothing to hide." She yawned, and almost toppled backwards. Shaking her head, she turned around to go back to her bed for the night. As she left Edward could have sworn he head her mutter, "and don't argue so loudly."

"See!" snarled Winry, "now get out and go home, there's food for you in the fridge. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am…" the boys muttered.

Winry joined Lucy, as Edward and Alphonse raided the fridge. Alphonse was looking thoughtful, while Edward muttered darkly to himself. Why did he have the nagging feeling that everything was going to get bent out of shape soon?


	2. Who Is Lucy?

(I actually had a bit of time to write this, but it's considerably shorter than most chapters I write [I hate revision it gets in the way of everything]. And thanks LonelyFairy! My only reviewer but it did help inspire me to write more =) So the second chapter is dedicated to you.)

_Who Is Lucy?_

Five days passed. They weren't exciting but they passed.

Lucy was put up in the room directly above Edward and Alphonse. Edward had half wanted the girl closer, to keep an eye on her, but it was better than nothing. The problem was she needed to find a better place to stay in about a month, she had four weeks from the day she moved in. She was just grateful she had a place to stay at all.

Winry helped Lucy write out a résumé to hand out to different places, in the hope to find a decent job. Unfortunately, Ishballans were rarely hired if they covered their eyes, and Lucy was adamant that she was not taking off her sunglasses, she gave no reason as to why. But they were hopeful.

They also insisted that Lucy widen her wardrobe, though she insisted on long sleeves and jeans. By then the boys had learned of her left automail arm, but only Winry was aware of her left automail leg, though the circumstances around these were not known to her. And she was not about to push the matter.

Over those five days, Winry found herself getting closer and closer to the girl. She was fun, happy go-lucky and pretty sharp with her words when the time called for it. More than once she was face with racism of some kind, there had been many effected by the different attacks, but she would answer quickly and efficiently, leaving such people with a blank expression and no come back. Alphonse found himself drawn to Lucy for just the same reasons. She appeared to be fairly honest, and she was very sweet. Edward however found himself almost repulsed by these. He did not believe for a moment that she was truly like that. He found her glaring at some people as they walked passed, her mouth set in a straight line, or a comment was muttered that no one else could hear. They were never directed at his friend or brother, but there were things about her that did not add up. The most obvious one was the fact that she almost never answer her name the first time around; Edward was convinced that was not her real name. To make matters worse, she never offered a surname.

Though they did find out more about her. The fact that her father and mother were both killed, and that she planned on finding her father's family in Central. The problem was the only family member that knew of her existence was her father's cousin, a man who was like a brother to her father, hence why she always referred to him as her uncle. He had a wife and child, and was certain to look after her. But she always insisted she wanted to make her own way, without interference from her family.

Other than that… they knew very little about where she came from or even what she really was.

On the sixth day, when Alphonse and Winry went to go pick her up, all they found on her door was a note that she had left early. They didn't know what to make of it, but left it. She didn't always need them, maybe she wanted to become more aquatinted with the streets.

Edward was far more sceptical.

The sixth day came and went. The seventh came. She was still no where to be found. Not even the people at the desk had an ideas.

"I'm getting worried," muttered Alphonse, as Winry headed back to her shop.

"Why?" shrugged Edward, leaving for the library, "she's a grown woman, she can look after herself."

"Yeah… but she's new here… and I get the feeling she came here to run away from something."

"Isn't it a good thing that she's not hanging around us then?"

"Older brother," scowled Alphonse.

Edward shrugged. "Just come on."

Alphonse jogged to keep up, dodging around the many people around them. "Her family doesn't know she exists, she refuses to see her uncle who does and she's hiding from something! I mean… what could it be?" Alphonse frowned ignoring Edward's scowls and angry sighs. "She said she only had her mother remember… back home…"

Edward paused, then nodded, remembering the conversation. They had been sat outside one of the cafés, for a short lunch during their job hunting, Winry had headed home for a while for her work, she had a client arriving. Lucy had looked a little misty eyed talking about her family. But rather… she hadn't said she only had her mother to look after her, she had said "after dad died… I only really had mum to protect me."

"Protect her…" muttered Alphonse to himself, dodging out of a heavy set man's way, "what would she need protecting from?"

"Found out something she shouldn't have?" shrugged Edward.

"She was seven when her mother died, big brother, what could she have found out before them."

Edward nodded. He wasn't really paying attention. Then a thought struck him. He remembered something… Ishballan's opposed Alchemy, said it was against their god, Ishbal. But her father had been a state alchemist… that made no sense unless he had been from Armestris. But she was too dark for him to have been. So that had to mean…

"Biracial…" he murmured to himself, stopping suddenly in the middle of the street, Alphonse running into him.

"What?"

Edward looked at his brother frowning again, this time thoughtful. "She's got to be biracial. That's why she had to be protected, not looked after. Some people don't accept mixed children that easily. I mean there are a lot of biracial people but it tends to be with similar races. The problem is… from one from Ishbal and someone from here… that difference is usually too big for someone to general accept," his idea was gathering momentum, "so her people might not have accept her, firstly because she was half Armestrian half Ishballan and secondly her father practised blasphemy- hence the need for protection."

"But she's so dark," Alphonse looked confused.

"Not dark enough. She can't be full Ishballan. Which also might explain why she covers her eyes."

"What? Why? Red eyes aren't that uncommon around here-"

"No no no, think about it, a biracial child might have red eyes, but it's also likely that they could be green or blue or even gold or brown! That one someone like Lucy… that would be unusual."

Alphonse nodded slowly. It made sense. Though of coarse Edward would have come up with it. He could put things together so easily. What troubled him was the fact that Edward was still suspicious.

"That might explain why her family don't know about her… and only one uncle does…" Edward added to himself slowly, walking again, Alphonse catching up to him.

"I wander who her uncle is…"

"So do I," he agreed, then added quickly, "so I can clear up once and for all how trust worthy she is."

Alphonse sighed and shook his head. He paused and looked up at the library.

"Look," Edward stood beside his brother, there were fewer people where they stood, "it's a side effect of being in the military for so long… it's not that I think that she's untrustworthy or a bad person… I just want to make sure she's not a threat. I don't want to see this city fall to ruin because of people with grudges."

"You think she might be one of them?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted, "but I'd rather verify it than jump to conclusions."

He didn't want to say out right that Alphonse had been wrong in bringing her into their lives. That she made Edward feel uneasy and he didn't like how close she was getting. He didn't want to say it… but it was the truth, and he couldn't lie to his little brother forever.

"Listen, I'll talk to the others, all right? If not today then soon, maybe I can dig up something on the chemical alchemist today, find out what happened to him or something. It'll help. We can get down to the truth of the matter and I'll be nicer to Lucy."

Alphonse looked at his brother sceptically. "All right… but older brother?" Edward looked at him. "Curiosity killed the cat… it might not kill you, but we need to be careful of what we find… right?"

Neither wanted to mention the experiment of their mother. Both were remembering it all too clearly.

Edward clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'll be careful, don't worry. Besides, I work under the flame alchemist… the one aiming for the top- very little can burn me."

Alphonse laughed, and nodded, smiling brightly. He lead the way into the library, feeling a little lighter. As long as he had Edward's word that he would try and be safer, then that was all he needed.

On the other hand, Edward was going to get to the bottom of the matter. Once something like this caught his eye, he wasn't about to let it go. Besides, that nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone, and it was beginning to frighten him.

"Hurry up!" complained Alphonse, "we're meeting the others for lunch today."

"Good!" replied Edward, catching up to his younger brother at the entrance, "I haven't seen Gracia and Elysia for ages."

*

It had taken for what felt like an age, but she had found his grave. It was still pristine white, fresh flowers were laid out on his grave stone, there was even a picture of his family on the headstone. The name stood out, almost taunting her.

"Maes Hughes," she murmured to herself softly, "Maes Hughes… uncle Maes…" a sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Auntie May… teased you about that all the time…"

A lump caught in her throat. Uncle Maes… he had come to visit her constantly after the death of her father… even more so after the death of her mother. He'd always ask where she was, why she didn't have a permanent place to stay, telling her to stay with them. But she was stubborn. She wanted to find her own feet, no help. And when she had decided maybe she should settle down… calm down a little bit… a little over four years previously… he had been taken away from her. There was no way she was going to impose herself on his little girl and young wife. It wasn't fair.

She had come to the funeral, stood away from the party, waited hours before she even approached the grave… then left immediately… no tears.

That day had been a haze… a dream. She could hardly remember any of it- but it was from those hazy memories that she found her way to the grave stone. Put her flowers down… paid her respects.

Still no tears.

"You're a bastard," she said quietly, kneeling down, "you're little girl is nearly eight now… your wife hasn't seen a single man since… You said you'd show me round… that you'd show me your office, introduce me to Roy Mustang…"

The lump was still there. But no tears.

"No chance of that now, buried six feet under… you git…" She put a hand on the stone. "You know… I still can't believe you're gone. I keep thinking someone is going to say it was a terrible mistake, and that they've found the real you. Or you'll come, saying you had lost your memory but now you're back… for good. Not in the least bit dead…"

She rested her forehead against the head stone, fingers tracing his name.

"You were so full of life… you made up for mum being so depressed all the time… dad wasn't- he was like you. I couldn't imagine dad dead either… both of you the same. Full of energy, zest, life… just living! It's hard to believe…"

She swallowed hard. Still no tears.

"It's hard to believe that you're not here any more…"

And still no tears. She wanted to cry. She wanted to sob her heart out, scream at someone, mourn for the loss of her last proper family. She had cried at the death of her father, she had cried when she had lost her mother. Why couldn't she bring forth tears for the last person who had treated her like their own daughter. He may have been uncle Maes, but he acted like 'Daddy Maes' a lot of the time too. Telling her off, cheering her up, trying to keep her on the straight and narrow. It was too late now. They had both lost their chance.

She stood up suddenly. "I'll come back," she said, "your lecture is not over yet you know." She cracked a smile, but that hurt.

She left quickly.

On her way out, she half wandered about Alphonse. He hadn't seen her for a while… he was probably worrying. So was Winry most likely. She'd see them soon. But not yet. She wasn't ready to.

Walking through the streets back to the hotel, she bumped into a little girl.

"Oh shi-shoot," she corrected herself, looking stunned. The girl looked up at her. "I'm so sorry," Lucy bent to her height, "you all right sweetie?"

"Uh huh," the girl replied. She looked about eight, she had her hair up in two pig tails… dirty blonde, with big blue eyes. "Are you ok, onee-chan?"

"Hummm? I'm fine."

"You look sad though."

"Oh… I do?" The girl nodded. "I visited a family member's grave today, that's probably why."

"That's sad," said the girl, "I did too, but daddy went away a long time ago, so it's not sad any more. Now I just go visit him and I can talk to him."

A lump bunched up her throat again. "You're definitely stronger than I am."

"Ally!" called a motherly voice.

"That's mummy, she's probably mad with me now. You cheer up, onee-chan, your family won't want you to be sad forever. That's what mummy says."

"Your mummy's a wise woman," Lucy smiled getting up, "I'll see you yeah?"

"Ok, see you onee-chan."

The girl waved and ran to catch up with her mother.

Lucy didn't bother turning around. She carried on walking.

That girl was Elycia's age… uncle's Maes' daughter. It was heart wrenching to hear of so many people who had died.

She reached her hotel not long later. In a daze she asked for her key at the desk, and was told she had a message. It wasn't urgent, so Lucy simply accepted the written version of it, and left for her room.

Once there, she locked the door, undressed and climbed into bed. It was two in the afternoon- but she didn't want to move any more.

She was emotionally drained.

*

"Ellie what have I told you about talking to strangers," Gracia sighed, clasping her daughter's hand. She was by no means suspicious of the girl her daughter had been speaking to, she looked nice enough, it was the principal of the matter.

"But she looked so sad, mummy," Elycia said, "she said she had to go visit her family member today… she had to visit their grave."

Gracia looked surprised. "Oh dear… was she ok?"

"She was sad, but I told her that her family would not want her to be sad forever, and when you visit it shouldn't be sad either- it should be like you're really visiting them and you can talk to them."

"That was nice," Gracia smiled. Her eight year was far more intelligent than people gave her credit for. "But no talking to strangers."

"Yes mummy…"

"Gracia! Come on!" Rose called, her little boy on her hip, looking around with big eyes. "The boys'll be getting impatient."

"Yes yes," laughed Gracia, "but knowing Ed, he's already started."

The two women laughed together as Gracia caught up. Rose promptly put little Leo on the ground beside Elycia, who took charge of the young boy immediately, taking his hand, making sure he didn't wander off.

The four of them walked together, mothers keeping an eye on their children, children keeping an eye on each other. It wasn't long till they found the boys in question.

Gracia couldn't believe how much Edward had grown. He was a young man now… tall, strong and relatively good looking. He still had his hair in a long blonde plait, and his golden eyes were still impatient and eager. But he had grown in other ways so much.

'I hope you can see this, Maes,' she thought, smiling softly, 'they've grown up so much… all of them.'

As they approached the café where they were to be meeting the others, she could see Winry and Edward fighting over something (Winry had Edward in ` headlock), while Alphonse looked on laughing. Rose and the children had caught up with them, Elycia helping Leo into his seat, Rose trying to separate the two fighting young people.

Gracia smiled to herself, life was good. Life was peaceful. She wished it would last forever.


	3. The Deal

A/N: Exams are over! And I am so happy! This chapter took me nigh on two or three weeks to write simply because it was written during my breaks from revision. Enjoy ^____^

The Deal

The next day Alphonse visited Lucy's room on his own. Edward had left already to go and report to Mustang and the team on his latest research and any smaller missions he had been given. It happened about once a week unless instructed otherwise. Alphonse half wandered at times if Edward was really just a spy for Mustang to keep an eye on the populace.

Winry on the other hand was busy her shop. She had already begun work on Lucy's arm, basing it on the original design, wandering how to improve on it. Her leg was to come later. Besides that, she hadn't taken smaller jobs on for a while. She intended to make more money.

Standing outside her door, Alphonse saw no note, a good sign that she was in. Or at least was not missing as it were. He knocked five times before there was a reply.

"Yeah?" it was muffled by the door, but it was definitely Lucy and she sounded wide awake. He remembered the one time he and Winry had woken her up. She barely sounded human.

"It's Alphonse," he called leaning against the door, "you all right?"

"Yeah- gimme a minute," she sounded as though she was grinning, "I'm not decent yet."

Alphonse flushed red at the very idea. He had never been very good with females. Neither brother had.

Sure enough, about ten seconds later, Lucy answered the door. She was dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt, her automail arm on show, her hands unadorned by gloves. Her hair was still wet, she was towelling it dry. It dried straight, but when being dried it seemed to be rather more wavy than anything else. Strangely her sunglasses were still on. Though he let it slide, he was beginning to think that Edward might actually have a point. But he didn't dare bring it up with her, not yet. He didn't know her well enough, even if he had begun to feel closer to her.

"Come in, sweetie- you're letting a draft me," she ushered him in, closing the door behind him, "what's on your mind?"

Alphonse stood in the middle of the darkened room. There was a single light on, only just bright enough to read in. The curtains were drawn across the windows and the sounds of the morning traffic were drifting through.

The room itself was rather simple. There was a small hallway to the door, on one side of this small hallway was a bathroom, the other a cupboard. This cupboard continued around the corner until it hit the other wall. About four feet away from the cupboard was a large single bed with a beside table with a single reading light. Lucy had about four large books piled rather messily on this table.

On the opposite wall to the cupboard was a dressing table, where Lucy apparently kept more books and a few scatterings of make up and a brush, though there was little else. Beside her bed was her suitcase which she seemed to be living out of, all her clothes had been left in there, anything extra was folded beside it. Her rucksack was next to the dressing table, open and ready to be filled. It was as though she was ready to leave at any moment.

Where he was standing there was a sofa and two chairs with a table in the middle like a miniature living room. Beneath the window was a small counter, consisting of a kettle and a microwave, beneath was a fridge. Though Alphonse doubted there would be much there. The room was neutral colours of beige and brown. Rather boring… the whole setting didn't seem to suit Lucy… but as she had said, it would do.

"Alphonse?" Lucy laid her right hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head and blinked his smokey brown eyes. "Sorry, just thinking," he grinned at her.

She glanced around her room quickly as well. "Yeah i know, it's kinda bare. But I'm not staying here long," she smiled at him lopsidedly, "so I never really considered getting settled."

"Yeah I can see that. You look as if you'd be ready to leave at the drop of a hat," he shrugged.

"It's habit," she shrugged in return, "move around a lot you get used to it- sit down, Al! You're making me feel weird now."

"Uh right, sorry," Alphonse sat on the surprisingly comfortable sofa. The room had been cheap and was much smaller than his and Edward's, but it was still up to standard.

"Hey do you want some food? I think I've got something…" she wandered over to the fridge, bending over to check.

"Nah it's all right, I just ate. Edward tells me off if I don't," he made a face.

Lucy paused, then turned around there was a frown on her face. "Al what's up? Something's bothering you, I can tell."

"I…" he paused, then looked down going red, "I was just worried about you. I haven't seen you in two days… I thought something might have happened…"

"With my family here?" Alphonse nodded. "I haven't contacted them yet," she admitted, "I don't dare till I've found myself a job."

"But… have you found a job?"

Lucy's face lit up. Alphonse didn't seen to see her eyes to know the exact expression of her face. "Yeah!" she sounded excited, "it's not my most exciting job, but it's definitely one that will get me quite a lot of money. Waitressing at the restaurant nearby… what's it called…"

"Charlotte?"

"That's the one! I'm looking forward to it!" she grinned, then made a face, "but that does mean I have to be nice to assholes… especially if I want good tips."

Alphonse could not help but laugh. He had seen Lucy's treatment of these so-called 'assholes' over those five days he had spent with her. She was quick with a reply and seemed to have some training in hand to hand combat considering she had managed to counter attack a punch thrown at her when one man thought she was being too cheeky. She was a formidable person when she had to be. He was almost glad she didn't practise alchemy! It would have been hard to tell if it would be for the better or worse.

"It's a job," said Alphonse happily, "better than nothing, and it means you can save up to find a place to stay here permanently."

"That's the plan!" she sat beside Alphonse, looking happy, "I'm really looking forward to that… being able to set down my roots somewhere…" she looked at him, "and now I've gotten to know you guys, I've been given more of an incentive." Alphonse blushed and looked away bashfully. Lucy was an affectionate person in her own way. "Was that all that was bothering you?"

"Yeah," he said, looking up at her, his eyes lingered on her glasses, he noticed her expression change to a frown and he looked away immediately. "That's everything."

Lucy sighed and sat forward, turning to look at him properly. "What's wrong? Spit it out, I'm not going to bite your head off, you know that."

He looked at her but shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. "No no, it's all right."

Lucy sighed, then took his hands in hers. It was a little strange for Alphonse to feel metal in one hand and flesh in the other, it was rare for Edward to do such an action. "Al please, it's bugging me now. I'm not going to be offended. You know that."

Alphonse sighed. He looked every where but at her, then finally dredged up the courage to look straight into her dark glasses. Even though he couldn't see her eyes, he could still feel her intense, strangely kind, eyes.

"Y… your dad… he was Armestrian right?"

"Yep, absolutely pure Armestrian, no mixes any where. State alchemist dedicated to looking after his people. Well… his family anyway."

"And your mother?"

"Long line of pure Ishballans. Which is why so many were surprised at their marriage…" she paused looking forward, her grip on his hands slacked a little, "not my uncle though, apparently dad had been an odd ball in the family."

"So… so you're a straight half and half?"

"Yeah! I thought you'd guessed that already."

"Well… I sort of did… I mean you're way darker than us, but too light to be purely Ishballan… brother pointed that out. But you don't have very Ishballan features… unless…" he couldn't help it, his eyes lingered on hers again, trying to look through the dark glass. He caught himself and shook his head shutting his eyes. "It doesn't ma-!"

"My eyes?"

His own eyes reopened, and he looked down at his feet. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he had violated some rule Lucy had. It felt wrong.

There was moment's quiet. Then Lucy squeezed his hands comfortingly, making him look up. But she was no longer looking at him. She stood up, her hands at her sides.

"Hey… Al?"

"Y- yeah?"

"Do you know why I'm so stubborn about wanting to stay here?"

He shook his head. "No…"

"It's not just the fact that I have blood relatives here, though it does help…" she trailed off, walking over to the window, leaning against it, half sitting on the sill. She seemed to be peering through the small gap.

"Dad used to talk about it all the time. He talked about his childhood here. He told me of how he and my uncle used to play together in the streets and parks. He told me everything… he made this city sound magical. He wanted to bring me and mum here… said we'd have a better life here, there was more diversity. Back home… they never really accepted me. To them I was not an Ishballan because of my father. I was ostracised… demonised even. No child wanted to play with me, all the parents treated me… I don't even want to remember. I always wanted to come here. I thought maybe I'd be accepted here."

She heaved a sigh and pushed the curtains open. The sunlight streamed into the room brightening the place much more intensely. The light bathed her bronzed cheeks in golden light. But somehow, the light that surrounded her had a bitter air about it. Though she smiled, the smile was bitter sweet. She looked out on the city with a strange mixture of longing and satisfaction. The towers, shops, monuments, even the government buildings suddenly seemed special now that she was looking at them. But at the same time they appeared to be out of her reach.

"Central was the place where my dad… and my uncle… grew up… It was corrupted to the core, and is still corrupted now, but the people are innately good. No citizen wishes another dead, not like how Ishbal was… Armestrian again Ishballan… simply for skin colour… just because of different beliefs. It might not be how Ishbal is now… but it's how I remember it." She raised her chin. "I've met so many people here… good… bad… ugly…" she chuckled, a half smile on her face. "I want to make my new life here because I feel closer to my dad, even my mum to a certain extent! She always talked about being free and coming to Central as being the same thing." Her automail hand rested on the glass for a moment, before she turned to look at Alphonse again. "I want to be here for them… and for me… I want to be somewhere that I'm accept because of who I am… not what I am. And I know that can never be the ultimate outcome, but I'm almost certain that this is the place where I can get closest to my dream. So… Al? Please let somethings lie? Please let me stay here…"

He wasn't sure how long he looked at her. How long he stared at her. But she never moved a muscle.

"Lucy…" he started, wandering how to answer her. He was only fourteen… this felt bigger than he was. "Lucy, I want you to stay as well. I really do. I haven't known you long… but… you tolerate my brother, I've never seen Winry so close to another girl and… you don't treat me like a child. But I don't understand… what does this have to do with your eyes."

"It's more to do with the issue of acceptance… I don't like my eyes… they always gave me grief as a child. I don't want that here. I never show my eyes any more… not when I was never accepted for them in the past…"

"Then…" Alphonse swallowed his curiosity, for her sake, "then we'll accept you, with or without seeing your eyes."

"Really?"

"Of coarse. I will, so will Winry. Brother's harder to predict, but he'll come around. And wait till you meet the others," he was excited now, "they won't care, they've had their own dose of sadness. And with brother we can just explain this to him and-"

"No!" interrupted Lucy, she was practically smirking, "no… I think it's better we let him be curious. Let him satisfy his need to know everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, very sure. I mean anything he does find won't be very useful. The chemical alchemist was a disgraced military man, marrying an Ishballan woman and such like. Even his death is a lie on the records… officially he'll be put down as killed in combat…"

"And the truth?"

"He was murdered by one of his own."

Alphonse's eyes widened, his jaw dropped a little. He had heard a little of the story behind the chimera soldiers that had kidnapped him at one point, but it still shocked him. "How… do…"

"I was there."

"Who…?"

"You know him- or knew him… the Crimson Alchemist. He was killed by an Ishballan as far as I remember." She grinned nastily. "I'm glad. I wanted to kill him myself- but as long as he's not here any more I don't mind."

Alphonse was taken a back, he had never had Lucy down as being so blood thirsty! At the same time, he understood. She had been hurt by the loss of her father. But her revenge had been completed. Admittedly by another, but the ultimate goal had been achieved. She was no longer hurting because her father's murderer was still walking around living a good life. Though Alphonse did wander if she would have considered sending the culprit to prison… as he watched her and remembered her no-nonsense way of handling anyone who treated her badly, he doubted it.

"Lucy…"

"Yeah?" she suddenly looked much softer, she walked back over to him, sitting beside him, looking far more calm in ordinary sunlight.

"About your uncle… I think you should contact him. It sounds like he loves-"

"Loved."

"What?"

"He died too. Killed actually… four years ago, when I was a year older than you actually."

"Oh… shit…" Alphonse wasn't sure what else to say. "How did he…?"

"I don't know," she said shortly, "I don't want to know. My revenge would be pretty catastrophic. My dad died when I was five, and I wanted revenge but I hardly knew him, so I didn't know what I was avenging. My mum's death was an accident… My uncle? I have so many more memories of him. He became almost like a very lenient father to me. He always came out to visit me and help me when he could… so he took dad's place as best he could even though he didn't have to." She shrugged again. "I know he doesn't want me to be sad for ever or carry a vendetta around with me… but after loosing both my parents? I guess I can't help it…"

Again Alphonse was at a loss for words. He had lost his father twice. Never had a chance to bury him. He had lost his mother… twice as well. But each time he lost his parents, he always had someone to fall back on. More than one. Edward, Winry and Granny Pinako, from a very young age. The Izumi their teacher and her husband joined them after their mother had died. Even now they had Gracia, Elysia, Rose and Leo as their family, even after Maes died. To a certain extent, that family could have even included Hawkeye, Mustang, Sheska and all the others to support and help him! Who did Lucy have? Her parents? They had died before the age of ten. Her uncle who she saw on occasion was the only other family she had… after he died? Who else was there? She was well and truly alone.

Once again he was glad that she did not practise alchemy, he would not have been surprised, nor would he have blamed her, if she had wanted to bring at least one of those people back to life. But he knew better than most how much misery that would have caused her.

"I've said too much," sighed Lucy, smiling sadly, "sorry to lump this on you."

"Don't be sorry," Alphonse said gently, this time taking control, putting an arm around her shoulder's, trying to comfort her though he knew she needed nothing of the sort, "I think I understand better now anyway…" he paused, "so… for the passed two days? You were looking for your uncle's grave?"

She nodded. "I couldn't remember where it was. It was the only other time I had been in Central. I only came for the funeral, and left immediately afterwards. I don't really remember where I went after that. I think I went to Xing then, trying to get as far away from Armestris as possible. Interesting place… interesting alchemy."

"Really?"

"Yeah… they incorporated a lot of it with their healing work, met one guy who worked on my automail like that." She made a face. "But I don't think he did a very good job to be honest. Not on my arm anyway. I'm almost glad Winry's being pushy about making me some new automail entirely."

"That's Winry," Alphonse rolled his eyes, "always been like that." Something struck him. "Hey, when do you start work?"

"Tomorrow. I found out yesterday, said I should swing by there to pick up the uniform at some point."

"So… you're free today?"

"More or less."

He grinned. "Let's go out, just for fun, be tourists or something."

"What? What's gotten into you?"

"You haven't been able to get to know Central, you've been forced to look around it. I think it's about time you look at it from your father and uncle's point of view… like a home. Get used to the streets, get used to the shops, that sort of thing. It'll be fun!"

"But-"

"No. No buts. Brother's busy with his work, and Winry's been worried about you since day before yesterday, she's closed up shop and has been experimenting for hours. We'll go pick her up, we'll wander around, we'll just hang out. Like your dad and uncle."

Lucy stared at him, then smiled. She understood. Her story had gotten to him, made him depressed, empathic for her. But he wanted her to remember the good things about her family that she knew, and this was his way of doing it; making sure she still felt close to her lost family. And it was possibly the best idea anyone had ever had about trying to cheer her up.

"All right," she nodded standing up, "as long as I can stop off at work quickly."

"It's a deal."

"Give me a minute!" she got up and started searching through her things for what she needed.

Alphonse waited patiently as Lucy rushed around pulling on layers and searching for her gloves. He wasn't sure how she did it but, somehow, her glasses never slipped off her nose. He never once caught sight of her eyes. He said he would accept her even if he never saw her eyes, but he was still curious.

*

Edward could not help grumbling to himself. He hated paper work. Signing things, recording his missions and looking over more reports. It did mean at twenty he was getting closer to being his own man must faster than most. But it was still paper work.

He hated recording his missions, it made it sound disjointed, unsympathetic. It was soulless putting what he and his team had been through, especially if it came to recording a death or an injury. Emotion didn't belong there, is was cold hard facts, nothing more. And with attacks on Central being more common in more recent years, these reports were becoming just as common.

He sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair. He was pretty much done.

"Hey," Edward looked up at sandy haired Jean Havoc (a fitting name the younger man believed), he was smoking as usual, leaning back in his seat, tipped back on his back two seat legs. His uniform was a little scruffier than normal, but he had been doing quite a bit of over time when it came to paper work (insisted he wanted it out of the way, though Fuery had told Edward that Hawkeye was refusing to let him go out on any missions until he had finished his paper work). "What's up? Something's been bugging you."

"It's not that important," grumbled Edward.

"Really? That expression doesn't normally last as long."

"It's not important."

"Girl trouble?"

Edward just shook his head and didn't answer.

Havoc's eyes widened, his chair landed on the floor with a thud causing the others to look up at him. His cigarette almost falling from his lips. "It is isn't it!" Havoc practically announced. Edward's head almost hit his desk, "I can't believe this! Ed's got himself a gi-"

Riza Hawkeye slapped the upside of his head, looking annoyed. "Leave him alone, Havoc," she said dryly, "he's had past relationships you know."

"Thank you Hawkeye," Edward smiled at the older woman, before turning his attention to Havoc again, "I am twenty thank you, Havoc."

"Oh…" the older man looked embarrassed, his hand behind his head, "I keep forgetting that… I still think of you as being about twelve… at the most sixteen."

"Thanks for that," Edward rolled his eyes, "but it's not girl trouble… at least not the way you think anyway."

"So what is it then?" asked Hawkeye, "Havoc's right, you've been looking almost sick for the past week." She was standing by the sleeping figure of Roy Mustang. Mustang had been working over time a lot in recently, though no one was really sure what he was working on. Nevertheless, no one held it against him when he took a nap during the day, especially when it was an exceptionally slow day.

For a moment Edward glanced around the room. Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Breda… sleeping figure of Mustang… he knew he could trust them all, he knew they'd help him get answers. He never got around to talking to them the day before, he and Alphonse had been too distracted by their research and then they had to meet up with their extended family.

"There's this girl…"

"I told you it was girl trouble!" cheered Havoc.

"Be quiet," scowled Falman, "this girl?" he added, prompting Edward.

"She arrived in town a week ago. She only had a suitcase and a rucksack with her, which seemed to be all she owns, she hadn't eaten for two days because of lack of money and Alphonse found her complaining about being lost."

"Not unusual," shrugged Hawkeye, "there are people arriving in Central everyday."

"That's not what I've got an issue with. She tells us her name is Lucy, but she doesn't always respond to the name, and she has not even offered a surname since Al practically adopted her a week ago. We've seen her almost everyday since then, Winry and Al helping her to find a job. It's Al with his cats and Winry joining in."

Every single person in that room sighed exasperatedly.

A thought struck Falman. "But isn't that besides the point? She's a new person in town, shouldn't you, as Alchemist of the people, be helping her?"

"I have no issues with that, I have been thanks…" he trailed off, "but there's more about her that's making me suspicious… she's hiding things…"

"What makes you say that?"

"To begin with it's nearly summer and she wears full sleeves long jeans and gloves," explained Edward, "at first I was confused, but then I found out she had an automail arm… I think she's got an automail leg, but I don't dare ask."

"That's not unusual," insisted Hawekeye.

"That's the thing- how many people with automail that you know try to cover it up?" There was a moment's pause, no one in the room knew what to say. "She's hiding it, when most people see it as a badge of honour now. From the wars or something. But she's too young."

"How old?"

"Nineteen."

"That's not too young… you were in the wars, and besides that, there are other ways of loosing limbs."

"But people aren't embarrassed. She's hiding it." Hawkeye shook her head, but said nothing. "Besides that, when we first met her it was ten o'clock at night, she was wearing sunglasses. Even when she was inside she was wearing sunglasses."

"She's Ishballan," Hawkeye said flatly.

Edward hesitated. "Well you see… we're fairly certain she's biracial, half Armestrian half Ishballan, she's quite fair for an Ishballan, and features have Ishballan elements but their not quite there. That's besides the point, she still covers her eyes, when most Ishballans have long since given up on such a practise."

"Not really… quite a few of them do-"

"Not true," interrupted Havoc, looking uncomfortable, "I've been talking to the investigation bureau. The only Ishaballans who still wear sunglasses to cover their eyes are the ones who still harbour emotions of revenge, easier for them to band together and so forth. Very few wear them for any other reason."

"That's my problem. She seems genuine enough, she doesn't like to show her sarcastic side much, but otherwise she's perfectly nice, and seriously seems to like it here and Winry and Al are already attached to her. She's even looking for a place to move into and trying to locate her family."

"Her family?" Hawkeye was frowning.

"Yes her family. But they don't know she exists. I'm fairly sure her father was the Armestrian because he was a State Alchemist, there aren't any Ishballan Alchemists even in the country. But her father was killed in Ishbal, and she won't talk about how."

Hawkeye nodded, while the others in the room looked grim. "Holding a vendetta against the state for sending her father somewhere he could have been killed? Understandable… and being a mixed child in such a volatile environment back then… could not have been easy. She could hate her father for being so different."

"My sentiments exactly," frowned Edward, "her mother is dead as well, but I've got no idea how or why…"

"What was her father's name?" asked Kain Fuery.

"She only gave his Alchemist name, the Chemical alchemist."

No one in the room looked as though they had any idea about who he was talking about. He hadn't been all that hopeful. There were many Alchemists in the military, they didn't know every single other alchemist.

"We can look into it if you like," Hawkeye offered, "get Sheska onto it."

"Yeah that'd be great," grinned Edward, glad to have off loaded some of the work onto someone else, "I just want to be able to wipe someone off the 'danger' list or else bring her in… I don't want another attack like the one on 'the lounge'."

Every single person in the room shuddered, remembering the devastation. Clearly the attackers were not aiming at anyone in particular, there were people from Drachma to Xing in the bar, including Ishballans. They just wanted to cause hurt. And they had achieved it well.

"In the mean time," Hawkeye spoke more gently now, "keep an eye on her. We don't want any nasty surprises."

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" grumbled Havoc, who still clearly wished there had been a romantic element.

"Hope for the best, but expect the worst," Hawkeye pointed out, "this girl, Lucy… we need to make sure she's not a threat. But at the same time, we can't rule out that she might be under threat."

That made Edward sit up. He had not been expecting that. "What makes you say that?"

"She's hiding something," replied Hawkeye, "that means one of two things, she's guilty of something, or she's running away from something. Either way, she needs to have some sort of surveillance on her."

Edward nodded. "I get it. Considering Al and Winry have taken such a great liking to her…"

"And you are the one who brought it to our attention," Hawkeye smiled wanly. Edward still did not quite understand why when ever Mustang was out of the picture, Hawkeye took over. "Which reminds me… is there anything at all you can give us on her family?"

Edward shoot his head. "No, she's not so forth coming about them. But I guess if they know nothing of your existence, then you wouldn't really want to," he paused, "I do know she has an uncle. Her father's cousin. He knows of her existence, apparently like a second father. But I know no names, addresses nothing." He chuckled. "She's clever, she talks about her past, enough that we don't ask so many questions, but with no tangible evidence to back it up if we need to. I should have noticed it before."

"Unfortunately a common trait of a person with something to hide," nodded Hawkeye.

"No…" Falman said quietly, "not exactly. A lot of biracial people who were not accepted where they were brought up talk like that as well. They can be very selective of what they reveal about their past. Often it's painful for them."

"Don't generalise," grinned Edward, "it's not nice." He yawned and stretched. "I think that's everything." He looked at his paper work and made a face. "Yeah… that's definitely everything. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't forget to drop by," Hawkeye said as he pulled on his red jacket, "I'll talk to Mustang once he wakes up. He's bound to know something."

"Yeah, thanks," Edward replied, somewhat distracted almost at the door, he paused, then turned to Havoc. "By the way, good luck on your date tonight."

Havoc practically jumped to his feet. "What! How did you- when?"

Edward just laughed and walked out of the room, leaving the explanation to the others.

Havoc turned to the others still startled. Falman was lost to hysterics, as was Breda, Hawkeye was smirking, but refused to say a word, it was left to Fuery to say anything.

"Y- You've been humming all day," he explained through his giggles, "you only do that when you have a date."

Havoc stared around again, then let his head hit his desk. "I thought I was going mad for a moment."

"Sir?" Hawkeye suddenly sounded serious. The other four men in the room suddenly looked up at her and Mustang. Mustang was awake, wide awake, sitting up, a frown creasing his forehead, his mouth set in a hard straight line.

"He said Chemical Alchemist," Mustang said shortly.

"You were awake?" asked Falman.

"Half," admitted Mustang, "but I was… stunned."

"Why?"

"The Chemical Alchemist," he was no longer listening, "it's been a long time since I heard that name… nearly fourteen years…"

"Who was he?" asked Havoc.

"It was the joke name a more noted Alchemist gave himself. The Azure Alchemist, most noted for his work in the chemical side of Alchemy. He tended to be a researcher, but he was a good soldier and a good negotiator, so he was brought out to Ishbal…"

Understanding suddenly broke out on almost every face in that room. They had heard of the Azure Alchemist all right.

"Why Chemical?" asked Fuery quietly.

"It was his joke… his inside joke with his cousin that spread through the ranks. The name Chemical Alchemist died with him, it was something to remember only when talking to him, after he died, no one felt right calling him that any more. The name faded into memory."

"Who was his cousin?" asked Hawkeye, almost holding her breath.

"Maes Hughes…" his voice was almost inaudible.

"But- do you think she-"

"Knows? I don't know… if she doesn't, she'll find out soon, if she does then it's very likely she's out for vengeance…" He shook his head. "I never thought I'd… I always saw pictures of her, in Ishbal, her father was very proud of her and later so was Maes- she was really his first daughter. When it came to how much he loved them both, she probably only just came a second, and possibly only because he did not see her everyday. I remember seeing pictures of her growing up… until Maes died…"

"Do you have any of these pictures?"

Mustang shook his head. "Of coarse not… but Gracia does… she never met her niece, but she had heard so much about her… she asked me to find her and bring her home- even I had no such luck. She's elusive to say the least."

Hawkeye wasn't sure what to say. This girl… this Lucy had clearly shaken Mustang quite a lot. It was unsurprising. She was connected to his past in Ishbal, her father had clearly been a superior and she was practically the first daughter of his dead best friend. She could not imagine what Mustang was thinking just then.

"What's her real name?" she asked.

"It's not Lucy that's for sure…" he said slowly, "but… if she's giving out a fake name… I just wander what she's up to."

*

It was late afternoon, and Winry and Alphonse were happily showing Lucy around the streets. The girl was clearly having a good time. She had ignored any and all bad comments coming her way, at the most flipping them off with a rude hand gesture, otherwise she had a relatively normal day. Although, it must be said that Winry did a lot of that for her.

Unfortunately a lot of shopping had been involved. They had spread out the weight of the shopping between the three of them, but they were fully aware how much it really was. It was mostly for Winry's shop, so a lot of it was in boxes. Others were new clothes for Lucy for her new job and her new life. But she had been stubborn about buy very little and going to the cheapest shops, which had annoyed Winry, but she could also sympathise.

"I think it's time for something to eat," complained Alphonse, his stomach rumbling.

"I think it's time to drop these off home," retorted Winry, "we are not carrying these around the place- right Lu-" she cut herself off, Lucy had been distracted by a book shop and was already peering inside with large eyes. Winry chuckled. It was possibly the only thing in common the girl had with Edward, a love of books. "Lucy?" she said grinning.

"Huh? Yeah!" she looked at her new friend.

"We're gonna drop these off home, you can come back to mine tonight to pick them up."

"All right!" she beamed, "I'll come-"

"No way, you'll get distracted all the way there and all the way back again," Winry told her obstinately, "you stay here and read books while we drop the stuff off."

"But-"

"No," Winry told her sharply, taking a box off her as Alphonse took the bags, "we'll be back here soon- if you move anywhere else, you're in trouble."

Lucy laughed, and saluted. "Yes ma'am," she replied.

"At ease," she replied winking, "c'mon Al, we don't want to leave her longer than we have to."

"I heard that!" Lucy called after them as they left.

She smiled to herself. She never expected to get on with anyone quite this quickly when she had first arrived in the city. She had actually expected to be more or less ostracised for the first few weeks. But it had hardly been the case. Yes she had put with the odd comment about her glasses or skin, but if Al or Winry didn't say something for her, someone else would. She found out very quickly a lot of people saw such racism as a crime and often apologised on behalf of the rude person, telling her that not everyone in town was the same. Despite quashing the desire to tell them she didn't need an explanation, she understood their good intentions, and smiled at them happily.

In the book shop, she immediately found a selection of books ranging from fantasy to fact, found a corner and sat down to flip through them as she waited.

Lucy wasn't sure how long she had been there for, but she soon became aware of someone sitting beside her. Surprised, she looked round, then relaxed as she caught sight of Edward who was peering at the pile of books that separated them.

"There's a lot here," he said mildly, once he had realised she had spotted him, "you going to buy them all?"

"No… just one or two," she replied stonily, "I've never been able to keep a book before, they're usually too heavy to carry around."

"That's true…" Edward nodded slowly.

"So what are you here for?"

"Came to check up on you."

"Don't trust me with your family?"

"You'll look after them, I know that."

She smirked. He had never seen that expression before. "I thought I was the one that needed looking after."

"I'm not so easily blinded," he retorted. He paused. "I spoke to Hawkeye today."

"Who?"

"Assistant to Brigadier General Mustang," he explained, "Roy MUstang that is, the Flame Alchemist."

Her face seemed to pale a little. "R- really… I've heard of him…"

"I'm not surprised. Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Mmmhmm… Dad told me about him… when I was younger… call him a rookie… good man, put in a bad situation but a rookie."

"Things change," shrugged Edward.

"In fourteen years? I should hope so…"

He watched her closely. She was agitated. She was no longer paying any attention to her book, her hands were shaking, her foot tapping, and her attention had wandered to the shelves. Even her cheeks had a blush to them. Something was clearly bothering her.

"Hey Lucy…"

"Mmm?"

"What's your real name?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me- how can I trust someone who I don't even know the name of."

"Trust your gut."

"Why all the secrets."

"I want to start agai-"

"That's impossible!" Edward was beginning to get angry, "you need your past… so you can progress to the future and function in the present. Everything is linked, everything is connec-"

"Equivalent exchange," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Equivalent exchange… I want to give up my past for my future. I want to be who I am, not what I was."

"But you-"

"Look," she pulled off her glove on her right hand, and push her palm into his line of vision.

For a moment he frowned, the grabbed her hand and studied it more closely. It looked familiar… It looked similar to that of the tattoos on the Crimson Alchemist's palms, Zolf Kimblee. But it was more complicated, more exact, more easily applicable to more transmutations. And it wasn't a tattoo, it was a scar. Someone had dug a blade into her palm scarring the transmutation circle into her palm.

She snatched her hand back, and gloved it again, her face straight.

"How did you…"

"It's a secret," she said, her expression a strange combination of anger and pride.

"But it's been-"

"I don't know why," she interrupted, "but you seem determined to get to the bottom of what ever past I have. Maybe because your an alchemist and you like being able to understand everything."

"And you refuse to answer me."

She chuckled. "There is that as well." She paused. "What if do you a deal, seeing as you want to know so much…"

"What sort of deal?"

"For the next say… month, next thirty one days… you ask me one question. And I chose whether or not I answer them."

Edward snorted. "Then you can refuse to answer them all."

"I'm not finished," she grinned, "if we divide the thirty one days into seven days, out of those seven days I can only refuse to answer three questions. And the amongst of refusals cannot carry on in the next week. How does that sound?"

Edward paused, then nodded. "Sounds fair. I get my answers, you can keep your secrets. For a time at least."

Lucy laughed again. "You might want to report that to your superiors as well."

Edward shook his head grinning. "No way… I'd rather look more clever than I really am, using my intuition to find this out."

"Mmm… maybe," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, then looked at her pile of books. "Hey Edward, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm gonna step out, can you buy… this," she handed him over the book in her hands, "and… this." She picked out a book from the middle of her pile. "I'll pay you back when you get out I swear."

"All right all right," he sighed, "hey Lucy, when do these questions start?"

"Well… tomorrow's Monday… sounds like a good time to start to me."

He grinned back at her. "Fair enough."

He watched her leave, then peered at the books. One was a story book, something about wizards and magicians. The other… the other surprised him. An alchemy book. And not basic alchemy either. It was based on physically changing things, but far more complicated than simply shifting rock into a cage. It was more to do with changing iron into copper and so forth. He looked up at the back of the girl, who was standing outside, back against the window, a cigarette in hand, blowing out the smoke slowly. More secrets? He'd have to bide his time with this latest one.

As she stepped out of the shop and lit up her cigarette. Her plan made sense. It would keep him quiet. She knew quite well how to answer things leaving a lot still open. But at the same time, she knew it was easier to get Edward off her back if she answered honestly.

Not long later, Edward joined her outside as Winry and Alphonse joined her. Lucy dropped her cigarette on the floor and grinned at the new comers. Somehow, neither Winry or Alphonse were all that surprised to see Edward with Lucy, and neither were unhappy about it as well.

"So!" beamed Alphonse, "food time!"

"I'm in," beamed Lucy.

"Same here, Falman decided to be stingy today," sighed Edward.

"Which place?" asked Winry.

"Coconut!" cheered Alphonse.

"We always go there," complained Edward.

"Lucy hasn't-"

As the discussion continued, Lucy just walked along with them, with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it. It had been years since she had felt this comfortable with a group of people. It was usually just her, or at the most one other person. It was… well… nice.

"Lucy…" Alphonse waved a hand in her face, she blinked to attention, "you all right?"

"Yes? Yes!" she said shaking her head, "sorry, just a little…" she shook her head again, "I'm just hungry."

The Winry and Alphonse laughed, as Winry took hold of Lucy's arm, almost comfortingly. Edward meanwhile could not help but analyse the look on Lucy's face. There was nothing fake there… she was genuinely having fun with them… even with him there.


	4. The Family We Have

_The Family We Have_

More time passed. More specifically, a week passed by. Seven days. Over that time, Winry got set about her work again, working on Lucy's new limbs, but she knew all too well that it would be a few weeks before she could use them. But that didn't stop her. Combined with that, she was trying to figure out a way to improve her current limbs at least so they wouldn't fall apart, and her other experiments, she had very little free time. She was almost grateful that Lucy had turned up unexpectedly the week before and almost forced her to take time off. Her customers were as numerous as ever.

Alphonse threw himself into his studies, now comforted by the fact that his knew found friend had settled into life a little more than she had done the week before. He still met up with her breaks, visiting the restaurant quite often.

Edward would report back to head quarters almost daily during that time, catching up on his paper work, trying to forget the nagging feeling about the strange girl. The annoying thing was, Mustang had been asleep or busy every single time he was there, unable to give him a straight answer. To make matters worse, Sheska could find nothing on the Chemical Alchemist. It was as though he had not existed. He instead had to rely on Lucy's replies to his questions.

As for Lucy herself, she had settled into her job quite easily. She worked from about nine to four during the week, the breakfast and lunch time shifts, giving her time to find her own home and time enough for another part time job if need be. She was happy in her job. The regulars came to like her quickly, the staff found her entertaining and her services around the kitchen and on the floor were spot on. No one questioned her use of sunglasses even inside, accepting her explanation of having weak eyes, nor did they mind the fact that she was one of the only girls who worked there who wore jeans, long sleeved tops gloves. All for which she was grateful for.

But seven days had passed. Which means so had seven questions. Now on the seventh day, Lucy had already used up her 'three time refusal' embargo. She had rejected 'what colour are your eyes', on the grounds that they were what linked her too closely to a bad past. Another was 'what is your father's name?'. Here she challenged him to find it out himself, saying it was more fun to make him do that. On those same grounds she rejected the question 'who is your uncle', but she did admit that he had died four years previously.

But she did answer three other questions. She confirmed his suspicions of being biracial, half Armestrian and half Ishballan. She explained her reasons for choosing Central, over Lior or Rush Valley, for example, to settle in, explaining what it had to do with her father and uncle like she had with Alphonse. Finally she explained that her family had no idea of her existence because her father had never had a chance to tell them. He had explained that it would be hard for them to accept them anyway, but he wanted his family to meet his wife and daughter before they complained too much. But he had died before that could become a reality, and she was going to tell them now, even if it was too late for them to accept her. Though she also admitted that her uncle's wife, and probably child, were aware of her existence, simply because he insisted on her coming home so often.

His final question of the week was due that day. Sunday.

While Mondays to Thursdays she got the Breakfast and Lunch shifts, Friday and Saturday she had landed the Lunch and late shift (meaning from one to ten or eleven but she got paid justly for it). As such, Sundays she started at twelve and finished three. Which was when Edward met her waiting at a table near the counter.

"Hey Luce," said Marie, one of the waitresses, a woman Lucy got on very well with, "your boyfriend's waiting for you."

"Really? Which one?" she asked grinning, coming through t the cashier leaning on the counter, "I can't see him,"

Marie laughed. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" she asked on a more serious note, "he's here everyday."

"Believe me, I've certain," she said rolling her eyes, then smirked, "besides, I know the girl he's in love with."

"Really?" asked Edward, leaning on the counter, "I'd love to meet her."

Marie chuckled and shook her head. "I'll see you tomorrow Lucy. And you mr. Elric."

Edward smiled. "Of coarse miss Marie."

Lucy paused to hug Marie briefly, then left calling her good byes to her friends at the back.

Outside she dropped her bag and stretched. "Ah feels good to be out of that uniform."

"It's an apron," Edward said flatly, standing beside her, hands in her pockets. "Besides, I swear you defy all the rules with your clothes."

"Nuh uh," she smirked, "they don't care. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I have to wear a skirt."

Edward mock gasped. "You're a girl!"

"I hope that isn't your question…"

He smirked. "You wish. C'mon, we'll go somewhere quieter."

It was her turn to laugh. "Oh mr Elric, you're not trying to seduce me are you?"

"If I was," he said sullenly, "you'd have figured it out by now."

There was a moment's pause. "You do realise that could be an insult…"

Edward looked at her. He hated it when she could come back at him with one as good as his own. "Shut up and come on," he snapped, grabbing her bag, and walking off.

"Wha- wait! Edward! Wait up!" she called after him, jogging to catch up with the young man, she reached out and grabbed his leg elbow, pulling him back. "Fuck it… you don't have to walk so fast," she complained, not letting go.

"Not my fault your slow," he snapped, shaking her off and grabbing her wrist. "C'mon."

Soon they were in a park. It wasn't big, but it was nice. Small, thoroughly green with benches scattered bout the place and a few fountains here and there. There were couples and families about the place. Edward and Lucy looked a little out of place. But from the look on Lucy's face, she didn't really want to be there.

Edward spotted a bench, pulled her over and sat her down.

There was a moment's quiet, then Lucy shook herself back to reality, and the smirk she only ever showed him was back. "So… what sort of question today? Who I am? Or what I am?"

"More like a… who you are," Edward replied blandly, looking up at the sky.

He could practically feel her eyes narrowing at him. "Fire away…" she said slowly."

"What was your childhood like?"

"What?!"

He looked at her, she looked utterly startled, like he'd never seen before.

"What was your childhood like," he repeated, "you know… what were your family like… what friends did you have… that sort of thing. I mean you said that you weren't accepted in Ishbal… so I guess I'm kinda intrigued."

Lucy stared at him. He couldn't see it, but her eyes were wide. There was very little way of not giving a lot of information up. But then again… childhood was the time period when one could be a child… that hadn't lasted very long. Not for her.

"Besides," he looked away, "it's good for psychological profiling. I like to know the sort of person I'm investigating."

There was another pause, making him look at her again. Then she smiled. Really honestly smiled. It was usually an expression only aimed at Winry or Alphonse, never him. It was strange for him… a girl who could just as easily be his enemy as his friend… smiling at him. Then again, she was strange which ever way he looked at it.

"Where to start…" she murmured to herself.

*

The little girl had long black hair with a shock of silver already running through it. She didn't mind, she liked it. Besides she was only three, it made no difference to her. Her mother was still in Ishbal with her, but her father was making arrangements for them to leave and live safely, but in secret.

She sat outside, looking out on the city… it was a mess. It felt like the end of the world was coming. She sat outside with her eyes unadorned. She hated wearing sunglasses. She didn't care what anyone else thought of her.

"Hey! Look! It's the demon!" yelled a few children.

She ignored them purposefully.

"Hey demon- go back to where you came from, you're not welcome here!" jeered the children.

She continued to ignore them. She was only three but she was used to the name called and the teasings. She didn't care any more. She turned to leave them, to go back in the house, but their calls carried after her.

"Demon demon demon demon," the children chanted.

"I'm just different," she said to herself, putting her hands over her ears, "different different different."

She was. Her father had pale skin and eyes like the sky. Her mother had dark skin and eyes like fire. They both said she was a perfect blend between the two of them.

But her father could do alchemy… something she loved and adored, but everyone else hated and feared. The elders said that it was bad, and was scared of it- calling it blasphemy. As such, her father stopped practising it in public when he came to see them. He was far more accepted as one of them. But in the privacy of his own home… with his wife and daughter, he practised. He made toys for his little girl. Mended things for his beloved. And entertained them with tricks.

He brought his cousin, to come and see them. After seeing her at the age of eighteen months, he (the cousin) had obsessed about his niece ever since. He spoiled her, paid all his attention to her, treated her like his own daughter.

Some would say this could have unbalanced the girl. The sad thing was, such attention from someone so distantly related was what balanced her.

Her mother had more or less rejected the child. Of coarse she loved her daughter, but she did not like her. She never tried to get on with her, or talk over her problems. They lived in the same house, but even from a young age, the little girl more or less brought herself up with as much input from her father and uncle as they could possibly give.

When her father and uncle were there, her mother hardly acknowledged her at all. It was as though she ceased to exist. But she was loving toward her husband. It had always made the little girl sad… but she always knew that her mother would always be there for her.

Two years later. The little girl was five. The whole town had rejected her, she was no longer one of them, children jeered at her, adults ignored her, she was not one of their people. Still she would not wear sunglasses to cover her eyes. Her mother had become more protective of her daughter, doing everything she could to look after her, but she could not like her the same way her father both liked and loved her.

More than that, her father practically lived with her. Uncle was always there talking about his work. They talked about their childhood, their work and their city… Central. It was the little girl's happiest time.

It was then the tragedy happened. Her uncle had just left, the little girl and her father had seen him off. He had swung her up onto his shoulders, and complained about how heavy she was, only to have her pull on his dark hair in reply angrily.

As they turned down a side street, a short cut to their temporary house, they were only days away from moving somewhere safer, they were suddenly cornered by men.

The little girl ever afterwards could only remember one of them men there clearly. Her father had swept her up into his arms, hugging her close, protecting her with his own body. His face pinched and hardened, his silvery sky blue eyes hardened and angry. The little girl clung to his shirt and stared out. That's when she saw him. The long thin man… long limbs, sharp nose… sharp chin, long black hair, and fathomless black eyes. He scared her. He terrified her.

"Let her go, _Chemical _Alchemist," he said, teasing the father, "it's you we've come for."

"Why?" he snarled in reply.

The man snorted. "You shouldn't need to ask… your holding _why_," he pointed at the little girl, "you knew all too well there were problems here, and you still coupled with one of them and had that brat."

"Keep her out of this- she's my daughter."

"Mores the pity."

"Leave us alone, Kimblee… there's nothing you can do. I don't have to return to the army- leave me here at the mercy of the Ishballans. They don't like my family either- I am aware of that."

"There is something we can do," the Crimson Alchemist smirked, "you were killed, honourably in battle, defending your darling daughter against the savages who would not accept her. That's how you'll be remembered… on state records anyway."

His eyes widened, his grip on the little girl tightened. "You wouldn't…"

"My dear Alchemist… my old friend… I have been instructed to… by the fürer himself."

"That bastard," growled the father, "I swear- if you touch-"

"The girl? There was nothing regarding the girl," shrugged the thin man, "unless she gets in the way she won't get hurt."

The father's eyes widened, he looked at his daughter. But the five year old understood.

"NO!" she screamed, arms around her father's neck. She screamed. She screamed for help, from anyone and anything. She begged and pleaded. To no avail. The crimson alchemist's goons surrounded father and daughter trying to separate them. Clearly they all had issues about killing a child.

The father hugged her tightly, kissed her forcefully, stared into her face accepting the frenzied kisses from her five year old lips, then no longer resisted holding onto her.

A large forceful man pulled her away and refused to let her go.

He tried to cover her eyes, but the girl was too desperate to get back to herself. She still witness his death…

*

"What happened?"

"Well… I'm not sure exactly. Dad accepted the hands Kimblee put on him, and he… sort of exploded in the middle."

She shrugged, then smiled mirthlessly.

"I witness my father's murder…" A single tear crept down her face, but she did nothing to wipe it. "Weird thing is, he smiled at me. Just before he died, he smiled at me. I smiled back, there was nothing else I could do… so I smiled back. He never once took his eyes off mine. Weird… I think we both got strength from that… dad accepting his fate, me still kicking and spitting at everything that came my way."

She looked down.

"Dad was sent back here, to be buried with the rest of the military. Mum and me weren't allowed to come and see him be buried. But we got to say good bye."

She looked at him side ways, her hair falling away from her face.

"After that mum decided to take better care of me. She spent more time with me, talked to me more." A dry laugh issued from her throat. "But by then, my childhood had disappeared in all aspects but age and physical appearance."

Edward shook his head sadly. "Five years old and no longer a child."

"It happened a lot in that time… I mean at twelve you were a state alchemist…" she leaned back in her seat pushing her hair away from her eyes. "It was a strange time in history…"

"That's true."

"You know…" added Lucy suddenly. "The strange thing was… the man holding me… he wouldn't let me see the body straight afterwards. I wanted to go straight to what was left of dad, but he carried me away. Took me home, knocked me out and left me at the front door." She smiled to herself. "He didn't have to help me but he did… I'll never forget his face…"

"What did he look like?"

"Oh broad… very strong… greying hair, beard and sideburns and all… strange hair style, but there was a lot of it. He reminded me of a kind bull or something."

Edward sighed heavily. Matched the description of Greed's murdered comrade, Law. "No more story?" he asked.

"Depends on tomorrow's question."

"Good thing you get off at four then." He paused.

"Yes?" she asked.

"One more thing… it's still related…"

"Go on…"

"Was there anyone at all who didn't treat you like a… a demon?"

She nodded. "Of coarse. Not everyone's the same. Some people weren't as open as others, it was the only way mum and me survived. But there was this one old man… I used to call him grandpa… he wasn't related by blood… but he said in the eyes of Ishbal we are brethren… no matter the colour of skin eyes or otherwise. He accepted me, saying that I was the embodiment of the winds of change and should be cherished rather than ostracised."

"Who wa-"

"Nuh uh uh!" she teased, wagging her finger, "too many questions, master Elric, want to know more- ask away tomorrow… but I might refuse your question."

"You're a cruel woman, Lucy," he grumbled, leaning back in his seat, as she stood up, and retrieved her bags.

"Oh I know, but most people take less time in figuring that one out."

Edward silently grumbled to himself.

"I'm off," she announced, "I've got to freshen up a bit- I'm meeting more of your family today."

"Really?" he asked, distracted, not looking at her, his eyes were fixed on the sky again, "who?"

"Rose and Leo… they wanted me to meet a couple of other people too… Maria… Grace… something like that, and Ellie."

Edward frowned. Maria? Ellie?

"Anyway, they're out of town at the moment, so that'll have to wait till later," she grinned at him, "I'll see you later Edward."

"Yeah yeah," he waved at her as she practically ran out of the park, to the hotel. "Hey Mustang!" he called once she was out of ear shot, "you suck at hiding! Even she noticed you."

Mustang stepped out from behind the tree in front of the bench. "How could you tell."

"Her eyes were fixed on you the whole time she told the story."

"You can't see her eyes," reasoned Mustang, leaning against the truck of the tree

"No… but you get a sense for their expressions if you spend enough time with her. Almost solidly for two weeks? You kinda have to… Besides, you were standing behind a damn tree… it's just a little bit obvious." He looked at Mustang. "Nice to finally see you. It's been a while."

"I've been busy," the older man shrugged, coming to sit beside Edward.

"You got anything for me then?"

He shook his head tired, running a gloved hand through his hair. Edward looked at his superior. His skin was paler than normal, his eyes had deeper bags and he looked generally exhausted. But there was something else there. Something was bothering him. Something more personal… but he wasn't about to spill his guts to Edward of all people.

"I have a little… to begin with her name isn't really Lucy."

"I know that, I want her real name."

"Still working on it. But she's wrong about her father's name."

"What? She lied?"

Mustang laughed dryly. "Not exactly, mostly likely she isn't aware of it…" Edward frowned. "Chemical Alchemist was the nick name for the rather more known Azure Alchemist, specialising in chemical alchemy. His way with chemicals was more interesting than actual chemistry. He wasn't high ranking, he wasn't famous, but he was known, liked and is still missed even now."

"Which explains why there was nothing on the Chemical Alchemist… is Sheska looking up Azure Alchemist."

"She will once I tell her to. She's been snowed under with other stuff, but her timetable's freed up a lot more now."

"Anything else?"

"We have one lead… but we'll have to be gentle about it… take our time. But I'll fill you in once we know more." He heaved a sigh. "I need to be getting back to the office."

"You look like you need to be getting back to bed," commented Edward.

"I will… eventually."

"I'll see you tomorrow, if you're awake."

The two men stood, shook hands and went their separate ways. Edward's thoughts turned to lunch, while Mustang had more worries than anything else consuming his mind.

*

In Winry's shop, Lucy sat on a stool staring at what appeared to be an automail eyeball. She kept turning it around in her fingers, staring into closely, figuring out how it worked. It was a beautiful piece of equipment… if it worked that is.

"How'd you come up with this?!" Lucy asked astounded, looking up at Winry finally, who was working on another client's limb (a dancer's leg had to be removed, and she had invested money into buying herself an automail leg so she could continue dancing, the problem was the technology had to be exact, so it was a test for Winry's skills). "Your biological knowledge has to be exact to get it so… so… perfect!"

"Yeah I know," blushed Winry, putting down her screwdriver, "Ed introduced me to a bio alchemist, we started talking, and I told him I had a vague idea about wanting to expand automail to other than just limbs. Maybe not internal organs just yet… but eyes or noses or something. So he invited me to a few of his lectures and seminars at the university, and I stuck it out." She grinned, "it was fascinating, but I still like automail more."

"It's amazing… no alchemy involved, pure manual labour- science is still there…" she peered into the eye again, "you've got all the chemicals and the concave of the retina and everything!" She paused. "This is a bit… you know… big isn't it?"

"That?" Winry laughed, for some reason Lucy sounded a little like Alphonse. Getting excited by something new, and taking a while to notice something a little odd. "It's meant to be, it's an example to show people how it works. Wait a sec, I'll get you a real one." She hopped off the stool and made her way over to a draw, it was steel and needed a key to open it. Clearly one of the draws for her experiments. She picked one out and grinned as she made her way back to Lucy.

"Latest model," she beamed, putting it in the waiting girl's hand, "well… latest prototype."

With a grin on her face, Lucy judged the weight of the eyeball, checked the connectors to the nerves and peered inside, looking at everything. The body of the automail eye was metallic, but where the eye focused was blue, like the iris of an eye, letting in enough light to be able to focus properly. Similar to a camera.

"It's light, you've added focus to it… it looks great!" beamed Lucy.

"Yeah but I've got a long way to go," sighed Winry, running a hand through her hair, "the nerve connectors aren't quite right yet, and the focusing doesn't work properly, it's still fuzzy." She brightened. "But I've had a lot of support for this project. The local hospital has let me work on a couple of their kedavas, insisting it would be a medical break through if I managed it."

"Kedavas?" Lucy shuddered, "I don't like the idea of working on that…"

"I know I know… but I keep telling myself that these were once people too, and it was their choice to give their bodies to help people long after they die. It's the only way I can get through it."

"You end up talking to them don't you," Lucy replied dryly.

Winry blushed. "Sometimes… I can't help it! It makes it easier, like it's a volunteer not a dead body."

Lucy laughed. "Hey, do you have any volunteers?"

"Loads! I was so surprised when I first advertised it, so many people was to be able to have their vision back, even if it means loosing what they already have. It won't kill them, but if it doesn't work they have to have a glass eye for the rest of their lives."

Lucy sat back, putting the automail eye down gently. "That still amazing… you're making a breakthrough when it comes to automail and medical procedures! Everything goes through this process… making mistakes, getting it right… getting it right through mistakes… I mean- how do you think alchemy started?! Its the same here… even if your attempt doesn't quite work, you've sparked off the idea! Even years down the line, it would be because of your attempt that peoples lives have changed!"

Winry stared at her. "You know… I don't quite understand why you didn't become a mechanic."

"I don't have the concentration for it," she shrugged, "and I never stayed anywhere long enough to be able to be an apprentice to anyone."

"But you clearly love it."

"Yeah… but I kinda have to with a left arm and leg missing. I couldn't even learn to hop around! I'd have no balance!"

Winry laughed. "Yeah that's true. Guess automail does change lives… never thought of it like that… it was just incredibly interesting to me." She paused suddenly, and started playing with her fingers. "Uh… Lucy…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do… what hap…"

"What happened?"

Lucy grinned as Winry blushed bright red and nodded, still looking at the floor.

"It was an accident. There were robbers on the train we were on, and something went wrong in the boiler room… the train exploded. Mum and me were thrown clear. I think the only reason I survived was because mum sheltered me as we fell. I would have been fine, but a large chunk of the train had come after us and landed on my side, crushing my left arm and leg beyond repair. They amputated right on the spot I think… I can't remember much, I hurt too much. But when I woke up again, they told me they had one victim that no one had identified, so I had to go and identify my own mother as being dead."

"Oh… Lucy…" Winry looked as though she was about to cry.

At that Lucy snapped out of her revere and looked at her friend. "No wait, Winry," she started, "don't cry. I was seven, it was twelve years ago. I cried at the time, she was my mum. And I miss her and everything… but she'd never want me to give up my life missing her… so I don't cry, not so much any more, and I remember her in a good way. You know? Same with dad. And you do the same right? Like Al and Edward do too…" She paused, then chuckled to herself. "The one thing the four of us have in common, but probably the one thing we always over look… all of us are orphans."

Winry paused, frowning, then started laughing. "I never thought of that. For some people, that's all they need, I didn't even think of that till now."

Lucy grinned. "Weird isn't it? Better this way too. And besides, I think the parents would rather we find other things in common rather than 'we're orphans' you know?"

"Very true," nodded Winry.

"Anyway, hows your plans going for my arm? Coz the last time I looked, it looked like you wanted to add too much."

"What? No way! Look it'd be fun to-"

"No, no fun, just practical."

"Lucy!"

"No!"

They suddenly heard a laugh from the door way. Alphonse stood there grinning. "Give it up, you two," he giggled, "we've got company you know."

"Oh I'm used to it," came a gentle voice, "though I have to admit, it does tend to be Edward arguing about such things."

Lucy looked at the girl who was standing beside Alphonse. She was a pretty girl, with dark hair and pink bangs. She had dark skin, similar to her own, but the shade was different, and she was darker.

Her build was as slender as Lucy's own. Her eyes were a sort of dark purple, instead of red, counting her out from being an Ishballan. She was from Lior it seemed. Despite her seemingly innocent expression, and the fact that she looked only a little older than Lucy herself, she had a child at her hip, he looked about four years old.

His large eyes were purplish brown, his skin was a dark, but far lighter than his mother's. He seemed shy, clutching to his mother's clothes, looking at her with large eyes.

Without meaning to, or even thinking, Lucy reached out and pulled on her gloves again. She never minded so much with Winry or Alphonse, she was fairly sure they hadn't noticed her scar, but at the same time she didn't mind if they had. Yet out of habit, in front of a new person, she pulled on her gloves, pushed her glasses up her nose, and stepped down with a shy smile on her face.

"Rose right?" she asked, walking towards her, then bowed at the waist, "I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

Rose stood for a moment, stunned, then walked forwards. "C'mon Lucy," she said kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not that much older than you."

Lucy looked up, her eyes still hidden behind those dark glasses, and smiled sheepishly. "Habit… sorry."

"Don't worry about it," laughed Rose, "it's good to finally meet you, Al's told me a lot about his newest lost kitty."

As the girls laughed, Alphonse's cheeks flushed bright red. "Do you mind!" he complained, pushing his hands in his pockets and looking away.

As Rose told him that it was nothing to be ashamed of, Lucy turned her attention to the child as Rose's hip.

"Hey kid, I'm not scary am I?"

The little boy shook his head, but his wide eyes told another story.

"So why are you hiding?"

He shook his head again.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. "Your chicken!" she accused, "chicken chicken chicken!"

"Not!" the little boy burst out.

"HA! There you go… maybe you're not," she grinned at him, "whats your name?"

"Leo," he muttered.

"Leo… Leo means lion… well… you're not allowed to be a chicken, because lions eat chickens… so you'd have to eat yourself. See?!"

The little boy stared at her. "Then what are you called, big sister?"

"Don't be rude," she retorted, the little boy scowled, she winked at him, "I'm Lucy, but you'd better call me big sister, otherwise your mummy might get a bit angry with you. You have to be respectful."

"I don't have to be to a silly," he replied cheekily.

Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped. "Hey! You watch it!"

Around her Rose, Winry and Alphonse had started laughing. Leo was usually such a shy child when he first met anyone. Especially anyone so much older than him. But now it was like watching two children tease each other. Lucy and Leo bantering with each other.

"Winry was right," beamed Rose, "she said you two would get on."

Lucy looked up surprised. "Huh? Oh I just like kids… though I was once told it was because we have the same maturity levels…" she made a face. Rose just laughed, handing Leo over to her. Surprisingly, Leo did not seem to mind a bit, it was easier for him to tease her. Instead he started laughing from her throwing him up in the air as 'punishment' for him being rude.

Just outside, Edward had made his way back to the shop. He had watched the proceedings between Lucy, Rose and Leo, watched her greet Rose and tease Leo. She looked happy. The people around her looked happy.

He watched on as she caught him again, only for another small argument to ensue from Lucy stealing Leo's nose. He had never seen her so relaxed before. No… that wasn't true. What he was seeing was her settling into his family, becoming one of them. Something he had to accept… but her relaxed? He'd only seen that when she was with Alphonse or Winry. She no longer worse gloves around them, she could wear short sleeves around them, she even took her shoes off when she entered Winry's apartment without even thinking.

But when it came to Edward… it was like she was indifferent to him. She neither cared whether he saw her automail limbs or her scar. It wasn't that she liked or disliked him. But she was colder… stiffer with him. For good reason too, he had to admit.

And yet there she was, playing with a child who rarely liked anyone new, from a mother who hated to hand her child over to anyone any more. Rose had developed a good sense for who was a threat and who wasn't. While Leo was still a child and his instincts tended to warn him off anyone who meant him harm.

Then again… this meant nothing. She may not have been a threat… but that did not mean she was not dangerous. And a dangerous person could become a threat, he was not about to let that happen.

He walked forewords, calling a greeting. For a moment he wished he could see Lucy's eyes. Her smile seemed to falter, but not for long. She was soon distracted by Leo tugging on her silver lock of hair, begging for his nose back. Rose enveloped him in a hug, and Alphonse complained about too many studies.

Winry announced it was time to go upstairs, time for some lunch. Edward hung back for a moment watching them go up. Rose had taken Leo back, who was looking pleased with himself for getting his nose back. Winry had already darted up the stairs ahead of them, leaving Alphonse and Lucy discussing what he had been studying.

It was odd to think how neatly she had fitted into their lives. For him it was a little to neat-

"Edward come on," a voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up to see Alphonse and Lucy waiting for him on the stairs, it had been Lucy who had spoken, "I'm hungry, and I know you are."

"I'm always hungry," he shrugged, catching up to them, "doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Yeah yeah, just come on!"

A little too neatly…


	5. New Faces

A/N: guys please, if you've read it, tell me what you think!

New Faces

Monday to Wednesday passed without a hitch. Lucy got on with her job, finishing on tuesday at two instead of four for her automail's basic repairs (she had put it off for a long time, but she was able to pay Winry back for the repairs all in one go that way). Edward came to visit her on Monday and Wednesday when she got off and a break on Tuesday to get more answers off her. And still many of her colleagues were convinced something was going on.

On monday he asked about how her mother died, which she explained with no qualms. Yet again he was left rather shocked at a seven year old having to identify a body. But as she reminded him, they were very strange times.

The tuesday, he tried to get her to answer what her real name was. Instead, she promised that once he found out what her father's name was, full name that is, he would find out hers fairly quickly.

On the Wednesday, the day she finished late to make up for what she missed on the Tuesday, he asked what other jobs she had had. Out of more curiosity than anything else, but it also gave him an idea of what he was capable of. He hadn't expected the variety she had answered with: a mechanics assistant, a doctor's assistant, a bounty hunter, a waitress, a test subject. a body guard… and more besides, but she could not remember them all. Clearly the girl was capable of a lot.

On the Thursday, Edward had dropped by during her short lunch break to tell her he would meet her later, that he had to see Mustang about something. He wasn't very forth coming about what it was. She shrugged it off and told him he'd see her then.

As such, at the end of her last shift, she bade her friends good bye and left quickly. Outside, she paused and smiled to herself.

"Bookshop…" she murmured softly, "might go see Winry after… thank her for the repairs." She looked at her left arm, moving it gently. It was much smoother now, nothing rattled or squeaked and the suspension was more or less perfect. The same went for her leg.

She grinned to herself, as she made her way towards her favourite bookshop. It was a second hand bookshop, so the books could be story books or factual. From the impossible to science in it's purest form. It wasn't her favourite bookshop for nothing.

As she walked through the streets, she hummed a quiet tune to herself, not really paying attention to where she was going. Which was probably why the turn of events came about.

She neglected to take note of a tall male, a little older than herself, and walked straight into him, sending her stumbling back a little. She blinked a few times, then pushed her glasses up her nose and looked up at the young man with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't see-"

"Lucy?" the young man said.

Lucy looked at him properly, and scowled. "What the hell…" she murmured.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the young man smirked.

"I travel, Ace," she retorted, "why wouldn't I come to the capital."

Ace snorted. "Girl like you wandering the streets? Shouldn't be allowed, don't they know how dangerous you are?" he laughed, "mixed bitch like you? I thought they would have locked you up the moment you stepped off the train."

"You can talk," she smirked, "you and your band of…" she glanced behind him, there was a group of about five men, "band of morons," she finished. She looked up at him, meeting his dark green glare straight on.

He was much taller than herself, reaching just over six foot. He had a lithe muscular build, with dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. He had classic Armestrian features of a small slim nose, wide mouth but almost thin lips and bold masculine features. His skin too was fair, and tanned easily under the summer sun. He annoyed her.

Now his features were twisted into a glare. "You've got guts," he snarled at her, taking a step forwards, "you've always had guts."

"Argh, get lost," she snapped side stepping him, "I've got no more use for you."

He snapped out his arm blocking her way suddenly. "What was that?"

She turned and looked at him, eyebrow raised. "I…" she began slowly, "have… no… more… use… for… you… understand?"

"And that means what? No one uses me!"

"Really? I did… as far as I remember… I used you then I le-"

"You little bitch, you shut your damn mouth."

"Or what? You'll shut it permanently? Bollocks- you don't have the balls."

"You sure about that?" he snarled, pushing his face into hers.

She took a step back, dropping her bag. "Certain," she retorted.

Which is when something even less expected happened. A hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to look. She found herself looking into the blue eyes of a complete stranger. He was about as tall as Ace, with short blonde hair, bangs in his eyes, and a nasty expression on his face… directed at Ace.

"What you getting involved for, blondie," snarled Ace.

"Honey," the stranger said, not looking at her, "is this man bothering you?"

It took Lucy a moment, but she caught on. She smiled up at the young man and shook her head. "No… he's not…" she looked at Ace, "he was just leaving."

Ace blinked. Once… twice… three times. Then smirked. "So… you're involved with this stupid bitch eh?"

The stranger put his arm around her shoulders. "And what?" he snapped, "even if I am, it's none of your business. You can't treat a girl like that."

He chuckled. "And I wouldn't dream of it, but that-" he pointed at Lucy, "that's ain't no girl… you get out what you still can… she's a harpy."

Lucy moved towards him, but the stranger held her back shaking his head discretely.

"Get outta here," the young man snapped.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going," he looked at Lucy, "see you round… sweetheart…"

Lucy growled in the back of her throat, but didn't move. She clenched her fists, she could feel the gears in her left hand jarring and her knuckles in her right hand straining. She glared at Ace's back as he left, his goons following.

Once he was out of ear shot, Lucy almost screamed. The people around her looking at her then walking around her in a wide breadth.

"That's piece of shit!" she yelled, "that goddamned son of a bitch! When I get my hands on that bastard I'm going to kill him! He's so fucking chicken! Walking around with those idiots… he knows I can take him one on one, but one on six! That pathetic piece of-" she stopped herself and calmed down, and turned back to the boy who had helped her out and bowed at the waist.

"Thank you so much for stepping in… my pride was getting in the way of my reason. I'd have been in big trouble if I'd actually fought… they have no issues with beating up a girl like me."

"It's all right," the boy sounded embarrassed, "c'mon, stand straight."

Lucy stood up and looked at him. He smiled at her brightly.

"Thank you," she said again, much more calmly.

"It's fine… i learned a long time ago its better to help people than just to let things go." He put out his hand. "Russell Tringham."

"Lucy," she replied, taking his hand.

"You're not from around here… you're accent's wrong."

She chuckled. "I've been travelling since I was eight," she explained, "I lost my real accent a long time ago, now it's a mix of everything. What about you?"

"Oh I'm just here to visit a friend," he said, sounding proud, "you may have heard of them actually, the Elric brothers."

Lucy stared at him, stopping dead as she went to pick u her bag. "Elric? As in Edward and Alphonse Elric?"

"The one and only," he said happily, "of coarse everyone's heard of them, so it's not really surprising."

"Uhmm… actually…" she started.

"LUCY!" came a loud angry voice.

She jumped. Then sighed hanging her head. She knew this was going to happen. She didn't know how… but she had felt it in her gut.

Storming through the crowds of people came the figure of Edward Elric, looking… annoyed would have been an understatement. He looked ready to kick anyone who got in his way into next year, let alone next week.

"Yes…" she said weakly, picking up her bag, hauling them onto her shoulder, glancing at Russell who was looking utterly bewildered.

"Why is it the minute I hear about a fight between a girl and a guy in the middle of the street I immediately think it's you?"

"You're paranoid?"

"So why is it you?!"

"How can you tell it was me… we're not arguing."

"Everyone around here is refusing to come near you by about three feet… I'm fairly sure you got into a fight with someone- I want to know why!"

"Hey I can fight my own battles you know," Lucy snapped, "why you getting so worked up anyway? I would have thought if I disappeared your life would have been easier."

"Yes- I- well… you see- YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!" Edward threw up his hands in irritation, "it'll be a wrench at my head if something happens to you! You know what Winry's like!"

"Yeah well I didn't need your help anyway, your friend helped me out."

"My fri-" he finally noticed Russell, "Russell? What- how…" he shook his head, as though he had finally lost it. "It's good to see you mate… but I didn't expect to see you again like this."

"You're telling me," grumbled Russell, "I just helped her out because she looked like she was about to take on six guys."

"What? Lucy!"

She just glared at him, crossing her arms. "Get over it… he saved my hide as well."

"Besides that," Russell grinned, "why have you never introduced me to her before?"

"I met her little under three weeks ago," shrugged Edward, "she's a human version of Al's kittens. Brought her in half starved and half dead."

"Don't look half dead now," Russell commented, "miss Lucy, you looked ready to take them on and then some."

"Should see her in the morning," muttered Edward, "she's a zombie but she could take out Major Armstrong."

"Jealous," smirked Lucy.

Russell intervened here. "Anyway, miss Lucy, I believe you were on your way somewhere when that… man interrupted your walk?"

"Wha'- oh yeah, bookshop."

"Would you like us to walk you?"

"I'll be ok," she promised, smiling at Russell. It was the sort of smile she directed at people she didn't know well. It wasn't faked, but it wasn't her real smile either.

"But what if that-"

"Ace? The man is an idiot," Edward could practically see her rolling her eyes from behind those glasses. "He's all talk believe me. The next time he tries to have a go at me won't be until next week. And that's if he bothers at all." She shrugged. "Put up with him for about two months, I learned quick. Anyway, considering you know the Elrics, I'll probably see you round," she smiled at Russell again.

"Yeah… probably will, see ya," smiled Russell.

"You going to Winry's later?"interjected Edward, clearly feeling left out.

"Yeah, I've got to show her how the repairs are going," she flexed her arm, "she's good."

Edward looked pleased, "I know."

"Hey- don't go getting a big head now… Winry did it not you."

He just glared at her and turned around. "C'mon Russell, Al's gonna want to see you as well."

Lucy burst out laughing, and waved Russell off before leaving herself. Russell stood stock still for a moment, then chased after Edward. It was a little strange for him to see Edward treating a girl like that, and becoming so generally angry about the whole thing. Though it seemed like there was something more going on there.

"Hey, Ed?" said Russell slowly, having caught up with the older boy.

"Yeah?"

"Is…"

Edward sighed. "No nothing's going on between us, yes I am sure and no we are not hiding it by our arguments."

"How did you-"

"Asked that twice this week."

"Ah…"

"So how's Fletcher?"

"Oh I've already seen Winry and Al, Fletch decided to stay with Al in the library while I went to find you."

"What happened back there anyway?"

"Well I think it started by her bumping in to him…"

*

It was two hours later at about half six that Lucy finally left book shop. She had no books with her, but she had a few added to her list that she wanted to get. Most were alchemy books.

To her surprise, Edward was waiting for her outside.

"Hey," she said, pausing to pull out and light a cigarette, "didn't think I'd see you till later the way you blew up at me."

"Didn't think I'd get another chance to try and get more information out of you."

"I guess." She paused to light the white stick between her lips, the tucked her lighter a way and started walking. "So who is Russell Tringham anyway?"

"A friend of mine…" Edward replied slowly, catching up with her, "he impersonated me years back, but… it was complicated. And he's helped out since. He's got a brother too, Fletcher. Same age as Al… now anyway."

"So… family friends?"

"Mmmhmm…" Edward paused, "anyway, I'm asking the questions."

Lucy sighed. "Fire away."

"From what I heard from Russell… Ace is a man from your past… who was he exactly?"

"Why…?"

"You almost fought him, he was willing to beat you up and you treated him pretty badly… well… he deserved it, but you still did. And it'd be nice to know where you came from."

"You sure you want to know?"

"All the sordid details."

"All right," she shrugged, "you asked… but it's not that interesting really."

*

Her last visit in Rush Valley, the girl calling herself Lucy was about eighteen. She had come back purely for the reason of touch ups to her increasingly disintegrating left arm and leg. It had been too long since she had someone take a look at it. She hated the fact that the quality of her automail was so bad that she needed it to be looked after every few months.

She dumped her rucksack between her feet and stretched. She was tired, the journey had been far too long. But now that there was peace, it was far easier to travel from place to place without too many questions being asked. That and it had been about ten years since she had started travelling on her own. She had grown up and the world had grown up with her.

There was a whistle her way. "Hey baby."

"Hey douche bag," she replied without thinking, bending over to pull out her map.

"That's not very nice," the boy sauntered over to her, hands in his pockets, as she straightened again clearly concentrating on the map in her hands, he was looking smug, "you don't even know me."

"And you know me?" she looked at him finally, raising her eyebrows. She flicked her eyes over him quickly.

His blonde hair fell in his face, obscuring his green eyes a little. His firmly masculine features were set to a cocky smirk. He had a slight build, but it was muscular and solid. He was a good looking guy… unfortunately he was aware of it and took advantage of it.

"No but I'd like to."

Lucy snorted, shouldered her rucksack and moved on. The boy seemed surprised and chased after her.

"Awh come on- I was just kidding."

"So why you still following me?"

"Because… I…" he stammered then laughed, "damn girl, you know how to put a guy in his place!"

"Believe me, boy, I can do worse," she replied in a low voice.

"Awh c'mon…" he caught her arm, "I know we can be good for each other."

Lucy paused, and looked at him. He grinned at her happily. A smirk appeared across her face. "Tell me, boy, how well do you know this city?"

"Born and bred here," he replied easily, dropping her arm, "I know everyone here."

"What's your name?"

"Artemis, but you can call me Ace."

"Ace is it? I'm Lucy," she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," his cocky grin was back.

"I look foreword to… getting to know you," she replied, turning away from him to walk into the heart of the city. It took a few moments, but Ace had caught up with Lucy and was chattering more to her. She simply listened, asking only a few questions. Taking advantage of his flirtatious ways.

Over the next few weeks, the two spent a lot of time together. Ace got a lot of attention for showing around the pretty mysterious new girl. Introducing her to the best mechanics and so forth, getting her an appointment with some of the best.

However, Lucy just rode along on the crest of the high wave of Ace's fortune. Ready to leap off the minute it looked like it was about to crash. She knew taking advantage of the playboy's weakness was not good thing to do. But she did not particularly care. She'd get what she needed… he might get what he wanted. If she felt like it.

Two months went by, Ace was beginning to get impatient. He tried impressing her, seducing her, getting her drunk. Nothing worked with her! He felt like he was getting somewhere with her. He could make her laugh, she was always holding onto his arm, and she had kissed him before. But more than that he was getting no luck what so ever.

Then one morning, a month after she arrived, Ace arrived at her room at ten in the morning. In order to surprise her. He knocked on her door, knowing she'd be awake at that time, practising or training or… something. But there was no answer. He knocked again. And again. And again.

Nothing.

Furious he stormed down the stairs and confronted the man at the lobby.

"Oh Miss Lucy?" he sounded surprised, "she left early this morning."

"Left? What do you mean left?"

"She's checked out and got on the early train. She didn't say where to."

"What?!"

"Oh- are you Ace by any chance?"

"Yeah…"

"She left this for you."

He handed over an envelope. Ace snatched it out of his hand and walked out fuming. He tore it open. Inside was a slip of paper. All that was on there was the stain of lipstick where Lucy had kissed it.

Ace scowled, scrunched up and paper and threw it away.

"She just had something important to attend to…" he muttered to himself, "that's right… she didn't want to leave… that's why she left the kiss… there was no way she could have left so early without saying bye to me."

As he walked away, he smirked to himself, hands in his pockets whistling as he walked.

In the shadows, a figure of a slim short girl in sunglasses and long sleeves sighed heavily, shoulder's heaving, shaking her head.

"He's never going to learn…" she said to herself sadly.

*

"You really don't like males do you?" chuckled Edward. By this point they had reached Winry's shop, the two were standing outside as Lucy finished off her second cigarette.

"No… just not males like him… he needed a taste of his own medicine."

"By using him for all he was worth then pissing off with only a note?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Strangely… that makes sense to me."

Lucy shook her head laughing. "Ah Edward," she said gently, "you know… sometimes I think you confuse me more than I confuse you."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were actually worried about me today weren't you."

Edward's face turned stoney. He shrugged. "So?"

"I just think it's odd…"

"So does everyone else… Russell asked me if we were…" he coughed then held up two fingers on each hand in quotations marks, "'involved' as it were."

The two young people looked at each other and started laughing, almost hysterically. While there was a sort of stalemate going on in their dislike of each other, just to keep the peace, the two did appreciate the hilarity of the misunderstandings that came from the fact that Edward still looked out for Lucy and insisted on his daily question. If they really understood what was involved, they could never have jumped to such a conclusion.

"C'mon," grinned Lucy, dropping the stub of her cigarette, still chuckling, "Winry needs to check on my limbs and your stomach."

"Oh yeah," Edward reached out and grabbed her left elbow, "you mentioned left arm and leg?"

"Yeah… my left leg is automail," she replied, "didn't you know?"

He shook his head. "Guess it never came up," he shrugged, "and I don't look at people's feet."

"Guess," Lucy grinned at him, and took hold of his hand, this time his right hand, "just come on you lazy bum," she pulled him into the shop, "I'm starved."

Edward followed complaining she was pulling him too hard. But strangely enough, he wasn't too bothered about the fact that she was being so familiar with him. Maybe it was because by now… she had almost earned the right to. She had become one of them after all. Sort of anyway.


	6. Meetings Brings Changes

Meetings Bring Changes

Friday was usually Lucy's sleep in day. Her work was a ten minute walk away if she walked slowly, and it didn't start till one. But that morning, the day after her fight with Ace and her first meeting with the Tringham brothers, Edward was hammering at her door at eight in the morning.

"Lucy! C'mon Lucy! Wake up!"

He pressed his ear to the door. Nothing.

"LUCY!" he shouted, "open the damn door before I bust it open!"

Still nothing.

"You asked for it."

Clapping his hands together, he pressed them against the lock. There was a small popping sound and the door swung open. Clapping his hands together again, he fixed the lock, stormed into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked straight over to the window and pushed the curtains open and turned to look for Lucy.

She was still in bed, curled up underneath her sheets, looking very small. He frowned. Edward knew that Lucy had a small slim build, but he had never thought that she was that small or skinny.

He grumbled to himself. "Come on!" he snapped at her, pulling her sheets back, only to have her curl up, on her left side he noted, even more, now shivering. It wasn't even that cold. "Look I don't have the time for this! You can get rid of me faster if you just _get up_."

There was a sort of inhuman groan, and Lucy sat up. Her normally straight hair was all over the place, sticking up at odd angles, most of it falling in her face, which he could not see properly.

"Wha' ya doin' aah s'rly," she mumbled, irritably.

"What?"

"Wha ya doin ahh s'rly!" she repeated, "no good in mornin's…" she added.

"I can see that," he sighed and walked over to the counter, "go wash your face, I'll make you a coffee-"

There was a sound of her slumping back to bed again. He turned around. She had literally just fallen back against her pillows, her coal black hair fanning out against the white pillow, her shock of silver standing out against the black of her hair more than ever. What was strangest of all was the fact that he could see her face, her entire face without her glasses.

He turned his attention back to her coffee, determined not to let curiosity get the better of him. It was unfair to take advantage of her when she was in such a state. He glanced back at her, then shook his head as he ducked to grab a carton of milk to add the the caffeinated beverage.

Adding the milk he then picked up the steaming mug and made his way over to her bed, setting the mug down on her bed side table.

It was strange seeing such a guarded girl so vulnerable all of a sudden. She didn't look innocent in her sleep. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Her mouth was set into a stubborn line and there was a small crease in her brow. But she did look softer, more gentle. The stubborn expression looked far more endearing than threatening. Without her glasses, Lucy looked a lot… younger, almost more approachable. Less threatening, less dangerous. The glasses were a symbol of her hiding something, without them, she was no longer hiding something.

It did help that she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt to bed, so the scar on her palm and her automail was no longer hidden as well. She was exposed. And probably to the one person she never wanted to be exposed to.

He frowned to himself. He wandered if she'd notice if he took a peek at her eyes. She'd never know… would she? She was dead asleep. Her breathing and slight snoring confirmed that. The question was… was it morally right.

Then again… it was all apart of her hiding something. He's trust her better if he could see what she was hiding.

Carefully, he sat beside her, leaning over to get a better look. Then-

"Move any closer and die," she said carefully.

Edward practically jumped off the bed, finding himself on the floor. "You were awake?!"

"On'y when yer sa' on tha' bed," she grumbled, her speech evidently still quite confused, "yer too cur-us."

"You mean curious."

"'at's wha' sed…"

"I give up," Edward got off the floor rolling his eyes as Lucy sat up reaching for her glasses. He sighed and handed them to her off the floor, "just drink your coffee and talk to me."

"Why a' this time? I's like s'v'n am!"

"Eight actually, and ten past now. I've got work today, a mission actually."

"Which's?"

"Just have to help transport something to the museum, important artefact or something. That's besides the point, I need to be there at the office at nine at the latest, and you've got work till late- it's the only time I've got to question you."

The girl growled as she sipped at the coffee. Then looked surprised. "You make g'd coffee… kinda makes up for being woken up so'rly…" Her speech had finally come back.

"Well… if it makes the situation any sweeter I guess it can't be a bad thing."

"Go on," she yawned, "fire away."

"I'm… kinda curious as to how you got the scar on you right palm."

Lucy looked at it, flexing her hand a little. "Really?"

"Yeah… Kimblee had tattoos on his palms… but a scar?"

She put her mug down and put both her hands out, showing him the engraving on her automail. "Both," she said tiredly, "scars on both."

"H… how?"

She sighed. "All right… I'm not refusing this question out right? I just think it's too early in the morning for me to tell you- for now," she interrupted him as he opened his mouth to complain, "so ask me on Sunday or something, when we've both got more time, and I'm fully conscious…"

Edward looked at her, and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "All right… you win…" he rolled his eyes, as she picked up her coffee again, sipping it, "then tell me this… what were you doing in Lior, before you came here I mean. Lior's closest to Ishbal, I would have thought you went there first."

"Oh I did," she replied, patting the bed in front of her indicating that he should sit down, he did, hesitantly, "when I was eight. I figured it was about time to go back… eleven years is a long time… places change… and Lior went through a lot."

'Yeah…' thought Edward irritably, 'and I sparked it…'

"So I figured it was time to go back, for a little anyway. It was there I made up my mind that it was time that I found a place to call home. I just felt… a bit lost. I had met up with a few… a few friends, and they had settled down most of them, at least had a proper job and everything. So I decided it was time I faced my demons and make a home here. I still want to travel, don't get me wrong. But I want to be able to say 'Hummm… I've been here long enough… time for me to go home.' You know?"

Edward hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah I guess I do…"

"Answer your question?"

"Yeah… and this time I got a little more than what I asked for."

"Well I guess you have been patient, " she smiled at him, drinking more, "oh I meant to ask, hows your investigations going?"

"Not badly actually," he shrugged, then chuckled to himself, "weird isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I'm interrogating you on your terms and we discuss my investigation of you… it's the weirdest investigation of a person I've ever done."

Lucy laughed, "yes well, most investigations don't happen when a person is still in their pyjamas and she's involved with the investigators family."

"That's true," Edward couldn't help but smile, "weirder still… I don't really mind."

"So… you trust me?"

"I don't think you're a threat…"

"But you think I might be dangerous."

Edward just looked at her. "You were ready to take on six guys all of whom were twice your height and weight yesterday… I think I can safely say you are dangerous."

She paused. "Might be a complement…"

Edward just laughed. "I meant to tell you by the way," he realised he hadn't told her about her father. She was probably just as curious about her parentage as he was. "Your father's alchemist name? It wasn't the Chemical Alchemist, it was the Azure Alchemist, specialising in chemical alchemy. It was a joke name he gave himself… probably what he called himself at home… but with the military it was associated with more leisurely times with him and died with him."

"Oh…" Lucy looked thoughtful, "does explain a lot…"

"He was more famous than you give him credit for," he added, almost comfortingly, without quite knowing why, "he was good at what he did and he was well liked. Well… according to Mustang anyway."

"You found out from Mustang?"

"Yeah," Edward frowned a little bit, suddenly becoming suspicious himself. "It's odd, he seems to have taken your case rather personally. He claims he has a lead on you as well…" He looked at Lucy. She had suddenly sat straighter, her coffee was finished, she looked more awake. "Lucy?"

"I want to see him. Mustang. I want to see him."

"Why?"

"I just have to."

"But-"

"Edward," she looked at him, "please… don't ask… I just… I have to see him…"

"I…" he paused then sighed hanging his head. He got up, and took the mug off her. "I have to be at the office at nine, so we need to leave in at least half an hour-"

"I just need fifteen minutes," she told him. Almost without meaning to she jumped up and hugged him, "thank you," she said, then let him go.

Edward blinked in surprise. "I'll… uh… wait outside," he said quietly, putting the cup down on the counter before walking out, utterly bemused. Now Lucy had confused him.

*

Half an hour later, Lucy and Edward were standing outside Mustangs's office. Lucy looked paler than usual, her hands were shaking, that included her automail hand.

"Look," Edward said suddenly, "I don't know why you're doing this, but you don't have to if you don't want to. You might not be-"

But she had already reached out and knocked on the door.

Inside they heard a muffled talking.

"Who the hell knocks?"

"Someone polite."

"Just answer the door."

"Can't they open it-"

"YES!" a voice boomed over the top of all the voices.

Lucy seemed to freeze. Edward sighed, and pushed the door open for her, placing a hand firmly on her back and pushing her in gently.

"Yes mi- Ed!" Falman greeted the youngest member of their team happily, "why'd you knock?"

"I didn't, she did," Edward replied dryly, "she was too stubborn to let me help her."

At this, Mustang looked up. His black eyes immediately fixed on the dark girl standing beside the Fullmetal Alchemist. Behind her dark glasses, it seemed she had not even looked at him yet. Instead, she was looking around the room, assessing the people within the room. It seemed Falman had passed, as had Hawkeye and Fuery. Havoc on the other hand was under scrutiny.

"So who is this?" asked Breda, leaning back in his chair.

"Lucy," she said simply, looking over at the scruffy man, "I'm sure Edward's told you about me."

Breda's eyes opened wide, as did Falman and Fuery. It was Hawkeye that spoke for them.

"He has," she said gently, "it's good to finally meet you."

Lucy grinned lopsidedly, and bowed at the waist respectfully. "Same here, Lieutenant Colonel." She stood. "I've heard a lot about all of you… though I don't see Sheska here."

"She's doing some… research," said Falman tentatively.

"On the Azure Alchemist?" Lucy asked innocently, "I must say I'm interested as well. I'm looking forward to what she has to say about my father."

The room went quiet for a moment, Edward felt like hitting his head on the nearest wall. This woman was utterly incorrigible and completely impossible to predict. Outside, Edward had been certain she'd have been quiet. Now she was freaking the team out quite effectively.

"As am I," Mustang said, sullenly, "hello miss Lucy."

She snapped her attention to the Brigadier General. "Second Lieutenant Mustang," she said, smirking, "well… not any more… not for a long time I guess, Brigadier General now isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I wander what dad would have to say about it," she chuckled, "kept calling you a reckless rookie with too many ideals from what I remember."

"He shared many of them," Mustang shrugged.

"I know… I'm a product of that aren't I?"

Mustang frowned. "It's strange… you are very similar to your father… and your uncle, but at the same time very different."

"I had my mother to thank for that… you never met her though I suppose."

"No… I did… once… while she was pregnant with you…"

There was a moment's quiet as Mustang and Lucy practically glared at each other from across the room. The tension in the room was almost solid.

"Hawkeye," Mustang said suddenly, "might I have a private word with miss Lucy."

"Uh…" for a moment the normally very sure woman looked surprised, then she nodded. "of coarse sir. Come on men," she added to the rest of the team.

One by one the five males in the room and Riza Hawkeye left, closing the door very solidly behind them.

Lucy and Mustang had not moved a muscle.

"I had been wandered when you would come to see me," Mustang said gently, it was out of character for him to talk in such a way… but faced with the embodiment of his past, it was understandable.

"Really? I would have thought you were dreading it. Wouldn't it be understandable that I would want my revenge on the military?"

"Yes…" nodded Mustang, he leaned forwards, his fingers locked together his elbows on the table, "yes very. But as I said… you are like your father and uncle… you are not so irrational."

She smirked. "That's true… so why not throw Edward off my scent."

"Impossible," dismissed Mustang, "the boy is like a dog with a bone, he will not let it go until he's gotten to the bottom of the mystery. Here… you are the mystery." Mustang frowned. "You are nothing how I imagined you…"

"Neither were you."

"Were?"

"I saw you at…" she paused, and suddenly looked away. Mustang was surprised, it was clear that it was emotion taking over, he never had her down as someone who would succumb to emotion easily. She took a shaky breath and spoke again. "I saw you at uncle Maes funeral."

"You were there?"

"I was hiding… I've gotten used to that."

"Why didn't you come forwards? Gracia needed you-"

"I couldn't… I couldn't bring myself to face her."

"Why not me? I'm sure you heard of me from Maes."

"Often," she smiled bitterly, "he told me of your reasons for climbing to the top, of how he'd support you, of how dad would have too." She sighed. "I didn't know who you were… until only you and miss Riza were the only ones left did I figure it out. But I was just your friend's niece."

"You're wrong."

Lucy frowned taking a step forwards. She wasn't used to people telling her she was wrong. "I am?"

"Maes Hughes was my best friend, I almost gave up my goal to avenge his death… Gracia told me that was not the way to go. Besides that… you were his first daughter. Whether he told you or not, to him you were his first daughter, and to Elysia you were an absent big sister. You might not know it, but Maes made me promise a long time ago, before Elysia, when you were born, to help look after his children and he would help look after mine. You count as one of those in the promise."

"Why?"

"I told you… Maes saw you as his daughter, not just as a niece…"

In the morning light Mustang could make out a single glittering tear on Lucy's cheek that she moved to wipe away immediately. She murmured something to herself, that he couldn't hear. He didn't want to.

"Why did you come and see me Lucy? It wasn't just for a morning chat."

She shook her head, it seemed she was unable to talk. She took a deep breath and walked forwards to stand before his desk.

"Edward told me of a lead you had, to make sure of my identity."

"That was before you came to see me."

"It was auntie Gracia wasn't it?"

Mustang hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. She kept all of your old pictures."

"Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why? You may never have met her, but she wanted you to be apart of her life, and Elysia's, she knew how Maes saw you, and wanted to make it official. She wanted to find you and adopt you as her own, even before Maes death, but even more afterwards."

Lucy looked shocked. "You… you can't tell her I'm here," she stated, "you can't."

"Why not?"

"I want to see her… myself, on my own terms."

Mustang stared at her. Then understood. She wasn't ready to see her family yet. She had been a lone for so long she was used to being on her own and relying on herself. Making herself known to her family… that would mean she had well and truly made her roots in Central, Mustang wasn't sure she was ready for it, whether she knew it or not.

"All right," nodded Mustang, "I owe your family a lot… I guess I can pay them back at least a little this way."

There was a moment's quiet, then suddenly Lucy grinned. It was a proper, friendly, humorous grin. It was quite strange… her father and uncle had never really looked all that similar but for their eyes, but when they grinned they looked positively identical. While Lucy looked like a combination between her father and mother, when she grinned, she looked just like her father and Maes. It was incredible. Mustang felt his mind racing through all his memories with Maes and his cousin… no… his brother when they had grinned in such a manner. He had never thought for a moment that a girl like Lucy would have been able to do that.

"Lucy," he said suddenly, "what is your real name? I only remember your nick name, and even that wasn't Lucy. What was your real name?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

His onyx eyes watched those dark glasses steadily.

"Let me ask you something," Lucy said slowly, removing her glasses slowly, her eyelids lowered so her irises couldn't be seen, "you saw all the pictures of when I was little right?"

"Of coarse… this is Maes we're talking about, he had a new picture of you every few weeks."

"So… you know my biggest secret."

Mustang paused, then understood and nodded. "Yes."

She looked up at him. Eyes unadorned by the dark glasses. "Am I that same little girl in those pictures?"

"You know… in some ways you are- but you've definitely grown up a lot since the last pictures I saw. It's unmistakable."

"And you want to know my name?" she watched him steadily, adjusting to the fact that he hadn't reacted badly to her face without glasses.

He nodded curtly. She leaned forwards over the desk and whispered in his ear.

*

Outside the others has dispersed. Edward on the other hand had stayed outside pacing back and forth. He was agitated and could not stop moving. He wasn't even sure what he was nervous about, but he sure as hell was nervous.

"Edward?" came a gentle voice.

Edward jumped and spun round his golden eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Gracia! I thought you were out of town!"

Gracia laughed. "Thank you Edward, I missed you too."

"Oh I'm sorry," he blushed, "I'm just a little on edge… and surprised to see you actually. Why are you back so early."

"Well…" Gracia looked a little exasperated, looking up at Edward, finding it a little strange that she had to, she still remembered him as a short sixteen year old boy, "Elysia likes my sister about as much as I do," she sighed, "and her cousins are… somewhat… uh… spoiled. So… the visit was cut short… rather dramatically."

Edward couldn't help it, he started laughing. "How rude was she?" he asked.

"I'll put it this way… I blame you for some of the language she's picked up," Gracia made a face as Edward flushed red.

"Yeah…" he stuck his hand behind his head in embarrassment, "short remarks still get to me…"

"Well you're hardly short now… my neck hurts when ever I look up at you."

Edward laughed nervously. The frowned. "Uh… Gracia, not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Roy asked me to come and see him when I got back. He wanted to see these," she held up her hand. It was a large envelope, filled with papers or something.

"What is it?"

"Just pictures of my niece," she smiled,but the smile was bitter sweet, as though the memories of this niece were still somewhat painful. "Well… Maes' niece anyway. No…" she trailed off, "that's not right either. She was his cousin's daughter, his cousin was more like his brother. But he died fourteen years ago… I think the girl was about five at the time. Afterwards Maes sort of took over being her father. Especially after her mother died. But she never came to Central, he always wanted her to come and live with us, but she was a stubborn girl. Like her father- her fathers."

Gracia sighed. "I'm hoping Mustang's got a lead on her, I've wanted her to come and live with us since her mother died, even before then if I'm being really honest. She lived in Ishbal, her mother was an Ishballan, and it was no place for a young girl. Then after Maes died, I was even more adamant. I couldn't go visit her like Maes could, I didn't have government funding for those trips and with Elysia being so young… so I wanted her to be here." She frowned at Edward's expression. "Edward? Are you all right?"

He looked a combination between confusion, understanding and unbelieving. The story sounded oddly familiar. A little too familiar if he was being honest.

"Uh… May I have a look at the pictures?" he asked, "Mustang did say something about a private mission he had."

"Sure," Gracia beamed, "she looks like a perfect combination between both her parents, apart from her skin tone of coarse. But when she grins, she looks just like Maes."

Edward's hand was shaking a little as he took out the pictures. Immediately he almost dropped them.

The first was of a baby girl. She was fast asleep in her father's arms. The man was solidly built, like Maes had been, with pitch black hair and a clean shaven face. But the family similarity between the men was unmistakable. But the baby girl… even as a baby she had a shock of silver running through her hair. Her skin was much dark than her father's fair skin. But the man looked so proud the father daughter relationship was unmistakable.

"That's Blake," said Gracia suddenly, "the Azure Alchemist. Bit odd isn't it? Having both Alchemy and Ishballan as her heritage."

"Yeah…" he said distractedly, "odd…"

As the pictures progressed he saw the girl growing up from being a toddler to being about three. So far there had not been a picture of her with her mother, but there had been several with Maes and her father. In one picture, when the girl was about three, the three of them were grinning at the camera with identical grins.

One thing he did notice as he went through the pictures, there was not one picture where he could see her eyes properly. She was either covering them or smiling too boardly.

Then he came across when, from when she was about five where she was sticking her tongue out at the camera, her finger at her right eye. It was bright red, like any Ishballan's. He paused, frowning at the picture, but moved on.

Later, when she had clearly turned about six or seven, she looked a little more sullen and she had taken to wearing dark glasses, at all times it seemed, and her father had disappeared from the pictures. Clearly taken after her father's death.

He came across one photo where the girl was asleep, on a woman's lap, the woman had her hand stroking the girl's dark thick hair, reading a book. The woman was slimly built like her daughter, with finely drawn features for an Ishballan, her red eyes as bright as the red eye he had seen on the younger girl. And like her daughter, she had a shock of silver running through her hair, on the right side. Her face was clearly concentrating hard on the book in hand.

Later the woman was in more and more of the pictures, she never seemed to be smiling properly unless she wasn't aware that the camera was there.

But when the girl looked about eight, even she disappeared. And now the girl had an automail arm and only wore long jeans or dungarees. But Maes still appeared in many of the pictures. The girl would sometimes appear to be angry or sullen, but when she was with Maes she still looked happy.

The very last picture was of when she was about ten or eleven. She was with Maes again, Maes was holding her, the two were grinning at the camera again, her temple was against his head. Her auotmail arm was on show and wrapped around her uncle's neck, her shock of silver falling in her face.

"Is that all?" he asked, jokingly, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Goodness me no," laughed Gracia, "Maes loved taking pictures, these are just a few I picked out. I liked the ones of her smiling so I brought them. Her more recent pictures are back home, Elysia refused to give them up." She sighed. "Elysia sees her cousin as her big sister that she's never met. Her father talked about her all the time, telling her that she couldn't wait for the two to meet. After Maes… died, I carried it on, I couldn't help it. I know all the stories about her off by heart." She made a face. "But I lost track of her after she turned fifteen. Maes last visit was when she turned fifteen."

"Th- that's a shame," Edward said simply, "it would be nice for an orphan to have a family."

"Yeah… you obviously know from experience."

"Yeah…" he trailed off, "I have a big family now…"

Gracia nodded, and went up on tip toe to kiss his forehead. "And I'm glad to be apart of it."

"I'm glad too…" he shook his head, "listen, Mustang is going to be a while, he threw us out of his office to have this meeting. If you want I can tell him you visited and give him the photos."

"Would you? That would be fantastic. I've left Elysia with Rose, but I know what happens when you put her with Leo."

Edward paled. "Poor Rose…"

Laughing Gracia nodded. "Very true, I'll just swing by later and find out what he wanted."

"I'll tell him."

"And Edward, you bring Winry and Al over tonight, you haven't visited us for ages."

"Yeah I know. I will I promise," he grinned, bending to kiss Gracia's cheek.

The older woman waved good bye as she left. Edward watched her leave then practically stormed into the office again just as Lucy retreated away from Mustang, her glasses back on over her eyes.

"Fullmetal, did I say you could come back in."

"No, _sir_," he replied stonily, "but it's almost half nine and I need to be briefed on my next mission, and Lucy has sleep to catch up on."

"I do?" she asked dryly.

"You were complaining enough this morning," he snapped.

"I always complain one someone barges into my room," she sighed, "jeez what crawled up your ass and died…"

His eyes were on fire when he looked at her.

She held her hands up in surrender. "I get it I get it, get out Lucy, I'm off." She muttered darkly under her breath. "See you later Elric," she grumbled, "bye Mustang."

"Good bye Lucy," he stated, stoically.

Lucy waved over her shoulder as she walked out the door, pulling out her packet of cigarettes again taking one out.

As the door closed behind her, Edward stormed over to Mustang's desk and slammed the pictures on down.

"Explain," he snarled.

"Explain what?"

Edward picked up the last picture of Maes and Lucy. "This!" he picked up another when the girl was about eight or nine, her face screwed up in anger as she crossed her arms, "and this," and finally the one of Maes, Blake and Lucy, "and this!"

"Ah…" he said dryly, "you met Gracia…"

"Yeah, she came back early. Are you going to explain or not?"

"What's there to explain?"

"Lucy is Gracia and Maes' niece! He was practically her father! They wanted to adopt her! And you're telling me you know nothing about her!"

"I wasn't sure it was her."

"And now you are?"

"Yes…" Edward looked at him expectantly. "What? You don't expect me to give up that girl's secrets without her consent? I wasn't even sure it was her! Mixes are more common than you think!"

"You lied," he hissed, "you knew exactly who she was."

Mustang shook his head. "Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"Maes was my best friend, yes, of that much I am guilty… but I never met her. I met her mother only once. And her father was my superior. I only knew him through hearsay and Maes. I'm not even sure if he liked me that much. So I can't remember much about her… I can't even remember her real name. And the last picture I saw of her was when she was fifteen. I don't know everything, I still don't."

Edward frowned, having calmed down. "So now what? Is she in the clear?"

"More or less yes… she is no threat. She's too much like her uncle and father… too rational… too much love for human life. But I know you as well… you won't stop till you get to the bottom of it."

Edward grinned wickedly. "Yeah, you got that much right. So she's no longer under surveillance."

"Not in so many words, no. But…" he paused. "Apart from your transportation mission today, you don't have any other missions do you?"

"No… I don't like where this is going."

"Believe me neither do I," sighed Mustang, "Lucy doesn't want to meet Gracia yet, between you and me, I think she's too scared to. You're mission is to make sure they don't bump into each other."

"Easier said than done, Gracia's practically adopted me and Al, and Elysia half sees Winry as a big sister!"

"I know it's going to be a problem, but you've been in more dangerous situations, you'll sort it out."

Edward made a face. "I wouldn't be so sure…" sighed the young man. A thought struck him. "Hang on… if he was mr Hughes cousin… then isn't Lucy's father's name Blake Hughes?"

Mustang shook his head. "Blake and Maes were cousins on their mother's side, their mothers were twins. Hence why those two look more similar than cousins."

"Hummm… but it does give me a route to find out more," murmured Edward, then shook his head. "That aside, this new mission."

"Ah, right."

*

That evening, Lucy seemed to be in a better mood. No one was complaining of coarse, but they were confused. She smiled more at the customers, she took the nasty or uncalled for remarks and ignored them, she was generally just nicer to people she wouldn't necessarily have been nice to.

"Lucy, sweetheart, what happened to you?" asked Marie grinning as Lucy came back with almost a swing in her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about," shrugged Lucy almost giggling.

"You're in a good mood!"

"Is that illegal?"

"No… you're just being nice to the assholes."

"What can I say?" she shrugged, "it's a friday night, they're allowed." She smirked. "Though they might have to look out when they seem me and they're sober."

Marie stopped. "I guess some things are too good to ask for… you're a nice girl, but you're damn harsh."

Lucy laughed, "get used to Marie baby."

"Excuse me!" called a male voice, "we're ready to order here."

"Coming sweetie," Lucy called over her shoulder winking at Marie. Marie just laughed shaking her head.

As the night progressed, Lucy's mood did not waver. Even the regular's commented on it, she just laughed it off and asked them what they wanted. More than once she had been asked to join a party of some kind, she just laughed and told them some other time.

At one point her friend Harry commented her boyfriend would be jealous if he knew what was happening.

"It's a damn good thing I don't have one," she beamed, leaning on the counter having been put on cashier duty for the remainder of her shift.

"You sure? Coz there's someone over there that I recognise."

"Where?" she looked up.

"Over there."

She frowned. Edward sat with Winry looked a little dishevelled. "Yeah… yeah that's my boyfriend with a girl with him…"

"Wha'… oh… right…" Harry looked sheepish, "hey I'm allowed to try and annoy you aren't I?"

"Ain't gonna work when I'm a good mood," she stuck her tongue out at him, "besides, Edward's in love with her, it's cute but I'd wish he'd admit it already. Do me a favour and go ask them if they want food? And give 'em a good deal for yeah? Win's an automail mechanic, but she's a little too generous when it comes to her prices. And Ed gets paid by the state… it's a little pathetic pay if I'm being honest."

"All right, you look after your friends don't you."

The word friends seemed to strike her. She hesitated then smiled softly. "Yeah… I guess I do…"

She watched as Harry walked over to the pair, then nodded over at Lucy. As Winry looked over to her and Edward turned in his seat, Lucy raised a hand in greeting. Winry tried to call her over, but Lucy shook her head pointing to the cashier. Winry rolled her eyes, but nodded. Edward frowned at her, but turned away as Winry turned her attention to Harry, handing him a note.

The pair ordered, and Harry walked back dropping the note next to Lucy's elbow.

"You're right about those two," he added as he walked passed, "it's a shame that the girl is totally oblivious."

"What?" Lucy looked round in surprise, "what's that mean?"

"You haven't noticed?" Harry shrugged, "you'll see."

Lucy frowned, but turned her attention to the note Winry had sent her.

'I'd forgotten you work late on a friday! We'll wait for your shift to finish all right?'

Lucy looked up to where Winry was watching her, she grinned at her friend and nodded, then snapped her attention to the customer standing in front of her.

"Hi, how may I help?" she asked brightly.

Meanwhile, Winry turned her attention back to Edward.

"What did you want?" he asked.

"You've been acting strange since you got back from your mission today."

"I have? The mission went smoothly."

"And you haven't been able to look Gracia in the face."

Edward stared at her, trying to feign innocence. It clearly wasn't working.

"Ed… you've been investigating Lucy haven't you?"

He blinked. "Where'd that come from?"

"You think I haven't noticed the time you've spent with her? Normally I'd suspect something romantic, but the way you treat her or talk to her is nothing like how you've tried to cover your past relationships."

Edward muttered darkly about how Winry knew too much.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Investigate her."

"Because… I… she…" he sighed, "not everything about her adds up you know. So I wanted to get to the bottom of it."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Not the alchemist though."

"Don't get smart."

"What's brought this on anyway," grumbled Edward, privately he'd been hoping for a nice quiet evening with Winry. Though he refused to acknowledge why.

"Just the way you've been. It's like you've been on edge! It's not like you Ed, I haven't seen you like this since your search for the philosophers stone."

"Shhht!" hissed Edward.

"Yes yes I know I know. But it's true. You pounce on information you can. And… besides…"

"What?"

"I saw you staring at the picture as well."

He hesitated. "What?"

"That one of that little girl grinning, showing off her lost tooth… with dark skin, black hair with a lock of silver running through it… the one next to mr Hughes, Gracia and Elysia on the mantle piece."

Cursing inwardly, Edward had forgotten how observant Winry could be.

"What's that got to do-"

"Lucy you moron, you know more than I do, and I'm starting to catch on."

He paused again, then looked away. He glanced over at Lucy who had been sent to a table to collect an order. She laughed a little, laying a small hand on the man's shoulder causing him to flush red. He was drunk, and she was taking advantage of it. Edward wasn't sure if he wanted to involve Winry… it could ruin her friendship with Lucy… even if she was aware of the fact that Lucy was hiding things from her.

"Winry…" he said slowly, "do me a favour."

"What?" she snapped.

He looked at her, her blue eyes were on fire as she stared at him. "Could… could you just drop it?"

"No."

"What!" He had expected resistance, but not out right refusal. Not from Winry! She was more reasonable that that.

"I said no. I know you're just trying to protect me or what ever, but it's not going to work. I want to know now as well. Lucy's my friend," she paused "at least I think she is… and I want to know about her too. And not because I want to investigate her. I don't care what I find out, it'll just mean I understand more. I don't think there is anyway I can hate her."

Edward sighed. The stubbornness had kicked in. "But Wi-"

"No buts. I'm doing this because I want to. And there's nothing you or anyone can do about it."

And Edward snapped. He didn't understand why Winry was being so unreasonable. "Fine," he snarled, "just fine! Do what you want, I don't care. Just do me one favour, I promised Mustang I would not let Gracia see, meet or even hear of Lucy until _Lucy _was ready, so in all your curiosity, you keep that promise to. Not for my sake, for your so-called friend over there."

With that he stood up and stormed out. Leaving Winry looking utterly lost. She had expected annoyance. Not anger. But then again, that aspect of Edward never changed. He reacted quite violently to almost everything.

"Hey," Lucy had walked over, "what was that about?"

"You know what? I have no idea," sighed Winry, "he'll come around though, he's just more emotional than most guys."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Winry laughed. "Yeah but that's Ed, it takes him a while to really be comfortable around people." She sighed and shook her head. "I think I'd better make that meal one to go."

"Yeah sure hun, I'll get onto it," she paused and glanced at the clock in the corner, "look I get off in about an hour, but I can get Marie to cover for me all right? I'll take you home."

"I'll be fine-"

"No, I'll take you home, we can have a bit of a girl night."

"But work-"

"I don't start till one."

"You're worse than me."

"I know," she smiled at the blonde, "give me five minutes."

"All right," Winry sighed.

Lucy grinned and got up to leave for the back, explaining what had happened to Marie quickly. Winry caught sight of Marie nodding, glancing at her. She raised a hand in acknowledgement.

As she thought about it, Winry made her decision. She would look into Lucy's past. But just because she wanted to know. She knew Lucy wasn't her real name, or that she hadn't been straight about everything in her past. She didn't hold it against her though. She obviously wanted to leave her past behind. Winry had decided… what ever she found out, would do nothing to effect her relationship with the girl. What ever that was… three weeks wasn't long enough to decide… but it was long enough for her to know she didn't want Lucy to leave any time soon.

She just hoped Lucy felt the same.

Just as she had promised, Lucy was out in five minutes, hold a bag of her and Ed's meal, smiling at her.

"C'mon girly," she beamed, "if Edward's not going to appreciate it, then I will."

Winry laughed. She hadn't known Lucy long, but at least she could make her laugh.


	7. Old Nightmares,New Discoveries

Old Nightmares, Old Dangers, New Discoveries

Winry and Edward didn't all of Saturday. It was already driving everyone around them nuts. It was the longest time they hadn't spoken when they had argued.

Both were too stubborn to talk to each other, to apologise for exploding, amongst other things. Meanwhile Lucy was left sighing between the two of them. Edward refused to talk to her, even about the questions he was going to ask her. Just then they seemed to have fled from his mind.

On that sunday, Lucy had gone over to Winry's after her work, only to find Edward talking to Russell, Al talking to Fletcher and Winry working in her shop looking irritable. It seemed the situation seemed to be far from over.

She quickly greeted the boys before heading back to the shop to talk to Winry before she broke what ever she was holding.

"You know…" Russell said tentatively.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No."

Russell sighed. "All right fine- I won't get involved. But will you two kiss and make up soon? It's driving me and Fletch mad."

"Don't drag me into this brother!" Fletcher called, "they can do what they want!"

Russell laughed. "He's still scared of you."

"For good reason…" grumbled Edward.

Meanwhile Lucy was trying to work on Winry.

"But you two have been friends since you were kids."

"Which is why he should know better."

"What's this all about anyway?"

"Him being stupidly over protective and generally stupid."

"But he's like that."

"I know- still means he should apologise."

"Yeah… but… he's Edward," Lucy reasoned vaguely, "I've only known you guys for three weeks… but I can see this much… you two are close. It's like you guys can't be without each other. I'm kinda jealous."

Winry looked up suddenly. Lucy wasn't looking at her any more. Instead she was swinging in her chair, looking at the floor.

"It's like… you've got someone you can always rely on… no matter what. And even if you argue, you're not that worried about you two never talking again… because you know that's impossible. I won't say it's like having a sibling, coz it's not even like that. With a sibling, you sort of expect it. You can't with friends, there's a trust there…"

"Lucy…" Winry said softly.

"It's ok," she said brightly, looking up, smiling. The fake smile was back. She wasn't really aware of how invisible she could be with her emotions some times. "I chose the way I am, I chose to travel. But… I'm here now, and maybe I can have that with someone now too."

"Yeah," agreed Winry, "yeah maybe you can… and you can start with me…"

A blush spread across Lucy's cheeks. "You haven't known me long enough."

"Yeah… but it's weird… I don't usually get on with girls, because I always hung out with Ed and Al… but I get on with you."

"I guess," her smile turned lopsided, "now… are you going to be the better person and go and talk to Edward first?"

She sighed exasperatedly, "I guess so."

"All right," beamed Lucy, "now, I'm going to go get ingredients for dinner, and when I get back I want to see you two all closey close ok?"

"Fine…" Winry said dryly.

Lucy beamed at her and hopped off her chair. "I'll be back in a bit."

She left the shop, closing the door softly behind her, walking away with a bounce in her step.

"She talks too much."

Winry jumped and spun in her chair, hand over her heart. "How long have you been there for?" she snapped.

"Since her fake smile appeared," Edward shrugged, walking down the rest of the stairs, "she's too nosey."

"So are you," she snapped.

"It's the one thing we have in common."

Winry sighed. "Ed… li-"

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Winry blinked at him owlishly.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you like that… you have a right to know too… and out of all us of us, she's the one she's closest to. You're the first person she became comfortable around, the first person to know about her automail limbs… the first person to find out about…" he paused and raised his right palm to her.

"How'd you-"

"Don't ask…" he rolled his eyes, "I only found out a couple of weeks back… I knew you knew- she didn't have to say." He sighed and walked towards her. "I just… I'm worried about what I might find out about her. It could be dangerous, and if it is, I don't want you to get hurt. I… I…" he stammered then took her hand in his own. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

"You'd blame yourself," Winry chuckled, "you always do."

"It usually is my fault, and this time I feel like… if I find it out, then I can stop anything worse from happening."

Winry sighed. Then laid her other hand on his. "Ed listen to me… I'm a big girl now… I can deal with giant… morons… hell I can deal with you! And I'm sure I can deal with anything from Lucy's past too…"

"The past come to haunt the present."

"I know that… I've seen what you and Al had to go through. And I wished all that time I could have helped you properly. But you never let me. This time… this time I'm going to help you. And I'm going to help my new friend too. What ever the consequences. All right?"

Edward stared at her, studying her blue eyes closely. They were fearless, determined and everything that made Winry… Winry… everything he… he loved about her. If he was really being honest with himself.

"If I let you help…" he said slowly, "then I'm in charge… if we get into a bad situation because of it… and I tell you to run, you piss off and don't look back."

"I promise."

"And you won't talk to Lucy?"

Winry hesitated. "I can't lie to her…"

"No- we will tell her, eventually, but right now she only knows that I've investigating her. She also knows that I will eventually tell Al and you as well. But for now… don't tell her. It'll keep the peace… and it'll mean you two can stay close."

Winry smiled, then hugged him tightly. "You never change do you, Ed," she said softly, "you always want what's best for me…"

Edward went red, but hugged her back, trying not to forget about the blush. Which was impossible. "I try," he replied.

She pulled away, smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "So… are you going to fill me in?"

"Yeah," grinned Edward, taking Lucy's seat, and proceeded to tell Winry what he had found out. All the time the back of his head nagging him 'why did you know this before you idiot? Kiss her! Damnit just kiss her! You fool… you damn fucking fool!'

*

Lucy was still in a mood. Relatively. She was certain that Winry and Edward had made up by that point, though she was getting annoyed by the fact that he had not yet made his feelings for her clear.

"He'll admit it," she muttered to herself, as she examined a tomato, "if he doesn't I'll make him…"

"Did you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?"

"No," she replied absently, not even looking at the speaker, "it's the third."

"Really? What's the first two?"

"Well first is hair growing on the palm of your hand," she paused, then, "the second is looking for the hair growing on the palm of your hand." She looked up grinning to see the man looking at his palm. But she almost dropped the fruit in her hand as she recognised him.

He was tall, well built. His hair was pitch black with a shock of silver running through it, on the right side. His skin was dark, and he had all the features of an Ishballan male, the broad long nose, the defined jaw line, and even the wide red eyes. But his eyes were covered by sunglasses, as were her own. He looked at her over the top of them with a smirk on his full mouth.

"Well hi," the man smirked, "long time no see…"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed at him.

He glanced around. "Let's talk somewhere more private, you can shop in a moment."

"But-"

"Now…" his voice was low and commanding.

She swallowed hard and nodded, dropping the basket she was holding. His hand wrapped around her wrist and he pulled her along behind him. She felt helpless for the first time in a long time.

But there was nothing she could do. He was back… her big brother was back…

*

"And that's all I know," Edward sat back, to watch Winry's reaction.

It wasn't what she had expected. She looked ready to cry for some reason. "She's been through a lot…" she said softly, "utterly rejected… watching both parents die… having to identify the body… it must have been hell."

"I know."

"I wander why she refused to come home with Mr Hughes."

"Gracia said stubbornness," shrugged Edward, "from the looks of things, I won't disagree." He paused and looked around. "She's been gone a long time."

"Got distracted by a book shop?" Winry shrugged, "you know her."

Edward stood up, nervously. It wasn't like Lucy at all. She may have gotten distracted, but she'd never have made them wait that long. Besides… she was always hungry at about that time. They all were. "I don't think so…" He frowned. "You think she ran into the creep from before?"

"Ace?" Winry paled. "M- maybe."

He shook his head. "I don't like this, I'm going to go find her."

"But… it's going to rain."

"I'll find an umbrella."

"I'll come with-"

"No," he interrupted, "not this time. I'm worried she got herself into a bad situation. One is better than a group here." Jogged across the room and grabbed his coat from the hanger, picking up an umbrella as he went. "I'll be back soon," he promised. He left, opening the umbrella as he stepped outside, and started walking… fast.

"You'd better," grumbled Winry. At the same time she smiled to herself. Even if he didn't know it, Edward was warming up to the girl. Not friendship by any stretch of the imagination, but nearly there.

*

He pulled her into a sheltered ally way and released her wrist. There was thunder rolling over head. It was going to rain. Lucy didn't like rain.

"What are you doing here?" she asked more calmly.

"Is that anyway to greet your older brother."

"Half brother," she snapped, "you've never treated me like a sister- not once. Now what do you want?"

"Oh oh oh, feisty as ever… guess it's the only reason you've survived."

"No thanks to you."

He smirked at her. "You never needed my help."

"I had to learn to make it on my own, you bastard. It would have been nice if I had some one I could have relied on."

"You looked fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate you…"

"Somethings never change," he sighed dramatically.

Thunder rumbled again as the two siblings glared at each other.

"Why are you here?" she snarled.

"I'm not allowed to be?"

"It's just weird. I don't see you for over a year, and now you turn up- out of no where. And you want to speak to me."

"I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine- well I was… then you showed up."

"Stop being so cliché."

"I can't help it! You're here!"

His eyes narrowed at her. "You know… there's only so much of your abuse I will tolerate," he told her, flexing his hand, "and you're about to over step the mark."

Lucy glared at him. She knew he was dangerous, he'd never put her through absolute horror in the past when he could have, but she always wondered if one day he'd loose his temper entirely and really try to break her, instead of just physically harming her.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"That's better," he smiled at her, but it was by no means a reassuring thing, "I want money."

"I don't have any."

"Sure you do."

"I don't… it's gone on my automail and my living expenses. This time I really have no money."

"Funny… normally you have some so you can move on."

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

Around them the rain started pattering down. In a matter of seconds they were drenched, and the thunder echoed directly above them. Outside the ally people were ducking for cover, and laughing in the rain.

Lucy shivered. She hated the rain.

"You're not planning to move here are you," he hissed at her, only just audible in the storm, "your planning to live here." He started laughing. "Just like your daddy always planned, right? You and your damn precious father."

"He could have been your father too," she said softly.

"What?" his laughter cut off, "that Alchemy dog… I don't think so."

"He loved mum," she insisted, "he loved her. He wanted to bring all of us here. He… he wanted all of us to have a new life."

"And then he went and got himself killed. Convenient."

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy was almost crying, but you couldn't tell in the rain.

"Nothing, just your precious daddy wasn't all he was cracked up to be."

She shook her head. "He wasn't but he tried his best. And mum did too."

Her brother gave a hollow laugh. "What makes you think that woman even cared about you?" he snarled at her, "you made her life a misery!"

"She loved me… mum loved me…"

"She hated you… because you made everyone turn against her." He looked her over in disgust. "I'm surprised you haven't been thrown out of here as well. You don't belong anywhere."

Now she was crying. Tears streaming down her face. "Why do you hate me?" she asked, her voice cracking, "What did I do?"

"You exist," he hissed at her. Without warning, he slapped her hard, sending her sprawling into the pavement. "You're useless the way you are now. You've gotten soft… wanting to stay here… the same thing will happen you know- you'll get found out, and you'll get rejected. Again and again and again- just like you always do."

"I'm not always rejected!" she retorted, turning round. She could taste blood, he had split her lip, "people like me! People-" The air was pushed from her lungs as he landed a kick to her ribs.

"Don't kid yourself," he snarled, "it's called pity. Some fuckers have it."

"Not all of them!" Lucy insisted.

"Yes all of them," he laughed again, and bent down to pick her up but her collar, "one of these days you'll learn… you're not wanted." He spat at her, raised his fist. She closed her eyes, accepting the final blow.

Thudding to the ground again, she lay there, sobbing, crying like a child as her brother stepped over her. Walking away, hands in his pockets, looking around suspiciously, blinking the rain from his eyes.

What was that girl up to? Moving to Armestrian central? She's was mad… they'd never let her stay. He scowled to himself… should he stay and see how things panned out? Might be the only option if he couldn't get any cash…

Lucy lay there for a few moment, waiting for her sobs to subside. Her brother's words echoing in her head. The same as always. Your not wanted… you're nothing… mum hated you… A fresh wave of tears hit her, as she sat up, painfully.

No… she had to do this by herself. She would be fine… she always was.

Pushing down her sobs, she pulled herself to her feet. Had she dropped anything? Yes… her wallet lay in the alley, it was a miracle her brother hadn't noticed it. She walked over to it slowly, clutching at her ribs, she was sure one was broken. She picked it up gingerly, and looked around. It was time to go…

*

"LUCY!" called Edward through the rain, water getting in his eyes, "Lucy! Answer me! Fuckit- where are you?!"

He had checked the book stores, the second hand shops the groceries. Nothing. No one had seen her. She was no where. It was like she had vanished.

Not too long before, Edward would not have put it passed her, but now? She wasn't like that. She'd have left a note or told them herself or _something_. Something had to have happened to her.

"The hotel," he muttered, "she'd have headed back there."

On the realisation, he doubled back and practically ran full pelt towards their shared home. Which was when he almost ran into her. He spotted her at a distance, but she was walking so slowly he didn't register it. As he grew closer, he slowed down. The slim build was unmistakable, even in the rain.

"Lucy!" he shouted.

She didn't react, kept walking forewords. Slowly.

"Lucy!" he jogged to catch up with her, "Lucy where have you been I've been-" He cut himself off as he looked at her. "Lucy what happened? Why is your lip cut? Why is there a bruise on your cheek? Damnit why are you holding your side?"

"You don't care," she muttered sullenly, "Winry sent you… you're trying to impress her."

"You moron, she didn't send me. Lucy stop, talk to me."

"Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Leave me alone."

"No, you're a mess. Come on," he grabbed her wrist, "I'll take you home, we'll clean-"

"No," she snapped, snatching her wrist back, "I don't need your help or anyone else's!"

"Lu-"

"Stop saying that damn name! Lucy Lucy Lucy! Shut up!"

"Wha…" he frowned. Lucy was rational… she was calm… calculating sometimes. But not like this. He's never seen her like this. He put a hand on her shoulder, and stopped her, he tried to make her look at him. She wouldn't. "Ok… Lucy? I don't know what happened… but I'm taking you back to Winry's. Over there she will clean you up, I will go and buy the groceries and Russell is going to do the cooking."

"Stop preten-"

"Oh get it through your thick skull!" he snapped at her, "we do care, you understand? Fuck knows why! But we do!" Without thinking, he pushed the umbrella into her hands and picked her arm, right arm supporting her back, the other supporting her legs. "You struggle, your ribs will get worse, understood?"

"Why-"

"Just accept it, you idiot."

Lucy quietened down, her head hanging into her neck. She was soaked. And strangely she felt hot.

"Damnit," grumbled Edward, "you're going to get pneumonia."

Lucy said nothing. Her glasses and slipped off into her lap, her eyes were closed. Edward was suddenly glad he had found her when he had. She would have never made it back to the hotel.

"Stupid brother," she murmured in her slumber.

'Brother?' thought Edward, 'what brother?'

*

He managed to get her home. Just. Almost immediately Winry went into a panic, then bossy mode almost simultaneously. She ordered Edward to put Lucy in her room. She ordered Al to warm up some water and Fletcher to find some bandages.

"What do I do?" asked Russell, bemused.

"You come with me," Edward stated, coming out of Winry's room as she entered it, "I promised her that we'd get something to eat."

"Are you sure this is the time?"

"More than ever… she was in a complete state when I found her, I'm not even sure she knew who I was for half the time." He paused, remembering what she said. No one cares? He'd never heard her so negative. "Get your jacket, come on."

"I'm cooking?"

"Yep."

In her room Winry stood stunned for a moment, the girl's lip was swollen and bloody, which her cheek was already had a bluish tinge. Her left arm hung over her right side, as though she'd been holding it.

"Who the hell…" she said softly, then shook her head.

Alphonse ran in with the hot water. "Anything else?"

"Just be on stand by, she's sick so she'll be delirious. But wait outside… I think her ribs are cracked."

"What do- oh," he flushed pink and darted out of the room as quickly as possible.

Fletcher entered as he left. "Bandages," he said shortly, and fled.

"Ah they're good boys" chuckled Winry, she turned to Lucy, "all right now… let's see the damage."

She lift the girl a little, leaning her against her body, and tried removing her wet top.

"No," Lucy murmured, stirring, "no… nonononono."

"Lucy, ssshh shhh shh," Winry said softly, "come on it's just me."

"No… it's secret."

"But it's me, I'm just trying to help."

"Winry?"

"Yeah, it's me. You know me."

"Ok… but don't tell anyone." Sleepily she raised her arms, making the job easier for Winry.

"Tell anyone- oh…" she blinked a few times then shook her head. It was not the time for her mechanics to kick in.

Almost her entire left side was automail. From just below her bosom it seemed to just above her hip. But it was all joined to her automail limbs by a small flexible metal joint. Effectively a quarter of her body was automail. From what she could see. But there was clearly more to it… and the technology was very advanced.

"I won't tell," she promised.

"Good…" Lucy smiled, her eyes still shut, "was wrong…" she muttered.

Afterwards Lucy didn't say another word. Winry examined her ribs. They weren't broken, but they were cracked. She quickly secured her ribcage in bandaged, to make sure she couldn't do any more damage in her sleep. Then turned to her face. She used the hot water to clean off the blood at her lip. The wound was clear, but for the blood and already seemed to be calming down significantly. But her cheek was still inflamed.

"Al!" she called.

"Yeah!" his voice came through the door.

"Get me cold water!"

"One moment!"

Winry quickly covered Lucy's body. Considering now she had stripped the girl of all wet garments, it was now not just a secret she was concealing.

There came a knock on the door.

"Come on Al," she called, "she's decent."

Careful Alphonse walked in with the water in a bowl, glanced at Lucy then walked out again. This time it wasn't out of embarrassment. It was out of concern.

Wetting a towel, she pressed it to her cheek as a cold compress.

She sighed. She couldn't do any more.

She felt her forehead. Evidently Edward had brought her back in time. Her temperature was gone. Now she was sleeping instead of passed out. She'd be all right in a few hours. And knowing Lucy, less time than that. The girl was resilient as well as stubborn

"Is she ok?" this question came from Fletcher as Winry stepped out.

"Few cuts and bruises, but she's fine, she's even over her fever." She looked over at Edward who was glaring off into the middle distance, "which is really thanks to Ed."

"Just wanted to bring her home," he shrugged.

"Food's ready," announced Russell, "rice and curry folks, sorry I was a little rushed."

Winry chuckled, "he gets annoying when he's worried."

"I wasn't worried," mumbled Edward, already at the dining table, "can we just eat?"

"You guys go on, I want to keep an eye on Lucy," Winry said.

"I'll bring some in for you," Russell told her.

"Thanks Russ," she smiled gently, before re-entering her room.

Edward watched her leave then rolled his eyes and let his head hit the table. He wasn't even that sure why he had panicked so much when he heard her talk like that. It wasn't like she was his friend… but she was person. That was the only explanation he could give, she was a person and she was clearly injured.

Well… it was the only explanation that would work for the moment.

*

Lucy stirred. Her head felt like a drum someone was beating, her lip and cheek ached. When she moved her right arm her ribs felt like they were breaking all over again.

What the hell had happened to-

Him… she remembered… He had turned up… her older brother… older half brother that was. Demanded money… called her useless… beat her up… left her crying in the rain… He always did that. It had become a strange tradition… the only contact they knew or understood. Lucy never did understand why she waited for him to change his mind… accept her as his little sister. But she still did. It wasn't that she forgave him- she just wanted to have a family… and he was apart of that family. Even if it wasn't in the most positive of ways.

She frowned and looked around. This was Winry's place, she recognised the bed. But how did she end up here? Normally she would have headed straight home… considered leaving… sometimes the want to leave won, sometimes it didn't. Now, as she thought about it, she knew the want to leave would loose.

But what had happened?

Edward… Was that…? Yes… yes it was him. The one who she shouted at, she couldn't even remember what she had said, but all the regret hurt and anger inside her just spilled out. He probably hated her… and yet… it was probably him who had brought her back. What for? Why?

She sat up, groaning, hand to her head, she glanced down, she was only wearing her underwear. Her eyes widened, her side! She panicked, grabbed the sheets to cover her, but that was when she noticed Winry. She was asleep on the side of her bed, it looked as though she had been holding her hand for a while. It had been her left hand, so there was no way she could have felt anything.

Lucy dropped the sheets and looked again. She was bandaged up, her ribs secured. It had probably been Winry's work… she didn't know Russell or Fletcher that well, Alphonse was far too embarrassed too easily and Edward generally refused to help when it came to looking after another's wounds, insisting his automail arm made him clumsy. Something Lucy did not doubt, she knew that feeling all too well.

She smiled. She made a mental note to thank the blonde girl. She also knew Winry would be full of questions about her side, but that made no difference. It was all right if Winry knew… she'd keep her secret. The other's would find out eventually. But not yet.

She eased herself out of bed, and walked towards the door. She picked up one of Winry's larger t-shirt that had been put over the stool of her dressing table. It smelt clean. She pulled it on, painfully. She paused, that had taken a little too much out of her. It was just broken ribs and a split lip that she was recovering from.

She left the room silently, closing the door behind her silently. She crept through the dark living room, through to the kitchen. She could hear the boys snoring, she didn't want to wake them.

But as she entered the kitchen, she sensed someone was there. She almost gasped. She wasn't wearing her dark glasses.

"Who's there?" she asked, her hair falling into her face as she fixed her eyes on the floor.

"Edward," came the sullen reply, "what are you doing up?"

"Getting water," she replied quietly, "I'll go back to bed."

"You're not wearing your glasses are you?"

She froze. "No…" she replied, swallowing hard.

Edward sighed. She heard his chair scraping against the floor. His footsteps… heading away from her. A cupboard opened, and closed. He walked again, then the water began running then splashed into a cup. The water turned off, and he walked towards her.

She could make out his silhouette. She knew she couldn't run, immediately her neck bent making her hair fall into her face.

"Here," he pushed a glass into her hands, "look… Lucy… you don't want me to see your eyes… I… I won't see them. Not unless you want me to. I'm not going to cheat and trick you into showing me… ok?"

"O… ok…" she looked up at him, accepting the cup. He had stepped into a space of moonlight. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking straight ahead, his face determined.

"I just have one question… it's my question that I missed today…"

"Go on?"

"What happened today? No lies, no jumping around the question, nothing like that."

"Why?"

"You scared me. You kept telling me no one cared, that I only came to help you because Winry told me to… that was your fever talking-"

"Fever?"

"You were drenched… I'm surprised you fought it so fast. You had quite a high temperature. But… something had to have happened to make you think that."

Lucy paused, she looked down again, her hands squeezing around the glass without really thinking. "I…" she leaned against the counter behind her, "I was at the grocers shop… and… I saw someone I know-"

"Who?"

"Som-"

"I said no jumping."

She hesitated. "I… I have an older brother."

"What?" he looked at her, he could make out her outline, bent over that glass over water, looking so small. She looked like a child.

"He's my half brother. Ten years older than me. My mum got married at sixteen. Had a child at seventeen, that was my brother… but her husband beat her up… she had been told several times to get rid of her husband, but she couldn't do it. She was too scared of him. Then when she was twenty she met my dad… they started out as friends, and he saved her. He took her and her son… my brother, away from that house. Brother's dad was exiled by the elders of the town, saying that it was against Ishballa to treat a woman in such a way."

"So… that's how your parents met?"

"Yeah… but they're relationship was purely friendship for five years. Then I think my dad admitted he was in love with her… she rejected him…" she chuckled, "rejected him for a year. But dad didn't give up. They got married the last time he insisted he loved her. I was born a year after that." She frowned. That didn't really do her parent's story justice… but it was basically right. "But… brother didn't like it… he didn't like my dad, he couldn't remember his own father that well… but he saw my dad as a usurper, who stole mum away from his dad. So… he hates me. And I know he doesn't hate mixes, growing up I remember him befriending mixes. But he hates me because I'm the confirmation that his parents could never have worked."

"So what does that have to do with today?" his tone sounded dangerous.

"He found me… he does this sometimes… when he was fifteen, after my dad died, he left us. To travel like how I do. This time… he wanted money… I don't have any to give him, so he… did this," she pointed at her face.

"He beat up… his little sister?" Edward's voice was cold, "he told you no one cared? He told you you were worthless?"

She nodded. "He always does… I should be used to by now."

"No you shouldn't… he should be trying to protect you… he should be trying to help you. You didn't have to be alone for so long."

"I don't blame him," she said quietly.

"Why not?!" he burst out.

"Because… I'm my father's daughter," she smiled sadly, "and he hated my father. Why should I blame him for something I really am?"

Edward stared at her. He wasn't sure he could believe what he was hearing. But then again, it had come from Lucy… He sighed then did something he never expected to do. He put his arms around her and hugged her.

"You told me that no one cares," he said, "that's not true… Winry cares, Al cares… I care… to a certain extent…" that got a laugh out of her, as she rested her head against his chest. "Forget what that faggot said, he's lying. People care about you, and you're not useless."

"I know… I just… forget."

"And you don't need him. You have your mum, dad and uncle with you… and once you find your family you'll have them too… and you've got us."

"Mmm…" she sighed and hugged him back for a moment, then pulled back, her hair still covering her face. "Thank you…"

Edward didn't say anything, he just nodded and released her. She turned and went back to bed.

"Hey… Lucy?"

"Yeah Ed?"

He paused, surprised. She never called him Ed. He shook his head. "I… I think I should give up on the questions for a little bit… I'll do my own research for a bit… ok?"

Lucy paused. "All right… but… your one question day thing still stands… if you need any help… but…" she smiled. "Let's just say it'll last longer than just just a month, you'd only have two more weeks otherwise."

"You've only got a week left in the hotel… have you found a place to stay?"

"I…" she hesitated, "I'll find something," she promised.

"You'd better…"

Lucy chuckled to herself . She walked back into her room. Edward paused looking after her then shook his head.

"Weird… I think I'm actually starting to like this girl…" he muttered to himself, he blew out his cheeks, walking back into the kitchen to get his own glass of water.


	8. Life Goes On

A/N: Thank you LonelyFairy! You're review seriously made my day! Hehe... her name... ah we shall see. As for Ed =____='' I'm beginning to wander if I've made these character's compatible at all! Ah well :P Such things cannot to revealed too quickly ;] I hope you enjoy chapter eight!

Life Goes On

A month passed. Slowly. Summer had well and truly arrived, the days were now hot instead of pleasantly warm

Lucy's injuries healed, but she was still on edge. The fact that she knew her brother was in town scared her worse than she would ever admit. But he never showed his face to her again. The problem was she didn't believe that meant anything when it came to him.

She had managed to find a place to live… with Winry, until she found her own place. The best part of that deal was the fact that Winry said the only payment she wanted for the room (that had been vacated the week before Lucy's time in the hotel had run out) was her help in the shop when ever she could give it. Which generally meant after her work at the restaurant during the week she worked afternoons, Fridays and Saturdays, she worked mornings and sundays she was given off.

Over that time, Winry and Lucy became closer than either of them had thought possible in such a short space of time. Even after finding out about her past from Edward, she felt she could trust Lucy. Especially after she told her the story behind her left side.

Meanwhile Edward had kept his promise about not investigating her through interrogation. Instead he began to get to know her as a person, someone he could consider a friend. Despite their obvious friendship growing closer, they bickered worse than Winry and he had. Half the time people weren't even sure what had sparked off the argument. Yet the two of them had grown closer without even realising.

As for Alphonse, he was feeling rather pleased with himself. He and Lucy had always been friends, and pretty good friends despite the large age gap. But now his two best friends, Winry and Edward, were friends with the new comer too.

The Tringham brothers had hung around for a further two weeks after the attack. Russell and Lucy found a lot of common ground with each other, while poor Fletcher was still rather scared of her. At the same time, the younger Tringham found himself admiring her as well. She could be soft and gentle, but at the same time loud and intimidating.

The only problem Edward was having, that seemed to have taken up a lot of his time, was trying to keep Gracia and Lucy from meeting. And life had become much harder since Lucy had moved in with Winry. He was just grateful she worked rather long hours.

One morning, about a month after Lucy's attack, Edward ended up at the office looked exhausted. Havoc immediately cracked up laughing.

"C'mon then, what's happened today?" asked Falman good naturedly.

"Please don't ask," grumbled Edward, slumping at a desk, "last night was the hardest night I've ever had to put up with."

The night before, Gracia had gone out with a few of a friends to the same restaurant that Lucy was working in. By chance Edward had been sent there to pick up some food for himself, Alphonse and Winry. When Gracia had walked in, Edward had spent the next hour trying to distract Lucy by going to the back repeatedly. He even had to enlist the help of her closer friends of Marie and Harry.

"What are you doing here anyway?" demanded Mustang, "shouldn't you be on your mission."

"Look… it's Saturday, and Lucy got off late last night, she's got the morning off. Even if Gracia does turn up, that girl is dead to the world until about twelve."

A muscle twitched in Mustang's forehead, his teeth gritted. Edward being smart arsed again.

"What you doing here anyway?" asked Hawkeye.

"I've just got a lead on Maes Hughes' mother's maiden name."

"How?"

"Sheska tracked down his parents marriage certificate," shrugged Edward, "but it's kinda now my problem to find out any more. But it looks like I'm going to have to go to a registration office. They don't have anything in the records room."

"So why are you here?" asked Mustang, irritably.

"To pick it up," he picked up a photocopy of a document and waved it in the air, "and don't burn it, I've got another three copies with Sheska in case you did that."

"You've definitely been working with me for way too long," grumbled Mustang.

"No really," muttered Havoc, "we've been doing that since we first met him."

Edward snorted and got up. "All right, I'll see you guys later. I've got work to do."

"No- you're just being nosey," Mustang said, casually.

"And damn proud," retorted Edward, walking out of the room, "and don't make a short joke- it doesn't work on me any more."

"Sure, short stuff, keep telling yourself that."

Edward froze mid step, muttered darkly and moved on, his shoulders hunched. He wasn't sure why, but hearing any references about being short to him still got to him. He wasn't even that short any more!

As he walked out of the room, Mustang smirked.

"Still got it."

"Sir," said Hawkeye suddenly, "might I ask… what have you told Mrs. Hughes about Lucy?"

Mustang stopped, and made a face. "That I had a lead on her where abouts," he shrugged, "I'm not lying."

"Yes sir… keep telling yourself that," Hawkeye said dryly.

Mustang looked up at her in surprised, she just went back to keeping Black Hayate entertained. He shook his head. Hawkeye's wit was the same as ever.

*

He went to three registration offices. Nothing was turned up. He was getting annoyed. It was getting close to lunch time, and he'd had nothing to eat but for an orange he'd stolen off Georgie at the desk.

He arrived at the fourth. It was a simple affair unlike the grand halls he had been to before. He frowned… from what he had seen of Hughes, he thought it unlikely that his parents would have married somewhere so quiet. But then again… he knew very little of what his parents were like. He never talked about them apart from saying his mother never liked him joining the military.

He walked in, and found himself at the reception desk. The woman behind the desk was a brunette, who looked incredibly bored. He walked over to her putting his hands on the table in front of her. She looked up, and sat straighter suddenly looking far brighter.

"How many I help you?" she asked happily.

He pulled out his Alchemist watch and put it on the table. "Access to your records room please?"

She stared at the watch then at him, and her eyes widened. "Yes mr. Elric, right away," she managed to get out, standing up, "Susan! Come watch the desk!"

"All right!" a faint voice called from the back.

"Come this way Mr. Elric."

Edward smirked. The perks of being a famous alchemist… they didn't have to know that he had more or less no jurisdiction over the registration records.

"In here," smiled the girl, opening a door.

"Thank you," he said shortly, "I'll call if I need any help."

"But I-" he just looked at her, "yes mr Elric… sir." She left very quickly.

He grinned. Fourth time that day. It did not get old. Right, he put his hands on his hips. Maes Hughes' mother's full maiden name was Freya Patterson. All he had to do was look up up the the married registration for a Patterson that wasn't to a Hughes. Then find the birth certificate, which should have been there, to make sure it was the right woman, then head back to head quarters to get more information on Blake… what ever he found out the surname was.

It was a plan… and if it worked, he'd probably be able to find out her full name as well. That is… if she took her father's surname… finding an Armestrian and Ishballan marriage certificate would be much harder to do.

He was there for an hour before he found Patterson. But it was a birth certificate. Of Freya and Desdemona Patterson, identical twin girls. Born about seventy years previously.

Well… he was on the right track. But in the wrong file.

Grumbling to himself he moved on. Another hour passed. With a lot of him complaining and cursing. Occasionally kicking things. Outside the woman at the desk Rebecca and her friend Susan pressed their ears against the door, jumping back when he kicked something.

"What's he looked for?" asked red headed Susan.

"I dunno," Rebecca replied, "he's been in there for hours!"

"AHA!" cheered the Alchemist inside, the two women turned their attention back to eavesdropping.

There were two certificates in his hands. One was of Freya Patterson to Fredrick Hughes. The other of Desdemona Patterson to… He looked at the name… Zackarius… Fuller. So… Lucy's grandparents were Desdemona and Zackarius Fuller.

It was strange to think of her in those terms. At least he now knew her surname… at least it was if she had her father's surname. Blake Fuller. The Azure Alchemist.

It was a start.

He glanced up at the clock in the room, and muttered a curse. He had promised Lucy he'd go pick up some food off her at two, it was now half past. She was going to kill him. He put the file back and ran out of the room. Knocking over the two unsuspecting receptionists.

"Thank you!" he called over his shoulder, "you were a great help!"

Susan and Rebecca rubbed their noses, looking confused.

"What did we do?" asked Susan.

"I have no idea…"

*

Edward arrived at the back way to the restaurant where Lucy was standing, cigarette in hand looking annoyed. She scowled as she saw him approaching.

"You're late," she snapped coldly.

"I know, I'm sorry, research," he gasped, bending over, his hands on his knees.

"On what?"

"You what else?" he complained, "gimme a minute!" He fell back on the ground, catching his breath, "I ran here!"

Lucy smirked, pushing her glasses up her nose. "I can see that Elric," she retorted.

"Oh what? You're not that annoyed with me! I'm not that late!"

"Almost an hour," she replied, "it's cold now."

"I'll heat it up."

"What ever, she pushed the boxes into his hands. "Marie said you'd be late, I should have listened to her."

"It's not like you cooked it."

"I did actually," she snapped, "we're low on cooks at the moment, I'm doubling up as one for the day." She shrugged, "though it does mean extra pay, coz we've been doing so well recently." She grinned quite happily.

Edward looked up at her. Lucy Fuller. He couldn't think of her in those terms. It would always be Lucy to him… but he'd like to have known her real name.

"Hey Lucy, can I have my question of the day?"

"Yeah sure, it's been ages since you asked," she shrugged, not wanting to remember the circumstances for the last question.

"Your father's name…"

She looked at him sharply as he got to his feet, dusting off his leather trousers. "Yes…?"

"His name was Blake Fuller right?"

She didn't move for a few moments, then smirked. "That took you six weeks," she said, sounding almost proud, "that's not bad. Yep, the Azure Alchemist's name was Blake Fuller."

"So… if your surname is Fuller?"

She grinned, almost wickedly. He could almost imagine her with her red eyes twinkling mischievously. "Part of it…"

He stared at her. "You have a double barrel surname?"

"Yep," she nodded, "have you found out who my uncle is yet?"

He hesitated. Then shook his head. "But I know his mother's name was Freya Patterson."

She stared at him. "You found out by birth certificates?"

"Yep, more or less."

"You idiot!" she snapped, "why didn't you just look up Azure Alchemist?!"

"Because the record of his name was destroyed idiot," Edward snapped back, "why'd you think I took so long. I had to come up with another way. I just got lucky Blake isn't a common first name." He was making things up on the spot now, though it was true that his real name had been destroyed off the document, and Sheska hadn't read that file. "And I read the report to do with your father's death."

"It says was killed by insurgents doesn't it?"

He nodded, looking annoyed. "It's bureaucracy though, the new government can't change what's written there without a court case. And with most of the witnesses but for you dead… it'd never make it to court."

She sighed. "I guess… well… I know the truth… I guess that's all that really matters."

Edward put a hand on her shoulder. "True, and he probably thinks the same way."

She grinned. "Well I take after him, so I should think so!"

Gracia had been right, Edward realised in surprise. That grin… it was just like Hughes'. It was strange seeing a dead man's smile on a live young woman.

He shook his head. "All right, I'll see you tonight all right?"

"You staying over?"

"Well not exactly. Al's been complaining about my food again, so we're coming over for dinner Winry's cooking tonight."

"All right, see you then."

Edward waved as he ran off again. Grateful he had gotten away with that lie. Most of the time Lucy picked up on his lies faster than anyone else he knew. Most of the time, not all the time. He guessed it helped when it was at least partly true.

Now he had to give Winry the lunch for herself and Al, eat himself and go research more on Blake Fuller. Maybe find out who he married in Ishbal.

He could not help but grin to himself as he ran back to Winry's shop. The investigation had changed dramatically from researching a possible criminal to playing a sort of hide and seek with a friend. The more clues he got to uncovering who she was, the more proud of himself he got and the more he got to know the girl in question.

Though he did find it annoying having to keep Gracia and Lucy apart all the time. More recently Gracia had begun looking off into the distance more and more. It was obvious she was thinking about someone far away. She had more or less gotten over Maes Hughes death, that wasn't to say she didn't miss him, she could just live now. She was clearly thinking about the member of her family that she had never met, but wanted to.

Edward looked foreword to the day that he would be able to do that. Reunite niece and aunt… reunite a family.

Lucy watched Edward run off, then shook her head.

"Stupid stupid," she muttered, dropping her cigarette, "forget about it…"

"What's with you?" asked Harry, as he backed out of the door, carrying a ton of garbage.

"Nothing," shrugged Lucy, smiling, "I've just had to drop some food off with Edward, the bugger was late."

"Ooo Edward eh?" Harry waggled his eyebrows at her, as he dumped the trash can on the floor.

"Ah shuddup, ya moron," grumbled Lucy, "we've got work to do. Has Laura come in yet?"

Harry sighed. "She's called in sick… we're desperately under staffed here."

"Yeah- I dunno why, this joint is one of the best known on the street! We can easily afford to hire more help."

"Try telling that to the management…"

Their voices trailed off as they re-entered the restaurant kitchens, complaining about the state of their management. Hidden in the shadows a man chuckled to himself, dropping his own cigarette.

"Found you…" he murmured to himself, his dark glasses glinting in the dim light filtering through to him. He glanced back at the door, and turned and left. He had want he needed.

*

Lucy ended up with the night off. The management decided to call it a night when that evening only a couple of people turned up for the bar. Lucy and Marie were given the night off, while Harry stayed on to play bouncer for a few hours.

"You'll be all right won't you?" Lucy asked as she bade him good bye at the cashier.

"You worry too much," he grumbled, "come on, this is me- no one can touch me."

"Yeah but… some people are more dangerous than others."

"You talkin' about yourself there?"

"No… I'm harmless."

Harry burst out laughing, laying his hands on her shoulders. "Lies all of it," he told her gently, "go on, get home, I bet Eddie's waiting for you."

Lucy stared up at him then sighed. "Be grateful I like you…"

"See what I mean," he teased, "dangerous."

"Sweetheart," she smirked, he could imagine her winking at him, "you have no idea."

"All right creepy, get out," Harry sighed, pushing her out of the restaurant, "I don't want to see you until one tomorrow all right?"

"Yes sir!" she beamed, suddenly becoming more innocent. She waved as she ran off into the night, heading towards Winry's.

Which is when she met him again.

She was at the beginning of the street, the sun was setting, everything was in silhouettes. She paused at the start and smiled to herself, satisfied. Two months… nearly two months and she had made Central her home. She had a few things she needed to clear up… she had to visit her uncle Maes, and her father. She had to meet her aunt Gracia and her little cousin- no, little sister, Elysia. Then she'd be well and truly at home.

The she spotted them. One was the dirty blonde haired young man, Ace, leaning against a wall, sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. The other a brunette male, stubble covering his chin. She had never met him before… but he looked vaguely familiar.

"Ah… little miss Lucy, all alone I see," Ace sounded smug. But it was only him and that… guy.

"Yeah yeah and you're utterly surrounded by your army," she rolled her eyes as she crossed the street to talk to him. He was harmless while he was on his own. "What do you want?" she asked, putting her hands in her pockets, watching the blonde closely.

"It's not what I want, doll," he shrugged, "this guy wanted to see you for himself."

She looked up at him. He was tall, broadly built, square chin, covered in dark stubble with dark hair. He looked at her with green eyes, tinted with a little yellow. He did look familiar. She didn't know how or where.

Unless…

"You're from the military aren't you?" she asked him, "you've worked with Edward Elric or Roy Mustang… right?"

The young man shrugged. When he spoke, he spoke with a deep soulful voice. "Once or twice, yes I have. I do remember Fullmetal when he was a pip-squeak."

Lucy laughed to herself. "Don't let him call you that… last time I did I ended up in a cage of cement."

The young man looked at her, studied her features. "I'd heard of you," he stated, "the young biracial girl… caused a bit of a stir in the brigadier general's team from what I remember."

She frowned. "Humm," she nodded curtly, "Roy Mustang made a mistake, he retracted it and apologised to me personally."

He snorted. "I wander why…"

"Who are you anyway? A military man like you shouldn't be hanging around with scum like him," she indicated to Ace violently.

"Why you-"

"Artemis," snapped the young man forcefully, "Lucy wasn't it? Don't cause trouble where trouble isn't necessary."

"Pointless telling me that, trouble comes my way like I'm wearing a fuckin' magnet."

To her surprise that cracked a smile from the stranger. Which he tried to cover up immediately. "That aside… Artemis here is an informer… a spy if you will."

Lucy stared at him, Ace just grinned back at her. "Hey, you wanna make a home? So do I, Rush Valley did me no favours."

"I can see that…" she looked at the stranger, "look, you could take on anyone, but you want to take on this moron? You have to be kidding me- he can't look after his own damn secrets! Forget about an investigation units secrets!"

The man, it seemed, could not stop staring at her. It was as though he was in shock of some kind. He physically shook his head, then smirked. That smirk looked strangely familiar too. "Sounds like your offering your services."

"As a snoop? You have to be kidding me… I like my job thanks, and I liked my way of life. I don't feel like being tethered to anything."

"I see… Artemis, it appears you were right."

"I told you, Ted, the girl's a menace, why you wanted her…"

"He's gotta put up with you," shrugged Lucy, "who'd blame him."

Ace developed a twitch in his eye. He lunged at her only to have the young man pull him back. "You little-!"

"Artemis, calm down," snapped the man, "from what you've told me she could snap you in half without breaking a sweat."

"He said that?"

"He tried to play it down, but that's more or less what he meant," the young man nodded curtly.

Lucy chuckled. "Guess I made an impression. It was nice to meet you both, but I have to get going. Thank you for the offer sir," she added, "but I'll be keeping my post at the restaurant."

"Come to the office if you change your mind, ask for Ted, everyone knows me as Ted."

She nodded. "Ted? All right. Thank you sir." She bowed at the waist quickly and left, heading straight to the shop. The two men on the corner watching her.

"So that's her…" muttered Ted.

"The one and only- why are you so interested in her anyway? She's a problem in my books."

"You'll see," shrugged the young man turning on his heel and walking away.

*

Watching his friends, his little family around him, Edward suddenly felt like an old man. He was happy and contented. Lucy and Alphonse were sitting on the floor playing cards while Leo and tried to learn the game, occasionally having his nose stolen by Lucy. Winry and Rose stood in the kitchen cooking that evening's meal while he sat and watched all of it.

When Lucy first arrived, he'd half expecting things to never go back to normal, having a new comer disrupting everything. But it didn't seem to be the case. She fitted in. Maybe it was because she was related to Hughes, or because she was similar to each one of them in some way. But it was as though they had found a long lost cousin that they never wanted to let go.

"Uncle Ed?" a voice came from about knee height, "uncle Ed?"

"What's up kid?" he asked, picking up Leo.

"Auntie Lucy stole my nose!"

"I told you it's big sister!" snapped Lucy, holding up a fist with Leo's 'nose' held firmly between her fingers, "and until you start calling me that there is no way you're getting your nose back."

"Awwh be nice, Lucy-sis," teased Edward.

"Don't you start," growled Lucy, "I'm younger than you!"

"You're still my auntie Lucy," grumbled Leo, "your the same age my mummy!"

"I am not, I'm about five years younger actually."

"Close enough for me," the little boy blew a raspberry.

"Dinners ready!" called Rose, "Lucy please give Leo his nose back- he won't eat with out it."

Lucy growled, laid her cards down and crawled over to Leo as he sat on Edward's lap. She pushed her thumb onto his nose and pouted. "There you go, you have your nose back."

The little boy cheered and threw his arms around her neck. "Thank you auntie Lucy!"

"You won this round, kid," chuckled Lucy, grabbing the small boy off Edward's lap, "but not next time!" She picked him up, swinging him into the air and caught him again as he started laughing. She put him under her arm, carrying him like a sack of potatoes to the kitchen. The adults laughing.

At the dinner table Edward looked around again. Alphonse had his alchemy book, Winry and Lucy were discussing automail and her progression with her new limbs, Rose was trying to feed Leo.

"Leo come on, eat would you," sighed Edward, "I'll fix your train with alchemy if you do."

The little boy gasped. "Really!" Edward nodded seriously. "Ok then!"

Lucy laughed at the reaction. "You're not bad with kids," she commented, "though I still pity yours."

He flushed red and growled. "Why's that?"

"They're spawned from you… they'll probably all turn out to be shorties."

"I WAS NEVER A LITTLE RUNT THAT YOU COULD BARELY SEE THROUGH A MICROSCOPE!" snapped Edward.

Lucy stared at him. "You know… that never fails to entertain me…"

Alphonse was in hysterics. "You know brother, your not that short any more."

"I never was…"

The conversation progressed. Life went on. It was calm, peace and quiet. Just like it had been two months before. But this time it involved a new person. Not that it was a bad thing. Edward smiled to himself. Life was good.

The question really was… was this the calm before the storm that they all secretly dreaded?


	9. A Reunion

A Reunion

It seemed that this peace would go on forever. No one could imagine it from ending. The whole atmosphere of friendship and family stayed with them well into the next week. Which was probably what encouraged Lucy to finally do something she knew she should have a long time previously.

She had finally brought up the courage to go and visit her uncle Maes again. Alphonse insisted on coming, but Lucy begged him to stay at the gate, and wait for her there. She said it was because she wanted to be alone. Alphonse had agreed readily, understanding the feeling of simply being a lone with a parent for the sake of it.

She stood at his headstone, sitting in front of it cross legged, the breeze ruffling her hair like he used to do. Her glasses were folded and hooked onto her shirt as she spoke him, animatedly. She had felt so forlorn, this time she felt almost excited. She told him off for leaving her again, telling him she knew that her dad would be telling him off now for leaving his family so early. They would probably have gotten into a fight, and then her mother would have had to calm them down.

Moving on from her sadness that she still tried to cover, she told him about her life in general had progressed. How she had settled into her job, about Marie and Harry. She told him about how she had moved in with Winry, and how she had met the Tringham brother. She also explain about how she and Edward seemed like they were finally becoming friends. Even if they argued all the time.

"I think I like it here," she said finally, "and you and dad were right, uncle Maes. This place is corrupted to the core, but the people are good… wish I could change the government, but one person cannot change world. I know that. But we can make a difference." She smiled brightly, her eyes scrunched up as they had done when she was a child. "I can't wait to meet Gracia though… and Elysia. You talked about them all the time, I feel like I know them all ready! I'm going to wait though… just a little bit longer. I think I'm too scared to… but-"

"Mummy! Look look someone's already there!"

Lucy's eyes widened.

"So there is, I wander who it is."

She pushed on her glasses and eyed the picture of her uncle angrily. "You did this didn't you, trying to get rid of me…" she grumbled, she got an image of her uncle mocking an innocent expression. She grinned to herself but stood up to leave quickly.

"Don't go," apparently the speakers had arrived, "not because of us."

Lucy froze. It couldn't be… not really. "No no," she said gruffly trying to leave, "it's-"

The girl was standing in front of her. The girl from about two months previously, when she had first visited the grave site. The girl's eyes widened and she grinned.

"It's the big sister from before," she said brightly, "what are you doing here?"

Lucy stared at the little girl. Dark blonde hair, big blue eyes, fair skin… a wide grin. She… reminded her… of…

"Elysia, don't be nosey, she might have known your daddy," the little girl's mother said kindly.

Lucy couldn't move. She felt paralysed to the spot. In her mind she was damning her uncle. She had never even considered that it was them… she had only thought there were more people there… she'd been talking her uncle off for want to get rid of her. But not this.

'You really did do this on purpose,' she thought quietly.

"I have to go," she mumbled.

She tried to push passed them, but the little girl grabbed her hand. A lump caught in her throat.

"You look like someone I know," the girl said, Lucy kept her eyes on the floor, "you look like her a lot… you have white in your hair like she does… and you're dark like her… and you wear glasses like her…"

Behind her, Lucy could sense the woman staring at her, eyes boring into her.

"I… I get that a lot?" it came out as a question more than anything else.

"A… are you?" the woman said slowly.

Lucy tried to move, to run away. But the little girl's grip was hard, and her will was not that strong. She stopped struggling and fell limp. There was the sound of someone moving on the grass. A shadow fell across her, then disappeared as a woman crouched before her. She had light brown hair, kind blue eyes and soft fair skin.

"You…" the woman said softly, "you… it is…" she fished grabbed her bag and fished for something. She pulled out what looked like a piece of paper. She held up, next to Lucy's face. Her blue eyes widened and filled with tears. "It is you… you're… you're…" Gracia couldn't seem to get the words out.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She just stared at her aunt. Stared and stared. There was very little else she could do. This was the aunt she had heard so much about since she had been a little girl. She had been in her life always, even if it hadn't been physically. She had seen pictures upon pictures of her. She had even spoken to her on the phone when she turned fifteen. But this was different. This was breath taking.

"Ah- ah- auntie… G- Gracia?" she stammered.

The woman nodded hesitantly.

Without thinking, Lucy lunged foreword, engulfing the older woman in a hug. She wasn't even sure why… they weren't related by blood, they had never met before, they had hardly even spoken… but… she was the last of Lucy's family, real family, that knew of her existence. She was the last person who was connected with her uncle who loved her like a father loved his daughter. Which made her at least a sort of mother to her.

"I found you," Gracia murmured, accepting the hug, as Lucy kneeled before her, hugging her, sobbing into the front of Gracia's shirt.

Gracia looked at Elysia who was staring at the dark girl with wide eyes, tears welling up in her own eyes. Not out of anger or jealousy, there was something else there. Gracia was certain her little girl could feel it too. That little bond that existed between the three of them. Not just through Maes and the loss of the man, but through the bonds of family. Something none of them would loose.

The older woman's eyes drifted to Maes tomb stone, as she held the small girl close to her, stroking her hair. The tears in her eyes were falling, but more gently than the sob wrecked body of her niece.

'See… she's come to us Maes,' Gracia thought, 'she came home to us! Just like you always said she would.'

"I'm sorry," chocked out Lucy, "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry."

"Shhhhhh shh shh shh," whispered Gracia, pulling the girl away from her to get a better look at her face.

Her eyes were covered by those dark glasses, but her face was completely unguarded. Tears streaked her cheeks and her full lips quivered a little. She looked like a little girl, not a young woman of nineteen. She was fully aware of the reasons why the young woman was so small and slender, but she was surprised to see it so obviously.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Gracia promise, pushing her niece's tears away from her eyes, before wiping away her own, "you're here now aren't you? A couple of years late, but you're here now. You're home."

She nodded, seemingly trying to not cry again. "I'm still sorry," she hung her head, "I… I came here to say good bye to uncle Maes… at the funeral I-"

"I saw you," Gracia interrupted, "I didn't expect you to come and see me then. But you had come, so I knew you'd come home again."

"Home?"

"This has always been your home, honey," she smiled, "with me and Elysia-" she peered over Lucy's head and beckoned Elysia forewords. The little girl hesitated then approached the two older women, "and your uncle Maes too. He might be gone… but he's still with us."

"Mmm…" Lucy replied distractedly.

There was a moment's pause, when Lucy rested her head on her aunts shoulder, and Gracia wrapped her arms around her. Elysia looked up at Lucy, timidly. All of a suddenly her confidence seemed to have ebbed away. But when Lucy opened her arms for her wordlessly, she needed no other encouragement. She jumped into her cousin's arms, hugging her tightly

"I knew it was you," Elysia said softly, "I knew it…"

Lucy smiled gently. "You grew up too much for me you know… I couldn't recognise you at all."

"I'm eight years old! Of coarse I'd be different to when I was four."

The dark girl chuckled causing Elysia to look up at her. The girl paused then grinned.

"Big sister is home!"

"Yeah," Lucy grinned in reply, "took my time about it."

Gracia stroked Lucy's hair. "You're going to stay with us right?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded, "at the moment I'm staying with a friend."

"A friend?" Gracia frowned.

"Winry Rockbell, I've known her two months now, but she and I have become close now. Same goes for her friend Alphonse Elric… Al found me when I first got here, took me back to Winry's to sort me out. Edward, Al's brother insisted that Al was just treating me like one of the kitten he would find in the street. Me and Ed don't get on that well, but it's better now. He tried investigating me, mostly because he could tell I wasn't being entirely hon- what's so funny, auntie Gracia?"

Gracia was shaking with laughter a hand to her mouth.

"So you're that Lucy are you," she commented, "Al would talk about you all the time, strangely Ed used to always look annoyed."

Lucy frowned. "You… know them."

Gracia nodded. "They helped me give birth to this one," she ruffled Elysia's hair, "it was Ed's birthday, we were having his twelfth birthday at our house so he wouldn't over study, and I had Elysia in the evening. It's been about eight years… those boys I would trust with my life, no… I'd trust them Elysia's. You have a good eye for who to make friends with."

Lucy stared at her. She couldn't believe her ears. Gracia was so close to her all that time. Just within reach. Then again… they hadn't known who her uncle had been, and as such would not have been able to put anything together too well.

On the other hand, Gracia began putting the pieces together. Edward had clearly figured out who Lucy was to her at least when he had seen those pictures, but did not want either Lucy or Gracia to know that he had become aware of it. And as such, he knew her uncle had been for a while. Which also meant he now knew who her father had been… the question was how long it would take to find out more about Blake Fuller… and the woman he fell in love with in the middle of the Ishballan revolt.

"And don't worry," she added, kissing her niece's forehead, "we'll tell them we're related… but I won't tell them your real name… Lucy." Gracia smirked, "we'll play a long for a little while. Right Elysia?"

"But that's lying."

"No no," corrected Gracia, "this is a game, it's like a treasure hunt. She's playing it with Ed, and if Ed gets all the answers off us then he's cheating and he looses. So for now… your big sister is Lucy."

"Can't I just call her sister?"

Lucy laughed and hugging the little girl again. "Of coarse! And tell Leo I'm not his auntie… he insists that what I am to him." The small family of three females laughed together. Their first ever meeting… it felt like they'd always been together. They hoped it would stay that way.

*

Of coarse when when Alphonse caught sight of Lucy walked down with Gracia and Elysia he had assumed that they had started talking because they had discovered they had similar friends. But there had been too much physical contact between the three of them. Elysia had a hold on Lucy's hand while Lucy had Gracia's arm. They looked strange comfortable together. All of a sudden Elysia and Lucy grinned up at Gracia and the two girls looked positively identical. Alphonse had no idea what to make of the situation.

As the headed back to Winry and Lucy's home, it was Gracia who explained to the young boy that she was Lucy's aunt, and Maes was her father's cousin come brother. Alphonse had been speechless for almost ten minutes, then he grinned.

"You do realise that Lucy really was the missing part of our family then," Alphonse said happily, "that was probably the reason I found her! Because we're all family."

Lucy paused, then rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she said, "I've never had so much family in my life."

"It's the way Maes would have liked it," Gracia said proudly, "why do you think he insisted on you coming to live with us when you were ten eleven? Ed and Al had arrived, he had assumed that you would get on."

"That and he wanted me to be one of the first people to see his first daughter," laughed Lucy, "I've seen so many pictures of this girl it was starting to drive me mad!"

"Brother still had nightmares," chuckled Alphonse, "about mountains of pictures."

"Second daughter," Elysia said unexpectedly.

"What?" the older people around her turned their attention to her.

"I'm daddy's second daughter," Elysia said, "big sister is the first one."

"Not lit-" began Lucy.

Elysia shook her head. "No no no!" she said stubbornly, almost stamping her foot, which she would have done if she had not been walking, "doesn't matter. You're the big sister in this family. My big sister. That's what daddy always said. So did mummy."

Lucy chuckled. "You're a sweetheart, you know that."

Elysia just grinned at her toothily. At her.

Inside, Edward and Winry were talking, Edward helping out a little with some of the work. She was working on a car engine at that moment, as a mechanic she could work on anything. She just preferred automail above all else.

"Hey Al," Ed said distractedly, "can you do me a favour? I can't find a wrench that fits properly-"

"Coz you're an idiot," came Winry's voice, muffled to Edward from beneath the engine.

"I am not!" complained Edward. He was lying underneath the engine looking up, trying to figure out why Winry wanted it unscrewed from this angle anyway.

"Yes you are, you pip-squeak."

"I AM NOT A TI-"

"If you break that engine I'll break you," she snapped as she saw Edward trying to pull himself out to attack her.

Edward sighed and calmed himself down. He was not short any more… he was a decent height… not a pip-squeak… that was granny Pinako… question was… was he mad? He heard three female voices laughing… one was a little girl, one was clearly Lucy the other was a much older woman.

"Hey guys," grinned Winry as she passed Edward the needed wrench, "haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah we've been out of town you know that," laughed Gracia.

"Who were you visiting anyway?" asked Lucy.

"Just my sister."

Suddenly what was going on begun to make sense in Edward's head. His eyes widened and he sat up, slamming his head straight into the engine.

"I told you!" snapped Winry, "don't break the damn thing! I'm fixing it not remaking it!"

"B- b- b- b-" stammered Edward, incoherently, pulling himself out from under the engine, looking over at the three girls. Elysia was in Lucy's arms, both girls were looking at him curiously, while Gracia had her eyebrows raised at him as if she had figured out what had happened.

"B- b- b- b- b- what?" snapped Winry, Edward's attention was on her in a flash, "go on spit it out?!"

"Weren't you listening?!" he demanded, coming up with a story on the spot.

"Listening to-" Winry stopped herself short. She stared at him. She looked at the three females, then back at Edward again. She knew of Gracia's relationship to Lucy… but what had been going on simply didn't make sense. She never expected them to meet before Edward had set up the situation. "But you-" she remembered in time she wasn't meant to know who Lucy was to Gracia and Elysia, "Gracia's… your… aunt?"

"By marriage, which is why we don't look a like," Lucy explained brightly, "it was uncle Maes that was dad's cousin… auntie Gracia and Elysia are the only real family I have here."

Winry stared. For a good minute and a half. Before she lost her temper. "YOU SILLY GIRL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!" she complained, Edward holding her back, "we could have reunited you so much earlier!"

"I know but-"

"Do you know what this means?!"

"No…" she said slowly.

Winry was grinning, grinning broadly. Lucy was taken a back. "It means that you were apart of this family for so much longer than you thought! We just didn't know it."

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah… Al said…"

"Celebration!" announced Winry, shaking Edward off her, "celebration! We need one! Al go call Rose and Leo, Ed go get the food, Elysia you and me are gonna buy a cake!"

"What about us?" asked Gracia blankly.

"That's a good point… Ed you stay here, and stop working under the engine- you're meant to check the- oh never mind…" Edward's face was a complete blank. "Just go set up upstairs- Lucy help him, he's pathetic."

"But au-"

"No, I'll be fine," smiled Gracia as Lucy put Elysia down, "besides, it'll be more of a surprise if I go."

"Fiiiine…" Lucy looked sly for a moment then grinned, "why can't Ed go with Winry and Elysia? Someone has to carry the cake back."

"I'm not a pack horse!" Edward howled, glaring at Lucy.

"And you need help-" insisted Winry only to have Lucy cut her off.

"Nuh uh uh," she waved her finger at her, "I'll be fine, set up the table, tidy the flat, it's easier done on my own to be honest. And Ed's pretty pathetic."

"I am not!"

"So you wanna be a pack horse?"

"But I- that's got nothing to do with it…" he finished bemused.

"Just go with Winry, I don't want you in my face 'Lucy where does this go Lucy that's wrong Lucy where's that'," she rolled her eyes, "now- I'll see you guys later!"

Alphonse ran off to get Rose and Leo, while Edward put Elysia on his shoulders and followed Winry out the front door. Gracia hesitated looking at her niece's face.

"Sweetie-" she started, but Lucy shook her head.

"You're gonna have to cook you know, so you'd better get started soon."

"But-"

Lucy took her hands. "I promise I'll be here when you get back, I just found you, you're not getting of me that quickly."

Gracia sighed and hugged her niece tightly, then left without a word. She may have just met her, but every woman knew the look of pain in a girl's eyes when they saw it. Lucy had it as she looked at Edward, and she had no idea how to disguise it.

At the same time, Gracia could not help but smile as she rushed down the street. Lucy had given up the time she could have spent with Edward alone so that he could have more time with a girl that he clearly had feelings for… and possibly had feelings for him. Gracia wasn't entirely sure any more if that was the case for Winry. Either way, Lucy was a good person, a good girl and a good friend. She was proud to have her related to her in any way possible.

Back in the shop, Lucy locked the front door. She sighed heavily. There was no denying it any more. She couldn't help it. She wasn't about to claim that she was in love with him, but she was certain the feelings there were more than just friendship. And she hated herself for it.

As she walked through the shop, picking up the wrench that Edward had dropped to join Elysia and Winry, she smiled sadly to herself. She knew it was never going to happen, he loved Winry. She could see it clear as day. But it was more of a question of whether or not Winry had the same feelings for him. Walking up the stairs, Lucy made her own decision. What ever happened, she was going to ignore the anguish she felt, and make sure something happened for the both of them.

There had to be one happy story come out of it, and she'd already had hers.

*

"I like this one," Elysia pointed at a sponge cake with baby blue and pink frosting.

"Hummm… so do I," said Winry, brightly, "it's pretty!"

"It's for Lucy not for you two," pointed out Edward rolling his eyes, "she likes chocolate cake, not much else to be honest."

"Oh yeah… she's really picky," muttered Winry, "all right- chocolate cakes then!"

"Yay! I love chocolate," grinned Elysia.

Winry laughed as the little girl dragged her own to the chocolate cake section. Edward watched on smiled. He was grateful to Lucy for insisting he came with Winry. Even if he didn't have the guts to confess to her yet, he liked spending as much time with her as possible. Besides that, she made everything fun.

Though he did wander if she was aware of the fact that he had feelings for the blonde girl. He thought about how she treated him, how cruel she could be. He doubted it. The act of kindness was probably due to the fact that she couldn't stand him just then, she went through those phases. Even if it meant her having to tidy up all by herself.

"Ed!" Winry called him over.

"Yeah?" he wandered over nonchalantly, and peered at what he was pointing to. It was rather a small cake. He frowned and looked up at the man behind the counter, who was frowning at them. "Do you have this in a slightly bigger size? It's for a party."

"I shall see sir," the baker said, nodding his head respectfully, before retreating to the back.

"Who chose it?" Edward asked, "it's perfect for Lucy. Simple."

Winry glowered at him, but Elysia laughed.

"Big sister is clever," she said happily, "and I chose it, because it's perfect! Dad always liked big parties and everything like that, but mummy always said he liked simple cakes, like chocolate or cheese cake or something. Said it always balanced out. I think big sister is a lot like dad, so that's what made me think of it."

'I hope it's true…' Edward thought mildly.

"She's definitely like that," grumbled Winry, "she won't let me put any add ons on her new limbs!"

That made him laugh. One of the things he loved about Winry… she was eccentric and unashamedly so. Though her experiments were a little too insane. It was no wander Lucy, as out going as she was, would have put up with such outrageous designs.

"This is the biggest we have sir," the baker was back with a much healthier portion of chocolate cake for their party.

"It's perfect!" nodded Edward, "what do you think, Elysia?"

"It'll make mummy think of daddy," shrugged Elysia, "but it's a good thing! Coz we met big sister near dad. It'll be good." She grinned. The resemblance between the little girl and Lucy at that moment were uncanny. They looked just like Maes Hughes and Blake Fuller.

"Gracia'll go all sentimental," nodded Winry, "I wander what Lucy'll be like."

"I dread the thought," grumbled Edward, handing over the money for the cake (surprisingly inexpensive considering the cake store they were at). "Lucy sentimental? Weird…" He smiled at the baker as he took back the cake.

"Be very glad that cake came when it did," snarled Winry.

He looked over at the blonde girls. Both had their hands on their hips and were both looking unimpressed with his comments.

"I think I'll be carrying this home," he said brightly, leading the way out of the shop, "come on girls!"

The two followed him, making him nervous by the glares they were shooting at him. It didn't last long. Soon Elysia was on Winry's hip, and Winry was walking beside Edward, chatting casually. Every so often her hand would brush his. Though he never showed it, he could not stop feeling pleased with himself.

'Thank you Lucy…' he thought happily, 'I forgive all past sins!'

*

The party lasted long into the night. They ate the food that the girls cooked, they had banished the males from the kitchen area to play with the children. They had cut and served the cakes to them all, the adults laughing and cooing over the way Leo managed to get most of it all over his face and clothes.

They played games with the children late into the night and eventually put them to sleep in Winry's room. Soon Alphonse claimed he needed sleep, he had been working all day and joined the children in Winry's room, making a make shift futon on the floor. He appeared to have been exhausted.

"How much work does he do a day?" asked Rose, accepting a glass of wine from Winry as she poured them out for the remaining adults.

"Too much," grumbled Edward, concentrating on the card game he was loosing to Lucy, unfortunately not a game he could cheat at.

"He just wants to be like his big brother," shrugged Lucy.

He glanced up suddenly. There was a trace of jealousy and resentment in her tone, but he knew none of it was really meant for him or Alphonse. Her jealousy was fully understandable.

"Well… maybe," he said slowly, watching her take her next move, eyes studying the cards before, trying to predict his cards as well, "but I don't… I don't want to see him being used."

She hesitated then nodding smiling softly. He realised her frame had been tense. What he had said had knocked something in her. What it appeared to be was the jealousy she had for them, for the time being. He was grateful, but the resentment was still there. It always would be.

"Yeah I guess, you guys are similar… stubborn as mules."

Gracia laughed, coming to watch the game. "That's true. Its unbelievable! You should see Ed and Roy fight, its like watching something being trapped between a rock and a hard place."

"The hard place being Ed's head I take it," grinned Lucy.

"Watch it," he growled, "HA!" he threw down a card.

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him, and threw down her last one. "I win."

He stared, then glared at her. "You cheated!"

She rung her sleeves out. "Did not how could I?! Count the cards!"

"That doesn't matter you cheated! You had to have!"

"This is a game of skill as well as luck," pointed out Lucy smugly, leaning against her aunt's legs, "I guess I'm just more skilled than you.

"Why- you- argh!" Edward threw up his hands in annoyance, "I need something better than wine," he grumbled, throwing the rest of his cards down, and going to the kitchen.

"I need something to eat," Gracia told Lucy pushing her forewords a little.

"Ok! Can you get me some more cake?" she asked, reshuffling the cards.

"Of coarse."

"Can you teach me that game?" asked Rose sitting beside her.

"Yeah me to," Winry joined them, handing a glass of wine to Lucy too, before pouring her own.

Lucy beamed at them and nodded before picking out cards to show them.

In the kitchen Gracia paused at the cake cutting a piece for Lucy. There was about a half left, it was bigger than expected, and very filling. But it was good. Elysia had been right about both things, Lucy loved the simple cake, and it had reminded Gracia of Maes. Yet it was the simple fact that he felt more than ever that Maes was back with them. Gracia had no doubt in her mind that Maes had done something to prompt this reunion.

"Edward…" she said suddenly, the blonde had stuck his head in the fridge, he jumped when hearing Gracia's voice. He turned to look her at sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "You knew."

He paused, then sighed and nodded. "Since I saw the pictures. Lucy's very…" he glanced back at her. She still wore gloves and sun glasses, but she had rolled up the sleeves on her shirt and the legs on her jeans, revealing her left side automail. The silver in her hair flashed in the electrical light. "Unique," he said finally.

"And you didn't tell me…?"

"She wasn't ready to see her family. To be honest, I wasn't sure if she was ready today. She's travelled for so long, I think the idea of her settling down somewhere and calling it home is a bit of a stretch for her. Seeing you… meeting you has made it all too real." He glanced back at her. Lucy was correcting a mistake of Rose's calmly. "But you know…" he looked back at Gracia, "I think now that she has met you, ready or not, she is now ready to call Central home."

Gracia looked at him. Studied his face. Lucy may have given up on him for Winry, and with good reason, but he still cared for her. "You know… you might have a point… Roy was involved too wasn't he?"

He nodded. "He told me to keep an eye on her, make sure you two didn't meet prematurely, she asked him not to tell you that he knew she was around. I think it was because of what we all are to each other… her knowing us meant she'd be directly linked to you."

"That could not have been an accident," Gracia said mildly, "but as for Roy… I think I'll forgive him this time. He was just doing what Maes and Lucy told him too."

Edward nodded smiling. The he frowned. "Uh… uhmmm…"

"Yes?"

"Gracia… what's Lucy's first name? Real name?"

The older woman put a finger to her lips winking. "Oh no… I'm not letting you cheat in this game."

"So you know about it?"

"I guessed. With Al talking about a Lucy then meeting her and hearing her talk about you kids… I added things up. So… I'm going a long with what she said, and you have to find out on your own."

"Well I know her father's name was Blake Fuller…" he said slowly.

"Then I'll give you a hint," she smiled and beckoned him closer.

Having grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, he closed the door, and walked towards her and bent to her height.

"Her mothers name… was Zulekha, but she was known as Zephyrs to the Armestrians, because not many could pronounce the name."

Edward nodded and grinned. "Thanks, might be easier to find out more… she told me it would be easier to find her name if I found her father's name. So far nothing… but… maybe she'll tell me if I meet her half way and I give her her last name."

"Maybe…" she chuckled, "she sounds like Blake with her fun and games. Maes and Blake played treasure hunt games as children, it was what helped Maes choice go into investigation, he always beat Blake. As they grew older their treasure hunt games became more and more interesting and subtle. She's just like them in some ways."

The two looked over to where Lucy was sitting. She was grinning again as she looked triumphant about winning. Just at that moment, Elysia came out of her room.

"Big sister?" she said sleepily.

Lucy spun round and was almost immediately by her cousin's side. "What's wrong?" he face was serious immediately.

"I had a nasty dream… will you come sleep with me?"

"Of coarse," Lucy beamed, she waved to Rose and Winry, and picked up the sleepy Elysia to take her back to bed, shutting the door behind her.

Gracia smiled. "The dream was about her," she said softly, "she's scared about loosing her big sister already."

"I'm not surprised," Edward said suddenly, looking at the older woman. "Gracia be careful, I know she's your niece, but she's running away from her past. I'm a little wor-"

"I know that," Gracia dismissed, "but she's a big girl, she'll make the right choices for herself and for her family… for all of us. And She has people like you and Winry and even Al to rely on… to fall back on now. Right?"

Edward hesitated then smiled and nodded. "Yeah… I guess she does."

"Give her a chance, Ed, I'm not saying don't stop playing her treasure hunt and stop investigating her. But give her a chance, get to know her…"

"You know… I've been doing that for over a month now… and I think that was the best decision I made…"

*

Not too far away, in a dingier side of town, a tall fair man with dark hair and yellow tinted green eyes pulled his jacket around him tighter, and pulled his cap over his eyes. He wasn't want to be recognised. Not by the people living here.

He knocked on the door sharply. A moment the door was answered by a tall Ishballan with red eyes and a shock of silver going through his hair on the right side. He was powerfully built and vaguely familiar.

"It's you," the dark man said dryly, he smirked, "I never actually thought you'd come."

"I didn't either," the Armestrian man admitted, "but you made me curious."

"What can I say… revenge makes anybody curious," he nodded for the man to come in and stepped inside.

The fairer man stepping inside the door closing behind him.

The moon glowed on the streets eerily. The light outside where the Ishballan man was staying flickered for a few moments then died.


	10. Revelations Through Idiocy

Revelations Through Idiocy

Days passed. Slowly. They had fallen into a pattern once again.

Lucy was still living with Winry, while Gracia insisted on redoing one of the guest bedrooms for her niece to live. Insisting she wanted the younger girl to have a permanent room in a house as soon as possible. Edward suspected it was to ensure she did not leave any time soon.

Of coarse Winry was unsure if she was happy about it or not. She loved having Lucy around all the time, she helped in the shop so much and it was useful just to have to yell out to her if she wanted to make measurements on the girl's new automail (with so many orders, Lucy had insisted that Winry only work on her new limbs in her when she could).

On the other hand, Alphonse could not have been happier with the whole situation. He had it stuck in his mind that they were all one big family now and that was the way it would stay. In some aspects he truly was a child, but at fourteen it was understandable.

The only person to have been vaguely put in a bad situation was Edward. Now he no longer had to keep Gracia and Lucy apart, he had been put on the schedule for more local missions, something he hated. They mostly consisted of body guard work, something he got bored of. Though it did mean there were no wars going on where he was needed. There was still tension between Armestris and Dachma, but all out war had not occurred yet. And it seemed that Roy Mustang was taking out the telling off he had received from Gracia about lying to her on Edward and only giving him body guard work. Though he complained, when he would see Lucy playing with Elysia, their identical grins on their faces, he decided that it was worth it to reunite that family.

Gracia herself had begun taking on the role of mother over Lucy. It was happening slowly, but Winry could see it. She couldn't explain it, but she could see it in Gracia's eyes when she looked at Lucy. She would never try and replace her mother in anyway, but she clearly wanted to at least be a mother figure.

As for Elysia, Roy and Gracia had been right, the little girl saw Lucy as a big sister that she had never met before. She took it literally and let everyone know about. In school, many questions were raised, especially by the children of her age, not just the teachers. When one teacher asked, Elysia just said her big sister had come home after she had been away for a very long time.

It was that day when things for Lucy began to slip away.

"So where was your sister before?" jeered a little boy, Henry was his name, after having over heard a conversation between Elysia and their main teacher.

"Everywhere," beamed Elysia ignoring the singsong tone, "she's travelled everywhere! Even Xing. And she decided to come back home because she missed us."

"Why didn't she come home before?"

"Because she was travelling silly."

The boy frowned. "But you said she was a teenager. My mummy says its bad for children to be travelling on their own and teenagers are still children."

"Yeah but big sister had to, her mummy and daddy died."

This lead to even more confusion. "But I thought she was your sister!"

"No! She is my big sister, but she's also not really. She's my cousin, but her mummy and daddy died, so my daddy adopted her so she is now my big sister too."

"So she isn't really your big sister."

Elysia scowled and stamped her foot. "Yes she is!"

"I bet she doesn't even look like you."

Elysia glowered, then crossed her arms. "Not really," she shrugged, "but we're still sisters. She's even coming to pick me up today!"

Which was true. Gracia was going to be caught up with work, so she had asked Lucy if she minded finishing an hour early to pick Elysia up from school. Because Lucy was such a reliable worker, they agreed, as long as she made it up another day when possible. Elysia had been excited about it all day, because Edward and Winry were coming too. It was like having her siblings coming to pick her up.

Henry frowned and shrugged. "Fine- but she's not your big sister really."

"I don't care what you say," snapped Elysia, "daddy said she was my big sister, so she's my big sister."

She walked away, and joined a couple of her friends who had been standing behind her glaring at Henry. The other three girls had heard of Lucy previously and believed Elysia fully. But they did not dare join in the argument, Elysia was a very stubborn girl and needed no backing up even at the age of eight.

Much later that day at three, Elysia practically ran out of the school into the play ground. She immediately spotted the group who were picking her up. Though strangely Lucy was standing on her own as Edward and Winry had gotten into an argument, she seemed to be peering over the mass of children for her cousin.

"Big sister!" called Elysia joyfully.

Lucy's attention snapped straight towards Elysia. The little girl beamed and ran towards her big sister's waiting arms, being swung onto her hip in to a tight hug.

"Hey, sweetie," grinned Lucy, "how was school?"

"Boooring," Elysia blew a raspberry, "and no one believed me that you were my big sister."

Lucy laughed, "well that's understandable, we don't look exactly alike do we?"

"So what? That doesn't matter!"

"You're more philosophical than I thought," nodded Lucy impressed.

"Hehe," Elysia grinned at her.

"Uh…" there came a timid voice.

Lucy turned around, Elysia still on her hip. Beside her, Edward and Winry had noticed the interruption as well. Their bickering had paused as they watched the nervous teacher speak to Lucy.

"Yes?" Lucy asked, looking confused.

"Uh… I uh… need to know you… before you can… pick up… a… child?"

Lucy frowned as Elysia's grip tightened around Lucy's neck. "Auntie Gracia called you didn't she?" asked Lucy, "she told you I'd be coming. I'm Lucy… Elysia's cousin-"

"Big sister!" insisted Elysia.

"Yes but… uh… she didn't mention that… you…" she trailed off looking away nervously.

"That I'm half-"

"Is there a problem," demanded Edward stepping in, pushing Winry behind him. He could sense her filling with anger at this woman.

"Oh mr Edward, are you with her?"

"Yes, and I can vouch for her too," he said coldly, "miss Lucy is the nice of Elysia's late father Brigadier General Maes Hughes."

"Really? But she's a… a… you know…"

"Is there a problem with her?" Edward raised his eyebrows, "I thought Armestris was over the prejudiced against the Ishballan people, they are welcome in this society now." He glanced around and scowled. "Though clearly not in this school."

"Oh no no no," the teacher shook her head, "that's not the prob-"

"Why should they be?" came a loud angry voice.

Edward looked above the teacher's head and looked at a young man, not much older than himself. He was holding the hand of a little boy, looking angry.

"Why should we bring them in here?" the man snarled, "they're no better than animals! They're the ones attacking us at the moment, they should not be allowed here-"

"So the children should be punished for the mistakes of the elders?" retorted Winry, "you pathetic boy… you think a child as young as him-" she pointed at the boy holding the young man's hand, "could understand what his parents or who ever were doing?! Shit you must think highly of their intelligence."

"Now now!" the teacher was in a panic, "think about the-"

"No!" the young man replied hotly, "they're just not worth our time! We take them in give them homes and work and they attack us!"

"Just because of a few revenge ridden morons you've decided that we're all like that?" Lucy had joined in. She had put Elysia on the floor, ushering her nearer Winry. If it turned ugly, she knew she would be hit first, "now that really is pathetic."

"How can you blame us! The only ones that been attacking Central is your kind!"

"My kind?" she laughed, "my _kind_! I've never heard that before! What am I? An alien?"

Edward tensed and Winry gathered Elysia close to her. Lucy was mad. She was seething. Her body had relaxed, but her stance was of that of someone ready for a fight. Her entire being exuded an aura of danger. It had been a long time since either had seen her so angry.

"Why else would you wear those stupid glasses," the boy snarled, "to hide what's really under there. Eyes red like blood! Coz of all the blood lust you've got! You should just go back to where you belong! Blow each other up there!"

"Is that the best you've got?" she almost shouted, "you know I pity you kid," she addressed the little boy, "having a role model like him- don't be as closed minded as him." Her attention snapped back on the older male. "He doesn't understand difference when he sees it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're an idiot! I'm not full damn Ishballan, though sometimes I wish I was it would clear so much up."

"What?!"

"I'm half Armestrian! Why else am I related to that little girl," she pointed at Elysia, "she's practically my little sister!"

"That little girl has _you _as a big sister?" the young man snarled, and let go of the little boy's hand, "I feel sorry for her having to put up with you in her life."

"I'm glad!" piped up Elysia from the protection of Winry's arms.

By then a good crowd of people had gathered around them. The teacher was panicking, not sure what to do. Edward Elric was a well respected alchemist, and he was on the dark girl's side. But she was causing trouble. The poor woman was at a loss. Around them, people were watching on with interest, wandering what was to happen next. But all were shocked when the little girl spoke, all the attention focused on her.

"I'm glad!" she repeated, "she's my big sister and I love her. I don't care what the colour of her skin eyes or anything else, she is my sister and she always will be. I love her."

There was a moment's quiet. Lucy smiled at the little girl, genuinely moved by what she had to say. Edward looked satisfied. Often a child's logic would help diffuse a tense situation.

Unfortunately this was not the case.

"You love her? How can you love a girl who walks around in summer with long sleeves, gloves and wears sunglasses in the shade to cover the colour of her eyes!" the young man lunged at Lucy unexpectedly.

Lucy heard the footsteps, but reacted too slowly. She made to ducked, but the punch made contact with her temple, sending her to the floor with a thump. As she hit the floor there was a moment's pause. She lay on the floor for a moment, wincing, her glasses had flown off but had landed near by.

She didn't seem to dare open her eyes, as she sat up, a hand to her head she reached out blindly for her glasses. She said nothing, neither did anyone else. Winry held her breath as did Elysia. Edward was frozen to the spot. He never thought he'd see a man hit a woman for no apparent reason. Though perhaps the reason was the fact that she was different… in Edward's eyes that was still classed as no reason.

The young man was smirking. The glasses were near him too. He took two steps foreword then purposefully took a third and stamped on the dark glasses in front of him.

Lucy was jerked back frozen.

"Looking for those?" the young man asked, crouching down before her, "sorry, I missed them."

Lucy didn't move.

"C'mon, lets see those bloody eyes now."

"Jake?" came a little voice, the little boy had spoken.

"Not now."

"Please? Leave her alone."

"Not now, Stephan," retorted 'Jake', "c'mon Ishballan, lets see those eyes." He reached out to touch her, but she jerked back. She was shaking. Something had snapped inside her. This stranger had pushed over the edge she couldn't even speak.

"Shy now? That was all talk-" A pair of legs appeared before Jake, he looked up to see Edward with his arms folded, looking furious. Behind him, Elysia had escaped Winry's hold, and was hugging Lucy tightly, hiding the older girl's face in her chest, as though she was protecting her. "What?" Jake snarled.

"You're pathetic," Edward spat, "she's a girl, a human, same as all of us here and you treat her like this? You ever thought there was a reason she wore those glasses?"

"Yeah she was hid-"

"Her eyes are weak! It's a genetic disorder you bastard," Edward yelled, lying through his teeth, but it would keep people from talking too much about her, "she needed those to walk around during the day, the sun is too strong for her."

The young man paused then stood up brushing himself off. He shrugged. "Serves her right… damn Ishballans mixing with our women… c'mon Stephan we're going." He turned his back on them heading away.

"Hey Jake wasn't it?" called Edward, a smirk on his own face, "you might have heard of her father… the Azure Alchemist?" Jake hesitated. "I don't think any Ishballan took one of 'our women' when it comes to this girl."

Jake turned his head. "The Fullmetal Alchemist is an Ishballan sympathiser, I didn't know that."

"There's a lot you don't," snarled Edward.

Jake just shrugged, but he was clearly shaken. He walked to the edge of the circle where the younger boy was waiting. "C'mon, Stephan, your mum'll be waiting."

Stephan was looking up at him with large eyes. He looked from Jake's face to the hand he offered then shook his head. He looked around looking for someone. He caught sight of them… of her; Elysia. He called over to her, "I'm sorry!" Then took off into the crowd, looking not only hurt but anguished on Lucy's behalf.

"What- Stephan! Stephan!" Jake took off after the younger boy as the crowd dispersed: the show was over.

Edward sighed. No one had attacked Lucy's glasses before. They had commented, but no one had ever mad a move to take them away from her. Now she was left without them. He turned back to them, only to find Lucy still shaking, sitting on the floor, Elysia was trying to get her to stand up or something, but something wasn't working.

"Edward…" Winry said softly, she was on Lucy's other side, trying to take her hand.

He sighed. The girl was in some sort of shock and he wasn't sure why.

"All right…" he bent down, "listen to me, I'm going to take Lucy home, I think she needs to be on her own."

"What about Elysia-?" begun Winry.

"I'm staying with big sister!" the little girl insisted.

But Edward was shaking his head. "She's not well, Elysia, look at her she can't even move. I'll put her to bed, then she'll be ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Winry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take Elysia home? Lucy was meant to watch her till Gracia came home, but she's in no state now."

"Of coarse… will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I'll just put her in her room and let her be."

"Ok… I'll go now," Winry stood and put her hand on Elysia's shoulder, "come on, we'll pick up some new glasses for Lucy as a present, and I'll give them to her when I go home."

"Ok!" beamed Elysia, she looked at Lucy, "it's ok to be scared sometimes big sister, but… don't be too scared ok? I love you."

Lucy's lips moved, but no sound came out. As Elysia moved away, Edward took her place, hiding the girl's face away from the world as the teacher hovered worriedly.

"Is there any… thing I can… do… to help?" the teacher asked, now worried.

"You could not have made a fuss about her background," snapped Edward, "Elysia knew her and we were with her, wasn't that enough."

"I know… but… I… uh…"

"She's not going to be able to pick up Elysia for a long time, that little girl is going to be heart broken," Edward sighed, "just get back to your kids."

"Yes Mr Elric…" the teacher sighed and moved on. She wasn't even sure why she let her prejudices work against her. She had no reason to… but she had just reacting on instinct. Clearly bad instinct.

"Lucy," Edward murmured, "get up ok? We're going home, you don't have to show anyone your eyes."

She nodded. He almost wanted her to have a go at him. But she was not being normal. The last time she had been this limp she had been sick. Now she was vulnerable because she had lost her glasses. He should have known something like that would have happened. Her gloves were to cover her scars, her long sleeves were to make sure that the gloves didn't look so strange. But her glasses her protection from her past.

All the way home she kept her eyes firmly shut, her hands over her face as Edward led her back, his arm around her shoulders leading her forewords. It was all he could do. Somehow as he moved forewords with Lucy in his arm, covering her face, he didn't know why but an anger built up inside him. Why did she insist on running away, leaving her past behind her? Why did she hide so much about herself? What was the purpose? She wasn't any different to them. She was still human!

He got her into the shop, lead her up the both flights of stairs to her room and en-suite bathroom that made up her lodgings. He put her on the bed and turned to leave turning on the light. Then he paused

His curiosity got the best of him.

"Why?" he asked, standing in the middle of the room.

"Why what?" she sighed heavily.

"Why cover your eyes? Why hide behind your glasses? They might be linked to a bad past, but they're apart of you aren't they? You shouldn't be ashamed of them."

"Don't talk about what you don't know…"

"For God's sake Lucy! I have some idea, I won't say it's the same, but we all have secrets! And this is ridiculous."

Lucy was getting angry again, he could sense it. "What do you mean by that! You have no idea what I've been through because of these… these… these eyes!"

"So tell me!" he spun round, glaring at her, her eyes had dropped to floor her hair covering her face, "tell me why red eyes would give you so much grief in Ishball?"

Her brow creased. "What are you-"

"I saw pictures of you as a child," he snapped, "I met Gracia months ago, when I was still looking you up- they day you met Mustang."

"What…?"

"I've known for ages who your uncle was, I just didn't tell you, I knew you'd react badly to us knowing Gracia. So I protected you- I stopped you and Gracia from meeting before your time. I figured you out- you weren't read to settle into this city yet, call it home, so that's why you couldn't see them yet. You have no idea-"

"That explains nothing! What pictures did you see!"

"I saw you as a baby until you were ten. I saw you and your father and uncle, I saw you with your mum. I saw you with just your uncle. I saw you as a child having fun, who started wearing sunglasses at the age of five or six."

"But you said red eyes."

"Yeah, that picture of you sticking your tongue out, one eye open."

"My right eye."

"I don't know! What does that matter?!"

"You have no idea," she said, turned away from him, "forget it Elric, you have no idea what these eyes are to me and what I wouldn't give to have others."

"Why? You should be proud of who you are-"

"You were never called demon from the day you were born!" she screamed, screaming at the wall instead of him, "you don't know what its like to have your father killed because of you existence! To only have one blood relation know of your existence because of who you mother was! To be called demon because of what I looked like!"

"I don't know because you won't tell me!"

Finally Lucy seemed to loose it entirely she turned around again, this time looking straight up at him, meeting his golden eyes. "Won't tell you? You ever thought why! Because I want to leave it behind- let it rest! But people like you and my big brother will never let that happen! Never!"

Edward stared at her. She looked… all of a sudden, more human that she had even done in the past. Her features were softer with no glasses on, he knew that. But her eyes… her eyes weren't red like he thought. Her right eye was red, bright red as all Ishballan people. Her left on the other hand was a yellowish green, almost the exact same colour that Maes Hughes had. One eye Ishballan… the other Armestrian…

"Lucy…" he said softly, "you have beautiful eyes… butterfly eyes… I never thought that-"

"Oh don't," she snarled, "don't start that. Beautiful eyes… these are the utter embodiment of why people are scared of me. One on each side… a demon they said. Always said." She laughed, her voice was hollow, she stretched out her arms and left leg. "And now it's even more true."

"Those scars are not your fault."

"Maybe not- but that's still all what people see!" she snapped, "I walk around to cover these things up, but they're still there and you don't even know the half of it."

"What are you-"

"You asked me did I have any other automail limbs- I told you my left leg."

"Yes?"

He didn't like that look in her eyes. They were so expressive those eyes, they gave away almost every emotion. Anger, sorrow, frustration… and more besides were all shown in her odd eyes. He had been so distracted by the colour of her eyes, how similar her left was to Maes Hughes, that he barely noticed her removing her shirt.

"Lucy what are you-" he caught sight of it.

The entire left side of her body seemed to be made of metal. At her hip he caught a glimpse of the metal that was the connector to her nerves. she must have lost a lot of that leg. There was a thin flexible metal joined going up her hip that connected it to… he wasn't sure what it was. It looked a little like chain mail, but the links were so tiny it was hard to tell. They looked like a sort of grey scaly skin, but the sound they made was nearly metal. They seemed to lock together and unlock as she moved, even if it was just to breath. The metal stopped just beneath her left breast, but encased half of the left side of her rib cage.

"What-"

"Ed… I'm half Armestrian, I am half Ishballan… I'm half human, half my body is robotic." She knocked her side. "I can't feel it…"

"But what…"

"It wasn't my left leg and arm… it was my entire left side. They managed to save my life simply because a doctor tried something experimental on me, and they almost lost me for it. Until I was sixteen I wore this metal corset around my waist. Uncle Maes and I searched for a doctor who could fix it."

Edward stared at her. Her glasses had come off… now so had the mask.

"I found him the year after uncle Maes died… I worked for him, begging him to do the procedure. He said I could die. I didn't care. I wanted to move normally."

"It was a success I see."

"Surprisingly yes." She paused. "But because of the damage to my body I have been very small ever since. I've lost about a fifth of my stomach and most of my insides are much smaller than normal."

"Which explains why you're smaller than most Ishballan women."

She nodded. Edward's eyes had left the automail and were instead staring at her eyes. He could not understand why she hated them. They made her unique… herself. They were proof of who and what she was.

"You should have told me," he said flatly, "maybe not when we first met, or even soon after, but before this. You trust me don't you?"

Lucy hesitated, her face and eyes confused. "I… think so… what has that-"

"You trust your friends, you trust your family. That's what we are now," he sat beside her, "I want you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"At home? No more wearing glasses, unless there is a stranger here."

"But what if the others-"

"Have I called you a demon yet?"

"No but-"

"Who found you?"

"Al…"

"Who fed you and gave you a home?"

"Winry…"

"Who befriended you and trusted you?"

"All of you…"

"And Gracia and Elysia know your eyes anyway. Just trust us, all of us. And we'll look after you- you understand that? We will look after you. Your older brother is no real older brother in my eyes. And don't forget your past- let your past make you stronger! Prove to them you're not a demon, you're a person and you have nothing to hide. Not your eyes, not anything."

Lucy stared at him. Then she sighed and hung her head. "Idiot," she muttered, "shouldn't have lost my temper…"

"I'm glad you did," shrugged Edward, "it's been a while since I've seen Maes eyes, and you have an eye just like him"

She shook her head. "Idiot…" she repeated.

"You know," Edward said suddenly, "I hate racists… but I'm glad for this one… I got to see you without you hiding behind something. I think this is the first time I've just seen you being… you."

"Cheesy idiot…" she shook her head, then pulled on her shirt again. But she looked up at him, eyes unadorned by hair, glasses or otherwise. Her face was unguarded. And she grinned at him. The similarity between herself and her family was unmistakable more than even without her glasses. "Thanks Ed."

He shrugged. "Didn't do anything really. But Lucy?"

"Mmm?" her smile calmed down, and she let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her into a hug, holding her close. Lucy felt like she'd stop breathing, he'd never held her so tightly or close before. It was strange for her.

"No more secrets… I still plan on finding out your name myself, but no more secrets like this ok?"

"Uh… o- o- ok," she stammered, allowing herself to hug him in return, her cheeks flushing red.

"I can't protect you too unless I know what's going on, and now I know that I can help you and defend you even more," he released her and sat back. He sighed heavily. "But I guess that means I have to too."

"What?"

Edward paused and looked at her. Seeing her mismatched eyes again he made up his mind. It was about time he told her. Three months was a short time, but she'd shown him her eyes and her side. And she was a permanent member of the family. Besides that, it would have answered a lot of her unanswered questions. Mostly- why he was so involved with the military at the age of twenty.

*

"I hope big sister is ok…" Elysia said softly, she was drawing something on the table at home, "she hates her eyes."

"I know," nodded Winry, "but she's allowed not to."

"I don't know why… they're so pretty."

"You've seen them?"

"Of coarse!" Elysia absent-mindedly pointed to the picture on one of the shelves with books.

Curiously, Winry stood up and walked over to the book shelf and peered at the picture. Lucy looked about fifteen years old, maybe fourteen. She was smiling rather serenely at the camera, holding a picture that Elysia had clearly drawn. Her eyes were unmasked… yellowish green and blood red… one of each. Elysia was wrong, they weren't pretty, or beautiful, but they were unique and stunning… and somehow they suited Lucy better than any thing else.

"Yeah," agreed Winry coming to sit with Elysia again, "it's definitely her through and through."

*

It was for several moments that Lucy sat and stared at him. The story had taken her by surprise. He had missed out the bits about the other world and so on, but he had kept most other things in what he had said.

"Say something," he prompted.

There was a further moment's pause.

"You're an idiot?" she asked, "you're a fool? What do I say? You wanted your mother back so you tried to bring her back, it back fired so you made the best of a bad situation, got automail and kept Al's soul. Then set about getting your bodies back. Didn't do a bad job 'cept for yourself."

Edward frowned. "Is that all?"

"Well… yeah, what you did was understandable. Incredibly stupid, utterly ridiculous and something I think Winry expected you to do. But understandable."

Edward grinned. "So you're not mad? You don't think I'm a freak?"

"I think you're an idiot. I know you're mad. But… I'm in a similar boat to you, not having parents, wanting them back stuff like that," she shrugged, "guess it's a big easier for me to understand. I'd just never be dumb enough to try it."

"Now you sound like Izumi-sensei," he grumbled.

"I liked that sound of her, I wish I could have met her."

"Yeah… I think you two would have killed each other."

Lucy laughed. "Maybe…"

Edward put studied her. "Are you ok now?"

She nodded. "I'm better…"

"I'll ask later… I'm going to call Winry ok? Stay here, I'll be back soon."

"I'm not going anywhere… I don't have my glasses, I can't."

He scowled, but didn't say anything. How could he? Called a demon because of them… it was understandable. Question was, what had made her snap when the glasses had broken? Why was her reaction so violent instead of when he'd caught her without glasses on by her own mistake? And why did he get the feeling it was to do with her brother?


	11. The Hunt Is On

A/N: please please please review! My vistors have been increasing but I have had no reviews, please do review! It honestly gives me so much inspiration to write! This took me so long to write this time =[

The Hunt Is On

At home it now seemed the Lucy was more nervous than ever. She found it harder to look at any of them unless they were outside where she could wear her glasses. It wasn't to say that she was any less confident, she just as mouthy and just as stubborn, she just couldn't meet their eyes as easily.

"Brother you can't keep doing this," Alphonse insisted. The two were on their way to Edward's office, to file a report on Edward's most recent mission.

"Doing what?"

"Forcing her not to wear her glasses," the younger brother persisted, "she can't handle it. She's been wearing them since she was little! You make her stop wearing them it's like you're taking away a part of her."

"She's fine when its just her and Winry or something."

"Well maybe being with just one or two people reminded her of what it was like with her family, you know- the people who didn't mind? There's normally more than just one or two other people with her in that house at any one time now-"

"She had to get used it," insisted Edward, "she's got nothing to be a shamed of. It's something Lucy has to over come… eventually. We'll start at home and then maybe she'll get used to not wearing those things at all."

"I don't think it's likely…" grumbled Alphonse, but they had arrived at the office, "and why do I have to come anyway?"

"Because you were there, so you can write my report and I can do my research."

"That's cheating!"

Edward shook his head. "No… technically I just have to sign it." He sighed. "Al please, I have to look this up other wise it'll bother me."

"Lucy?"

"Her mother hopefully… I've got a lead on her first name, but not her last."

Alphonse rolled his eyes, and pushed the office door open. "It's your prerogative."

"Since when did you know big words?" frowned Edward.

"Since I started writing your reports."

Edward laughed as they stepped into the office. "Yeah yeah, I need someone to do my dogs body work if I'm gonna be a dog for this lot."

"Me too, brother, eventually."

"I hope not…" Edward muttered, "hey Havoc- how'd the date go last night?"

Havoc just groaned, his head on the table, while Mustang, Breda and Falman laughed.

"How's Lucy doing?" asked Hawkeye petting Black Hayate.

"Not bad…" Edward shrugged as Alphonse took his place, "she's currently hating my guts for making her not wear glasses at home."

Hawkeye sat up suddenly as did Mustang, neither were giving him particularly nice looks.

"What?!" he complained, "she needs to get over that fear, and I seem to be the only one trying to help her."

Mustang just rolled his eyes. "Be careful, Blake… he liked to play tricks on people who made him do things." He paused, his face softened for a moment. "It didn't matter who they were, and Maes guess every time he'd do something." He laughed. "He played rather a good joke on the ex Fürer, no one ever caught him." He looked at Edward, His onyx eyes dangerous. "So be careful, Lucy is like her father in many ways… she will find a way to pay you back."

"Yeah yeah," Edward rolled his eyes, "I have work to do," he turned to leave again.

"What about your report?" demanded Falman, "you have to-"

"Al's on it, he was there so he can make an account. I just have to sign it to say it's true," not waiting to be picked on by them any more, Edward practically fled the room. He didn't want to get roped into doing anything he didn't have to. Though he felt sorry for Alphonse, the poor kid would probably end up being made to do all the dogsbody work.

He found Sheska at the record's room, locking up. As usual she had her large glasses on, her chestnut brown hair falling in her face and too many books in her hands, not all of them for research or work. She looked tired, but no less mad or perky than when he had first set eyes on her.

"Sheska!" he called, running over to her, swerving out of other military personal way as he went. She looked up, blinking owlishly, then smiled at him, and waved at him, promptly dropping all her books. He sighed, smiling tiredly as he reached her, kneeling beside her to help collect the books into a pile. "You all right?"

"I'm fine… I just had to meet Kain's parents last night," she sighed heavily. She and Kain Fuery had been dating for two years, nearing three, and Edward was fairly sure marriage was on the cards soon. But Sheska was… a unique person.

"How'd it go?"

"Uh…" she looked a little depressed.

"Forget I asked, how's Fuery doing?"

"He still insisted they like me."

Edward laughed. Sounded just like Fuery to keep her spirits up. "You'll be fine, they'll at least grow to like you. I don't know anyone here who can say a bad thing about you."

Sheska looked at him hopefully as she accepted the books he handed over. "Thanks Ed."

"No problem," he beamed at her, "hey can you let me into the records room? I need to look up some stuff about Blake Fuller, is there any family information in there?"

"Yeah, mostly next of kin in Central, but you might find some other things in there too… if you're lucky. Need some help?"

He shook his head as she took the hand he offered to help her up. "It's all right, you look like you've got a lot on your plate at the moment."

"Here," she gave him the key, then picked up the pile of books, "I'll be in the office with the brigadier general and the others, return it to me when your done?"

"It's a promise," he beamed at her as he went to the door.

"Hey Edward?"

"Mmm?" he looked at her.

"Hows things with Winry?"

He stared at her, flushing bright red. He looked at the floor muttering, not really knowing what to say Sheska just laughed.

"Tell her and Lucy I send my regards, we're meant to go out in three days. Girls night out."

"Oh… uh… right," stammered Edward, was it _that _obvious. Surely not! He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him solidly.

Outside Sheska chuckled to herself as she headed back to the office. Poor Edward… he'd always been clueless when it came to women.

*

The day was slow, but Wednesdays usually were, it wasn't unusual.

Lucy sat at the bar staring at the clock. It was one o'clock, the bar officially opened at that time, and she was always put on first shift. Though possibly because it was the only time the young woman could deal with the men who later got drunk. While sober they were normally easier to deal with.

She sighed, beginning to be tempted to drink something herself, but Harry would have killed her, claiming she was still underage. Instead she sat down on one of the stool near the end of the bar waiting for someone to walk in. The restaurant was slow that day as well, so she didn't get too many funny looks. Her mind going through what had happened since the day her glasses had been knocked off.

Strangely Edward had suddenly become so much nicer to her. The moment an argument at home threatened to ensue, he would step aside and admit defeat immediately. Though perhaps it was because it was now much harder for her to look at anyone in the eyes at home. She felt too strange without her glasses on. She was just glad he hadn't pushed her not to wear glasses outside.

"Stupid bastard," she muttered, irritably. Then flushed red as she remembered showing him her automail side, tell him what had happened… him hugging her. She groaned and let her head hit the table. Why did it effect her so much?! It was ridiculous! He loved Winry! He barely even trusted her… with good reason too…

"Fuckin' idiot," she grumbled.

"I hope that's not the the reception all guests have to this establishment."

Lucy practically fell of her seat she sat up so suddenly. Two stools away sat a young man. He was dressed in jeans and a button up shirt. His black hair was ruffled and his cheeks were shadowed with stubble. His green eyes were fixed on her, looking mischievous.

"Oh I know you," she said, sounding frustrated, "I know I know you…"

"I'm Ted? Artemis- no… Ace's boss?"

"That was it! The guy who decided to take on a moron," she chuckled as she moved to talk to him from behind the spot where she was meant to be, "how's that going?"

"Not bad… I guess he's grown up a bit since you were last with him."

"Oh…" she flushed pink, "he told you that."

"We need to know our spies quite well," Ted grinned, "guess it just came up… you were rather cruel."

She chuckled. "It was a practical joke! And hopefully helped him learn his lesson. My own dad was like that too apparently… playing tricks on people."

"Oh… apparently?"

She shrugged. "He died when I was five, I can't… remember him very well…" she trailed off, her eye fixed on the table before her, through her glasses. She shook her head. Now was not the time to get sentimental. Though she knew she'd have to visit her father soon. "What can I get you?"

"Uh humm… just get me a decent beer," he said, "your choice."

"Is that a good idea? I do help run this place… I might just pick out the expressive type."

He shrugged. "It's all right, I can afford it today."

She turned away from him to grab a glass. "Good day?"

"Very," nodded Ted, "we've got a lead on a suspect and our plan is being pushed into motion."

"Nice!" she turned back to him, frowning at the taps before her, before choosing one and pouring it for him. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Lucy," she glanced at him, he was smiling gently. Why did that smile look familiar? "It's good to know our work is appreciated."

"Yeah… I know what you mean," she handed the beer over to him, "it's nice to be appreciated some times." She paused. "Ted right? What's your proper name?"

"Theodore," he replied, "I don't like it, so I stick with Ted."

"Just Theodore?"

"Your curious for someone who hasn't offered her own surname yet."

She chuckled. "Touché. I guess I'm just curious… you look like someone I used to know."

"Really? Who?"

"I'm…" she looked at him. Her mind screamed at her but she didn't want to acknowledge it. "I'm not sure."

'MY FATHER! MY FATHER!'

*

Edward sat on the floor of the record room staring at the documents in his hand. The name at the top only said 'Azure Alchemist' There was no trace of his name. But there were details given.

His parents names…

His siblings names… he had two other brothers, Keiran and Donovan and a sister, Nameria.

And… a wife Theresa Hockney, an Armestrian.

But at the bottom it said that this piece of information was now useless. 'Void' was stamped in angry red letters.

The next document had the same things written, but this time it mentioned that he and his wife had separated. Again 'Void' had been stamped on the bottom of the piece of paper.

Finally, the third and final document held the strangest news of all. The same information, only this time Blake Fuller and Theresa Hockney were divorced, though it seemed she was still included for one other reason.

A son. The age they gave showed he had been born a few months after his parents early marriage… his name was Theodore Fuller.

Lucy had another brother. The same age as her other brother. But this one she had no idea about.

Not thinking twice, Edward was on his feet, running out of the records room, slamming the door shut, the lock clicking into place. In the back of his mind he hoped he had the key with him. But to him, that was hardly important just then.

*

"Tell me… Lucy… how well do you get on with your mother?" Ted said slowly.

"I don't know… she died when I was seven."

He looked up, surprised. "You're an orphan?"

"Yeah… but I don't feel like one any more. I've got my friends… and part of my family. That's all I need."

"Mum and I… we don't talk any more, it's why I brought it up."

"Why?!" Lucy's eyes had opened why. She had never understood how these things would happen in a family. She'd have given anything just to see her parents one more time.

"It's complicated. Things happened… between her and dad, apparently I remind her a lot of dad…" he shrugged, "guess sometimes things just work out like that."

"Maybe… but… it's a shame that it does…" she looked at him properly, "but you still have your mum… you should talk to her soon. Or you'll regret it."

Ted looked at her, frowning. Suddenly he finished off his drink. "When'd you get off work?"

"Four…"

"I want you to meet up with me after work… I want you to come with me… meet someone."

She stared at him. "Wha- why?"

"Lucy… Just please… will you?"

The look on his face was so desperate. She couldn't say no to him. It almost felt cruel to do such a thing. "Yeah… all right."

"I'll come and see you here then ok?"

"Yeah."

He smiled at her and handed over a note of money. "Keep the change as tip, I'll see you at four."

"But Ted-"

But he was already waving at her as he left, hands in his pockets. She frowned, sighing. This was strange. He reminded her of… of her father, but she wasn't sure how or why. And here he was insisting on meeting up with her at four. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he was a military man. Technically he should have been one of the good guys… and she had no reason to mistrust him. Not yet… and she could look after herself.

She let her head hit the table. Life was just too confusing for her.

*

"I…" Mustang trailed off, "I didn't even know he married an Armestrian woman…"

Edward scowled. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm serious!" Mustang insisted, "Ed, I knew nothing of this. I was sure Blake was homosexual for a while because he hardly showed any interest in women until he met Lucy's mother, I never thought it was because he had a wife."

"It says here they divorced seven years before Lucy was born… the year he met her mother," said Edward, "his son was three… and you're telling me Maes never mentioned it?!"

Mustang nodded. "Never… he mentioned a woman in his life, but I don't remember anything about a marriage."

"Well it's here! In black and white!"

Mustang sighed. "Why are you getting so worked up and interrupting the paper work?"

Edward glanced over his shoulder at his friends in the room and sighed. "Lucy's older half brother, her mother's son, hates her. Because she is the product of that marriage. He beat her up last time he saw her, black cheek, split lip and cracked ribs, left her in the rain. How do we know this Theodore Fuller doesn't have the same resentment?!"

"How do we even know he knows his father remarried?" said Hawkeye suddenly, "he married in Ishball, it's not exactly common knowledge what went on there."

"Maybe…" he frowned, "I don't like it, I swear I've heard that name before…" He paused, then turned and left the room again.

"Where are you going?" called Hawkeye.

"To look up Theodore Fuller," he replied, "the name sounds too familiar." He left the room closing the door with a solid bang. There was something going on that he wasn't been given the full details of. He did not like it and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

That had been three hours previously. He still hadn't been able to turn up much about Theodore Fuller. He worked in the military, but he couldn't find where. He could not even find is where abouts at all. He was getting frustrated, it was as though someone had done that all on purpose. Gotten rid of anything tangible on Theodore Fuller.

Then he found it… the full information document of Theodore Fuller of his latest assessment.

Theodore fuller… twenty nine, soon to be thirty. Working in the investigation bureau. At one point under Maes Hughes but never with him. Lived with his mother until he turned seventeen when he struck out on his own, and began training for the military.

Investigation bureau… that wasn't good.

He headed back to Mustang's office, confused. Why didn't anyone know about this man? He was ten years older than Lucy, but he somehow doubted that Maes would have neglected the opportunity to fuss over a child even if he had been young at the time. He liked people in general.

He entered the office, his brow furrowed. His mind ill at ease. His whole body was tense.

"Mustang… the investigation bureau… it's easier for them to get information on people there, isn't it?"

"Yes- it isn't the investigation bureau for nothing."

"So… if someone wanted to look up something from Ishbal it would have been easier."

Mustang frowned. "You don't think…"

"I don't know. If Lucy's in trouble I want to be sure that I can stop it."

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?"

"Because of who she is," Edward was getting frustrated and glanced at the clock. It was half four. She had finished work. He swallowed. He shook his head. "I have to go look for her," he sighed, "I have to make sure she's all right."

"Edward!" snapped Mustang, "why are you doing all of this? Looking up her family? Looking for her name?"

Edward stopped short at the door and frowned. "Why? What do you mean why? Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really," Mustang was standing, leaning on the table, waiting for his answer.

"She's apart of the family, she's one of us. She can keep her secrets, but she told me to find out her name… it's a game. But with this guy… if one brother hates her- why not the other? They both would have similar reasons. I don't have time for this Mustang- I have to make sure Lucy's all right."

"I'm coming," said Alphonse, standing up, grabbing his coat.

"One moment," Mustang said, sternly, "do you still want to know Lucy's name?"

"Does it matter right now?" growled Edward.

"But do you want to know?"

"Of coarse I do- but not now-"

*

They had been walking for a while. Lucy had relaxed around Ted now, but she was still a little suspicious. His conversation was light and friendly, but she could sense an under current of fear. She had no idea what was bringing it on.

They walked through to the out skirts of the city. She frowned, she didn't like what was going on. Suddenly Ted paused, and glanced at his wrist watch. His face stayed emotionless and he glanced at the large gates beside him.

"We're here," he said suddenly.

Lucy looked up, frowning. "The… the military grave yard?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

His voice had suddenly changed. It was more crisp, strict. It scared her for some reason. He reached out and grabbed her right hand in his own, crushing her palm in his. She bit her tongue, the scar there still hurt when her hand was bent in a strange way.

"I don't understand-"

"You will," his tone still the same.

He pulled her into the gates, the air chilled suddenly and the noise seemed to die down. It was as though there were a dome put over the cemetery, to block out all noise.

Further into the cemetery they went, further into the field, dotted with the white tomb stones of the fallen. Lucy could vaguely see the area where her uncle Maes had been buried. But he was leading her down a slightly different path.

"I don't understand, I thought we were going to meet-"

"We're here."

He dropped her hand, she looked around, massaging it. There was no one, but themselves. And the tombstones around.

"I thought we were going to meet someone."

"We meeting them." He pointed at the tomb stone in front of him. Lucy peered at it and gasped, her eyes wide open her hands to her mouth.

Blake Thomas Fuller. Colonel Blake Thomas Fuller. Died in action is Ishbal. Fourteen years previously.

"Dad…" she whispered.

"No… meet _my _father, miss Lucy," Ted's voice suddenly sounded very dangerous.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide open. "But… dad… he didn't… that has to mean… that-"

"Theodore Fuller," his once seemingly kind face twisted into an ugly, vengeful smirk, "you're older brother from our father. Nice to meet you, little sister."


	12. Words Hurt

A/N: No reviews :( It makes me sad :'(

Words Hurt

Edward's mind was racing. He and Alphonse knew her real name. Her full name… first, middle and the double barrel surname. Roy Mustang had admitted she had told him weeks previously. But just then he didn't particularly care. He couldn't shake the feeling that something strange was going on… and it involved… it involved Lucy. He still couldn't think of her in terms of her real name. He's been calling her Lucy for almost four months, it was just the name that came to mind when he thought of her.

"Brother," Alphonse said, "what do we tell her when we find her?"

"That's she's got another brother," Edward said shortly, slowly loosing breath as he ran, they were heading to Winry's… she would have gone home. "What else? Explain that her father was once married too. She was five years old when he died- how was she supposed remember everything when she was that age?"

"Maybe he's different to her other brother… you know… nicer? Doesn't blame everything on her?"

"We don't know that. I want to meet him before she does, just to make sure. But I swear I've heard that name before…"

They arrived at the shop, and caught sight of Winry in the window. Edward walked in and doubled over catching his breath back before gasping out, "where the hell is Lucy?"

*

"You… can't… be my brother," she said slowly, "it's impossible… dad…"

"It is possible," Theodore practically spat at her, "he was in my life for three years… then my parents divorced and my father ran away."

Lucy stared at him. She couldn't believe it. She could not believe she was looking at another member of her family. But she knew this reunion would not be like the one she had had with Gracia and Elysia.

"But… Gracia never…"

Theodore snorted. "It's the only aspect you and I are similar," he retorted, "father was too a shamed of us to tell his parents about us."

She shook her head. "That's not true… he must have had another-"

"Wake up Lucy! Don't you get it? The great Azure Alchemist, your damn hero of a father was a pathetic looser!Things got hard for him he ran away!"

She shook her head. "No… no that's not true. Dad saved me he wanted to bring me and mum to Central… he…"

"You never really knew him," he snarled, "you were five when he died."

"You didn't either…"

"He visited me until he died… he did that at least, he admitted my existence to himself."

Lucy looked up at him. Studying his face. His build. Solid muscular build… green eyes… tinted with yellow… wide jaw line… strong chin covered in stubble… it was true… he looked like her father. Because of that he looked like her uncle Maes too. But his smile was different. Everything about him was different. His attitude to life and people in general. It was clear that even if his father had visited… he left no real mark on the man's life. But he had with his daughter… she didn't understand why that was.

"You are dad's son…" she said softly, "you look like him… but not entirely." She shook her head. "But I don't understand!" She was getting scared and frustrated. It was a bad situation for her. But she was in a cemetery, there was very little she could do without disturbing the final resting place of the soldiers.

"Let me explain," he said, coldly, he grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit down. He frowned as he heard the clink of metal, but he seemed to ignore it.

"Mum and my father weren't married when she became pregnant with me. So they married in secret, because he said it would have been a scandal against his work. He stayed with her for me. Mum loved him, but I don't think he loved her. He took any jobs that left her, seemed like he jumped at the chance to leave us. Then finally after three years of marriage, she couldn't stand it any more. She said she could not live a lie, and insisted on a divorce. But she still loved him… she still does. And I don't know why," he was gritting his teeth, his eyes boring in her- their father's tomb stone. Around them a small breeze had picked up, playing with their hair.

'Strange…' she thought mildly, 'we have exactly the same colour hair… same shaped eyes… but he's inherited more of dad than I did… ' She frowned. 'We share blood… we share a father… and yet this is the first time we're meeting… it's so strange…'

"My father was a moron… he left his wife and son to be killed in Ishball saving his daughter."

"They wrote that on the report?"

"Yeah… I read it six months ago. When I found out my father had remarried… and an Ishballan woman. I found out I had a little sister." All of a sudden he looked a little torn. "I didn't dare tell mum, she had mourned at his funeral like any wife would… I stood by her as any ten year old could… I watched her cry over this man I knew almost nothing about." His face turned into a stoney scowl. "Because he married your mother and had you."

"A lot of people remarry…" she said slowly, "it's not that strange."

He looked at her suddenly. Examining her face. He frowned. "Why do you wear glasses all the time?"

She hesitated. Then sighed. He was her brother… she was determined to have a good relationship with one brother even if one she could never reconcile with because he hated her so much.

"You have to understand… all my life I've been treated as an outcast because of dad… because of who he was… what he was… and it's my eyes that show more than anything else."

"Why's that?"

"B- because…" she trailed off looking away. "Because they're different colours. My right is Ishballan red… my left is similar to yours…"

It seemed that almost subconsciously he reached up to touch the corner of his own eye. "How?"

"I don't know… it just happened like that…" she looked away, her fingers at the bridge of her, pushing her glasses into place. "Why do you hate me?"

He looked at her sharply. "I would have thought that was obvious… my father… our father chose you over me. He chose his second child over his first."

*

"SHE'S WHAT!" Edward slammed his hands on the table, "when did she call you?"

"Three thirty, told me she'd be home later than she thought, she was going out with someone."

"Who? Did she tell you who?"

Winry looked shocked. Ever since he had walked in, Edward had been in a panic. He had run straight up the stairs, checked the main apartment then ran up to hammer on Lucy's door. Meanwhile Alphonse had been doubled over catching his breath, looking almost ready to collapse. He could barely say two words to her.

"What's got you so worked up?!"

"Just tell me Winry, Lucy could be in trouble."

"What sort of trouble? Edward what's going on? You're scaring me!"

Edward sighed, hanging his head. He didn't have time. For all he knew she was in danger just then. He didn't know why but his gut feeling was telling him that something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. He wasn't sure where it would happen, but he didn't know where Lucy was. She was the one most likely to be put in danger.

"I told you guys of her brother, the Ishballan with a shock of silver through his hair? To make sure he-"

"Didn't come near Lucy again, we know that," sighed Winry, "get on with it."

"Apparently she has another brother, Theodore Fuller. The problem is, her father told no one about his wife or his son before… before Lucy and her mother, he and his wife divorced four years after their son was born. What if he's another one that wants her to pay for his parents separation?"

Winry suddenly looked very nervous. "Theodore Fuller?" she asked, she put a hand to her head, "she's out with a Theodore… but she didn't mention a surname…"

Alphonse suddenly swallowed hard.

"Did she say where she's going?" Edward asked, his voice a forced calm.

"No… but we can check at 'Charlotte' if they know," Winry told him, getting up and grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah, she might have mentioned it on her way out," nodded Edward. He turned on his heel, "c'mon- I don't like the sound of this."

*

Lucy shook her head. Her father had chosen her? That didn't make sense… why chose one child and not the other? It wasn't her fault that Blake Fuller had chosen to fall in love with her mother. It wasn't her fault that she had been born mixed… neither one or the other. That was just the way things turned out.

"So why me? Why take it out on me? Both my parents are dead," she looked at her father's grave, reaching out to touch the head stone, "I can't bring them back… You saw dad until you were ten." Her eyes were filling with tears. "I only knew him for five years, I don't have any clear memories of him. My mum died two years later! Two damn years!"

A tear streaked down her face but she made no attempt to wipe it away.

"I have bee shunted all over the world because no one can understand why I have odd eyes, because people can't accept mix raced people yet! Not unless the races are similar. And you blame me for our father having to live out in Ishbal? For having to try and keep the damn peace?! It's not my fault that's what happened, you wanna hate someone? Hate God or what ever the hell is up there! Or blame the state! But don't take it out on me- I'm sick of people taking it out on me!"

"And why not," snapped Theodore, "if the shoe fits… it was your very existence that meant I couldn't see my father… _my _father."

"_Our _father!" she retorted, no longer trying to understand him. She was frustrated. She was angry. She was down right terrified. "He was our father!"

"Don't flatter yourself…" he snarled at her, "that would mean I'd have any relation to a half caste like yo-"

The slap rang out in the nigh on empty graveyard. Lucy had knelt up, her hand stinging as she let it drop to her side. The right side of his face was left stinging and red, his eyes watering a little.

As he looked back at her, her neck had bent, her body shaking a little, tears dripped from her cheeks.

"I'd always wanted a big brother…" she said softly, "one that liked me… one that would look after me. I… I wanted a family… I have Gracia and Elysia… but it's not the same as being able to say that I have a big brother… I have two… they both despise me… and…" her voice trailed off into a whisper. "I have no idea what I did…"

She paused taking a shaky breath and looked up at him, her face set. Her temper back. She was crying still, but her tears were a mix of anguish and anger.

"You brought me here… to dad's grave side, you talked to me in front of him, and in front of him you called him a coward, you called him pathetic. If you've got the damn balls to do that, then you should damn well have the balls to tell me what the hell you want from me."

"I want you to suffer…" he said softly.

"Then-"

Off in the distance there was a loud bang. The ground rumbled beneath them, a shock from an explosion.

A bomb explosion.

Not wanting to think as to where the bomb had gone off she turned slowly. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet.

Charlotte… the restaurant… and she hadn't come home…

She turned on Theodore. "You did that!" she snapped.

"Of coarse. I want you to suffer… and live in your suffering," his face was covered by a sadistic smile. "Just like I had to… just like mum had to."

"They'll know it was you," she snarled, "they can trace it-"

"Why would I do such a thing? I'm Armestrian… pure Armestrian, I have nothing against Central. You on the other hand…" he shrugged. "You might be in Brigadier General Mustang's good books, but even so, it's your word against mine. I might not be able to pin this on you… but you… you can't pin this on me." He pulled out a packet of cigarette's slowly. "Good luck finding your friends…" he murmured softly, lighting one of the white sticks, "I do hope they're all right."

Lucy was glued to the spot her eyes fixed on Theodore, she was still shaking. She wanted to attack him, maul him, kill him and bring him back just so she could have the satisfaction of doing it again. She had never hated anyone so much… not even her Ishballan brother, not even when he scarred her hand… he had at least tended to her wounds afterwards, he'd never tried to kill her or hurt her friends. Only hurt her, and even then there were no real emotional scars but for anger. For the first time, Lucy considered him to be almost kind.

This man… this brother was the complete opposite.

"You will not even live to regret this," she hissed. She glanced at her father's grave, 'forgive me dad… but I hate your son… I hope you forgive him for what he said… I sure as hell won't.' She took off as fast as possible. She had to get there… get to 'Charlotte'… make sure everyone was safe. Everyone was ok… she hated to think what would happen if a single one of her friends had been hurt… or killed…

Theodore on the other hand watched Lucy go. He felt so triumphant. He couldn't believe he had pulled it off. He had gotten his revenge against that bastard girl. She might claim that she would pay him back, but she would never be able to.

Chuckling to himself, he stood, glanced at his father's grave and bowed.

"Lovely to see siblings get on, right father?" he snarled.

He remembered the day he had been given an inkling about his father's new life. He had caught his parents arguing. It wasn't something unusual, but this was different. His mother had screamed something about a whore, while his father had snapped back that it was she, Theresa who had wanted the divorce. Her reaction was to kiss him. But… just as Theodore's hopes rose, he pushed her away. Said something about love, and walked away.

The next day he had asked Theodore what he thought of having a younger siblings. A brother or sister. He shrugged, saying he didn't really care. Though admittedly he had always wanted to be a big brother, at nine years old he had seen many children in his class looking after their young siblings… he wanted that responsibility. Yet the idea of this younger sibling coming from another woman… it was something he'd never conceived of.

When he had found the papers, six months previously, his emotions on the matter had been torn. But when he'd seen her, with Artemis… with Ace, his mind had been made up. He could not allow her to live like that any more.

So cocky… so full of her self… so arrogant… she could no longer be allowed to think so highly of herself. He resolved to make her life a misery.

"Sorry… must dash…" he said, nonchalantly, "I have a meeting."

He dropped the cigarette butt beside his father's grave, stamped it out and left. He just had one more matter to deal with…


	13. Fire, Death and Names

A/N: thank you ubergrif500! You really inspired me to write more! :) I hope you enjoy this next chapter ^___^

Fire, Death and Names

(Just before the explosion)

"Thanks Marie!" called Winry, "if she comes back here, tell her we're looking for her!"

"Will do, Winry! Give us a call when you find her!" Marie replied, returning to her job.

Edward was standing outside looking utterly mutinous. Kicking the ground in front of him he looked ready to punch someone, or something. It did not really matter to him when he was in that mood.

"Nothing?" asked Alphonse, he was worried again.

Winry shook her head. "No… they said this Theodore is a decent guy though, they'd seen him before. Several times. He's always friendly and perfectly harmless."

"He works for the investigation bureau… he is not harmless," grumbled Edward, pushing away from the wall, "which way did they go?"

"That way, come on, we might find where they went."

The walked off, down the street, discussing where they may have gone. Edward strangely quiet as his mind reflected back on his findings.

All of a sudden there was a catastrophic BANG! And all three of them were thrown forewords. Edward spun round, his golden eyes opened wide and he clapped his hands together, slamming them on the floor erecting a wall to protect them.

"Is everyone all right?" he called out turning around.

"We're fine," Winry said, "couple of scrapes… what was that?"

"A bomb blast," Edward replied, peering around the wall, "and debris is everywhere."

"What was blown up?" asked Alphonse, picking himself up.

The three of them looked at each other in dismay, "Charlotte?!"

Clapping his hands again, Edward deconstructed the barrier, allowing all three of them forewords. He stopped in his tracks. It looked like a war zone. There was bodies in the street, the wounded crying out for help, debris and pieces of wood everywhere. People were rushing foreword to help, and someone was calling the police from a pay phone.

It hadn't been Charlotte that he been blown up, but a tool shop two buildings away. But the result of the bomb blast meant the tool shop had been completely obliterated there was little left of the two shops nearer the original target, and the shops besides those were on fire, which was quickly spreading.

"Help the wounded!" Edward called, "carry them away from here!" He sighed looking around, Winry had picked up two injured children and was carrying them to safety as Alphonse helped up a heavy set man helping him limp away. More and more people were coming to help. Soon the military would be there.

'Sorry Lucy…' he thought as he called out more instructions, 'but I have to help out here.'

The Military arrived, taking control of the situation. Edward found himself standing beside Mustang.

"What happened?" he asked dryly.

"An explosion," Edward replied, his answer short.

"How many dead?"

"As far as we know, only six, four men, a woman and a child. We can't get to the building yet to finalise the number."

"Who caused it?"

"It could have been anyone… Ishballans, Drachmen… we heard nothing but the explosion, and we had only just left there."

"Damn," Mustang sighed, "this is getting really bad… it's been months since the last attack… and normally someone would have claimed responsibility by now."

"I know…"

"Have you found Lucy?"

"No but-"

It was as though a blur ran passed them at that moment, what ever it was moved too quickly for either of them to catch it properly. What they did catch was the blurred outline and the breeze created as it moved. They frowned and looked at each other. Behind them, three men were running after someone.

"There's a girl-" one paused to explain, "ran into the building- couldn't catch her- upset-"

"Dark skin, dark hair with silver in it?" Edward spoke rapidly.

"Was talking to the people we took out of Char-"

Edward had left as well chasing after her. Lucy… it could have only been Lucy. But what was she doing? Marie and the others had been pulled out, he knew that, he had done that himself. So what was… no… there was someone else in there.

He stopped short at the door, the heat from the fire was a physical barrier from entering the doomed restaurant. How had she just run in there?! The metal on her automail must have been seriously burning her already! His memory flashed to the automail on her side. It may have been light and durable… but it was still metal. It could still conduct heat. She could burn her insides out if she wasn't careful.

Taking a breath, he pushed himself through the barrier of heat, sweat dropping from his forehead immediately. Not that he cared. He had one thought. Get Lucy out.

He walked through, pushing against the solid heat, squinting through the black smoke, half wandering why it was so hot in the main part of the restaurant when there was no fire present. It was not until the floor above him groaned ominously did he remember the fire now almost directly above.

He swallowed hard and pushed his way through smoke and pushed over chairs, yelling for Lucy. She wasn't in the actual restaurant. He squinted through to the kitchen. There was no way… she couldn't have! The kitchen had almost been totally demolished when he had come to help pull people out. A weak beam in the ceiling had fallen, immediately bringing more than half the rest of it down. As far as Edward knew, as much as Marie had told him, there was no one else there. Looking back, he realised that Marie was far too disorientated to remember things clearly.

Now coughing almost violently, Edward walked towards the door almost slowly, the heat made him lethargic, the black smoke made him feel blind. All he could do was press forewords, his arm over his mouth and nose, and his eyes somewhat. He was already blinded by the smoke and heat, it made very little difference whether his eyes were covered or not. He leaned forewords to set his metal arm against where the door should have been, he remembered how he had been unable to open it, but clearly Lucy's determination did not understand such limitations. Instead of bracing himself against solid materiel, he fell forewords, into the room, where the heat seemed to have been intensifying.

He was beginning to feel the metal warm up as the heat began conducting. He didn't have that much longer before his skin attached would start to blister. Lucy had been in there longer… had more covering her body. She had far less time. He just have to get her out of there.

He picked himself up, peering through the smoke. Trying to locate her.

Then realised why the heat had intensified. The fire had fallen from the floor above into the kitchen. He had less time than they thought. He tried to forget the heat and forget the smoke inhalation, and concentrated on the stupidity of Lucy.

He yelled out her name, ignoring the tickling sensation in the back of his throat, pushing down the urge to cough and splutter. That was not going to do him any favours.

"LUCY!"

"Ed? Ed help me!" he could hear her voice towards the back of the restaurant. There seemed to be less fire back there, it had cooled. Just a little bit, not enough to really have made much difference.

"Lucy we have to go," he insisted, following the direction of her voice.

"You have to help me."

"What? Why? Where are you?!"

"Here! Ed! Hurry up! Please!" There was panic in her voice like he had never heard before. He couldn't quite believe it. She was always calm. It was strange… eerie to hear her like that.

The smoke was so think he felt her before he saw her. His hand on her shoulder. She was standing, trying to push something.

"You have to help me," she begged, looking at him, "it's… it's… it's Harry… he's stuck!"

Edward swallowed hard, finally able to make out her eyes. Her glasses had been thrown aside, her eyes were wide open and wild. She looked almost demented, the passion and fright practically radiated from her being.

"Is he still-"

"Just help me!"

Edward paused, then dropped beside the still figure of Harry. His fingers searched for his neck, looking for a pulse. Following the man's hair, he positioned his finger over where the artery should have been. He felt nothing.

Almost unwilling to believe it himself he waved the smoke away and grabbed the man's hand, trying desperately to find a pulse in his wrist. There was nothing.

Harry was gone.

The blonde boy felt a lump in his own throat. Harry had been a good man, and a good friend to Lucy. He had looked after her. He looked at the older man for a moment, his face and upper body were covered, he couldn't see the rest of his body properly. He was hoping he hadn't fallen through from the floor above when the bomb exploded. That would have been torture.

"Lucy," he said quietly, getting up, realising it was a beam that she was trying to push off the man. Evidently that was the culprit for Harry's demise. "Lucy we have to go."

"No! We have to help him! We have to- we have to-"

"Lucy he's gone!"

"No he's not!" her hands clamped over her ears. Surrounded by smoke, fire and death she was still being stubborn. "He's not! He's right here! We have to save him! We have to!"

"Lucy come on- no! He loved you, Lucy, why would he want you to throw your life away?"

"But I have to!" The conviction was still there.

"Lucy-"

"NO!" She set her metal shoulder against the beam and tried to push.

He called out to her repeatedly, trying to get her to see reason. She was beyond reason. She was frantic. Just as he reached out to touch her again, she pulled off her gloves, how she had been able to keep them on he didn't understand. Just as he tried to pull her back now that she was no longer pushing against him, she did the one thing he never thought he'd ever see her do.

She clapped her hands together, very precisely, watching where her hands met. The symbols… he realised she needed the symbols to connect… to make a full circle. The action of the clapping helped to create another circle, it was a hard form of alchemy to master, and it was no way as pure as the alchemy Edward himself performed, but it was enough. A crackle of blue electricity sparkled and she put her hands on the beam, her eyes focusing on the wood before her.

Nothing happened. Her mind was in turmoil, she did not have the concentration to be able to perform alchemy just then, but he had no doubt that she would have been able.

Above them the structure creaked. It could have come down on them at any moment. Yet Lucy was back to trying to push the beam again, ignoring the fact that her alchemy had not worked; a clear sign to any alchemist that there was too much going on to be able to do very much rationally.

There was the problem. She was no longer rational.

By then he was desperate. Edward did the only thing he could think of doing.

"Chaandi?" he said quietly. She stopped moving. "Chaandi come on… we have to go. Now."

"But…"

"Chaandi, come on," he took her hand, her right hand, "we have to go now. Harry wouldn't want you to die here. You've got so much more to do."

Lucy… Chaandi stopped. She paused. Then relaxed as Edward pulled her. She said no more. Like a doll or a robot she followed him out saying nothing else. As though the mention of her real name had rendered her helpless. Like he suddenly had some sort of power over her.

Soon they were outside again, coughing and spluttering. Edward fought the urge to cover his ears and eyes, everything seemed to have suddenly become much sharper. The military rushed towards them, but Edward waved them off. He turned to Lucy, take her hands, grasping her left in his right… her right in his left.

"Lucy," he said softly, "look at me? Say something?"

Her soot smudged face was down caste. Her eyes masked by her hair. The silver in her hair was sooted black to match the rest of her hair. She was still. Too still.

"Chaandi?" he whispered.

No reaction.

Then…

"Ed?" she looked up at him, she looked shaky, her eyes were moist as though she were about to cry. "Edward? It's all my fault."

"No it's not you can't-"

"It's all my fault," she repeated. The swayed on the spot, and crumbled to the floor, Edward still holding her hands.

"Cha-" no Chaandi wasn't her name… this was- "Lucy!" he shouted, "Lucy! Get up! Now! Get up!"

But she wasn't responding. As the military took over, Mustang ushered him away, taking him to the side. But he was in no mood to talk.

"What happened?" asked the brigadier general.

"She tried to save her friend who was already dead," he said dryly, his eyes not leaving the spot where Lucy was being attended to, "and she's blaming herself."

"Why?"

"I've got no idea…" he sighed angrily, "this is getting ridiculous… her father's killed, her mother dies, her uncle's killed, her friend dies. It's no wander she's blaming herself!"

Mustang sighed. "Forget about it for now. We just need to get her better."

Edward nodded curtly, looking around at the devastation that surrounded them. A lot of the people had been taken away, the rest were being taken care of on the spot. Winry was consoling Marie who had recovered from the shock and remembered that Harry had not come out of the building. Alphonse was helping to attend to the remaining people, even it just meant helping them get more comfortable.

"Who the hell did this…" he muttered.

*

The room was dark and dingy. The brunette fair skinned male sat down, a cigarette in his hand smoking softly. He was leaning back, looking lazy. His green eyes were focused on the tall standing Ishballan before him. He was standing, looking utterly disgusted.

"What the fuck have you done?!" the Ishballan snarled, "what the _fuck _have you DONE?"

"Just what we planned… ruined little Chaandi's life."

"Ruined? Ruined?! I didn't want her ruined!"

"Then what did you want?"

"I just wanted some money! I thought you said you were just going to freak her out."

"I wanted her to suffer."

"Suffer?! That's not the point! Annoy, irritate yeah sure! But suffer…" he trailed off, "she's suffered so much already- why make it worse?!"

"You grown a conscience then, Zarraq?"

He looked up at him sharply, his red eyes on fire. "Maybe," he snarled, "look- you've just ruined everything! Bombing that place is going to ruin Ishballans like me. Haven't you thought of that?"

"I'm supposed to care?" Theodore shrugged, "why would I care? One of your people ruined my mother's life."

Zarraq stared. For the first time he saw how his little sister must have seen him. Violent, pathetic, vengeful for no real reason… he's let his little sister be put through so much? Regret washed through him. His little sister… his little sister…

Anger flushed through him, without thinking he grabbed the other man by his collar, and pulled him to his feet.

"You fuck- you stupid _fuck_!" he snarled, "you're going to regret this- I swear to you you're going to regret thi-"

"Haven't you forgotten about her? Our little sister?"

His eyes widened. "What have you done to her?"

"I dunno… she went back to the bombing…"

Zarraq stared, then his eyes narrowed, he lashed out a punch getting the fair man in the face, dropped him and ran, grabbing his coat on the way out. He didn't look back once.

Theodore paused, rubbing his jaw. Zarraq hadn't held back. It felt almost broken. Things had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. He thought that Zarraq would have taken his side. Seen what he had done was the best to get rid of that waste of space, the reason their families had been ruined. Apparently the Ishballan had seen something else. It made no sense to him.

Now that Zarraq had turned on him, there could have been enough evidence to bring him in. That was something he would not stand for. He'd have to leave. There was nothing for him in Central any more anyway… his mother no longer needed his help, she had moved to the country for a reason.

He got up, and brushed himself off. He'd leave.

*

Lucy had been put into hospital. She had inhaled a lot of smoke and the metal where her skin and automail met was burned quite badly. She was still out.

As doctors and nurses slipped in and out of the hospital room, Edward, Winry and Alphonse stayed by her side. Winry never taking her eyes off her as Alphonse sat with her right hand in his, half sleeping with his head on the bed and Edward staring out the window, arms crossed scowling. The doctors had tried to see to him, but he refused all help, insisting he was fine.

"Is she ok?" asked Winry when a nurse walked in again.

She nodded. "She'll be fine. Her body's just repairing itself. She'll be up soon."

Winry nodded and returned her attention back to her friend.

"What about the others?" asked Edward, not looking at the nurse, eyes fixed outside, "from Charlotte."

"They're… recovering. They'll be all right."

"Have they brought in Harry Davis yet?"

"The fatality from-"

Edward looked at her, his eyes flashing. Fatality? No… he was Harry. Friend to Lucy. Friendly acquaintance to them. A good man. An irreplaceable man. Dead… his blood on the hands of those terrorists.

"He's been brought in… and identified."

"Was he-"

"No- his clothing protected his face. He died of haemorrhaging…"

Just as Edward has suspected. The beam had killed him. The fire hadn't touched him. That was nice to know… it was a fast death… not the sort of death that made one feel ill at the sound of it.

He nodded curtly. "Thanks."

The nurse nodded and left quickly having checked Lucy's vitals. Edward's eyes focused on the outside again, while Winry and Alphonse focused inside. Each other with their own torments. Going over what they had seen that day. Thanking what ever benevolent being for letting Lucy live.

After a few minutes Edward pushed himself away from the window.

"I need a drink," he grumbled, "anyone else want one?"

"Just water," Winry replied absently.

"Something to eat brother?"

Edward smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Guess I can manage that."

"We'll get you if anything changes."

He nodded and left the room.

Outside his expression changed. He had seen an Ishballan enter the hospital. A tall built man, about ten years older than himself with a shock of silver on the right side of his hair. Lucy's older brother? Perhaps… it seemed to be a family trait on her mother's side after all.

With conviction, he stormed towards the reception on the ground floor, waiting to head her brother off there. He was probably there to gloat over her misfortune. He wasn't about to have that… not while she was down and out.

An ugly thought crossed his mind… her brother… he was an Ishballan… he had a personal vendetta against the Armestrians… and Lucy herself. He could have attacked the streets… indirectly attacking Charlotte so as not to be caught out. It was feasible. It made sense. It gave a reason for why it happened. It made sure that Lucy was no longer the blame, her brother was, for being so petty. And now he was here to rub salt in the wound?

He was not about to let that happen.

Edward arrived at the reception to find Lucy's brother arguing with the receptionist. It stopped the Armestrian boy in his tracks. Why did he look so desperate? Why did he look so scared? It didn't make sense… should the man have been more confident?

Nevertheless he stormed forwards, trying to ignore the niggling feeling that maybe he had jumped to conclusions.

"Lucy then?" the older man said desperately, "just Lucy- she came in from the terrorist attacks! Please I have to see her-"

"Why?" Edward had spoken before he had realised he had arrived at the desk.

The man turned around, he was surprised to say the least to see that the man looked genuinely scared and worried. His red eyes were showing, his every emotion depicted. Somehow Edward did not think that this could have been faked… it was far too convincing.

"Who are you?" he asked, clearly attempting to calm his voice and failing miserably.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist… friend to your sister?"

The next moment Edward felt his arm being gripped tightly, and being forced to look the man squarely in the face. His hands were tight around his upper arms, almost to the point of shaking him. Edward could visibly see the man shaking by this point.

"Where is she? Is she all right? What happened to her? She is… she is…" he trailed off, but his red eyes never left Edward's gold for a moment.

"She's alive," said Edward coldly, "no thanks to you."

All of a sudden the man relaxed. Alive. The word alive seemed to take all the tension out of his body. He bent over, his neck drooped, head resting a little on Edward's shoulder as though using him for support. His hands still gripped Edward's arms, but the had loosened. He had started laughing a little, hysteria?

"No thanks to me," he said through his laughter, only Edward could hear him, "never thanks to me… that brat's always one step ahead of me… my little sister… she's alive… she's alive… thank Ishbal she is alive!"

He was worried about her? But what about that night? Leaving her beaten in the cold? What the hell had happened?!

"What's your name?" he asked gently, putting a hand on the man's shoulder, pushing him standing, "Lucy never told me."

"Zarraq… Zarraq Nabeel."

His surname checked out… from what Edward was told anyway. Lucy's surname was Fuller-Nabeel. The young man nodded curtly. "I need to talk to you."

There was a moment's confusion, then understanding on the Ishballan's face. He nodded, pulling himself straighter, though he hardly seemed in a good enough state to stay standing.

Edward turned his attention to a passing nurse.

"Excuse me miss," he said politely, "is there any where I could talk to this man in private. His sister's been in an accident and-

"Oh yes of coarse," the nurse smiled, "on the second floor turn left there's an empty room, it's the smokers room really but it should be empty, all the staff are working after the attack."

"Thanks," Edward grinned at her, then nodded for Zarraq to follow him.

The tall man seemed to be brooding as the two walked up the stairs. He ignored everyone who passed him and made no attempt at making conversation.

They reached the second floor, found the room, after asking another nurse, who looked a little more suspicious of the two, and sat down. The room was spacious, but not large, with a window in the wall opening out onto the street. There was uncomfortable chairs and sofas scattered about the room, with a radio playing in the corner. On the counter was a stove, a kettle with jars of coffee, tea, hot chocolate mix and sugar. There was sink a little further a long, and a tiny fridge beneath it all.

Edward took it all in for a moment, before looking at Zarraq.

"You didn't do the bombings."

Zarraq wasn't looking at him. His gaze was lost in the distance. But when he shook his head, Edward thought him too dazed to lie to him. "How did you know?"

"What bomber comes to the hospital to check on the victims."

A smile cracked on his lips. Only for a moment. "True."

"It was Lucy's other brother, Theodore Fuller wasn't it?"

Zarraq looked at him. An eye brow raised. "You've been doing your research. Yeah. It was that prick…"

"How would you know that?"

"Because the bastard came looking for me… to find a way to get to Ch- Lucy."

"Chaandi."

Zarraq hesitated then nodded. "Chaandi… it means silver you know… like her hair… but she was named after mum's sister who died when mum was about ten… Chaandi our aunt… she was about sixteen… seventeen…" he trailed off, then snapped back to the present.

"Fuller told me he just wanted to scare her… shake her up a bit you know… something like how I do… I figured I'd get some money for it…"

He scowled.

"Then the bastard came back today and told me what he did… bombing Charlotte?! It makes things worse for us! Us Ishballans! And there were good people in that damn shop… none of them treated Chaandi badly, they all thought of her as one of theirs… they didn't care about dark or light… red or otherwise… I don't get it! Yeah sure I treated Chaandi pretty badly for a… a big brother, but I never wanted to break her. I could have if I wanted to, but I never did. She needed that… that light she's got. Otherwise she'll never survive."

His fists clenched, his eyes were boring holes in the floor. He looked ready to kill. For a little sister he abused over the years. But he was right. He had never broken her… if anything it had made her stronger. Without meaning to, Zarraq had made her resistant to being broken.

"You treated her badly," Edward said, "she needed her big brother. But you weren't there."

"I know… I blamed her for everything. I thought that if mum and Blake didn't have a child their marriage could never have survived." He smiled faintly. "I was so wrong… I saw that when Blake died… mum cried so much. Every night she cried. Never let Chaandi see though… That's what made me leave, made me hate her… Chaandi I mean."

"So what happened? You're here now because you wanted to check up on her. I don't get it."

Zarraq shifted his eyes to meet Edward's gold. He studied him closely. Almost calculating. For a thug, Zarraq appeared surprisingly intelligent. Something Edward expected of Theodore Fuller, not Zarraq Nabeel.

"You really are her friend," Zarraq said, "I thought you just said that… never really thought of State Alchemists having real friends… but you really mean it don't you."

"Yeah," Edward replied shortly, "sort of why you are not my favourite person."

Zarraq barked a laugh. "Understandable…" He trailed off, thinking about what Edward had said. "I guess… I finally saw in Fuller what she saw in me… childish… pathetic… violent with no reason. Just general stupid. Taking out my anger on her for something she could never have controlled. It was never her fault. Possibly Blake's, but even then you can't control who you fall in love with."

Edward thought about Winry, and grinned to himself. That was true. He never did see himself falling in love with his childhood friend, but now it was undeniable.

"I don't hate myself for what I've done… but I think I was stupid. I wish I had gotten to know Chaandi better… now maybe I can. Now that I know she's alive…"

He suddenly gave into some emotion that Edward couldn't decipher. His hands covered his face, and his shoulder's shook, but he wasn't crying.

"I've never been so scared in my life. Not for another person. I never thought it would happen for Chaandi… never Chaandi. She was the bastard child of my mother and her lover… that's what I thought. But the moment Fuller told me she had gone back to Charlotte… I dunno… something snapped."

Edward didn't know what to do. He stood suddenly and paced for a moment. Thinking things through. "Nabeel," he said suddenly, "do you want to see her?"

"She won't want to see me-"

"She's not conscious."

Zarraq looked up. The fright was everywhere about his being.

"Not a coma. She's just not conscious. Her body took a lot of harm… she went back into the restaurant… trying to save a friend."

Zarraq stared for a moment. Then started laughing again. "Somethings never change!" he howled, shaking his head, "she did that for me you know? She did that for me! Ran back into a collapsing building and pulled me out. I never found out from her, one of my… my colleagues told me. I hated her for it, owed her a debt." He shook his head. "Fucking ridiculous little shit that girl…"

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yes." Zarraq stood, immediately calm. "Very much so."

Edward nodded for him to follow him.

*

"Where the hell is he?" sighed Winry, looking around, "he's been gone for ages."

"I did ask for food," muttered Alphonse, "maybe he got caught up with that."

Alphonse looked at Winry and smiled. She was looking at the door, waiting for Edward to come back, her arms crossed and her left leg over her right. She always worried about him. Always. Ever since they were children. Alphonse was seen as the more sensible one. The one who could look after himself. Edward was reckless, he needed looking after. The evidence of that was the automail, though Alphonse was, and always would be, grateful that his brother gave up so much for him.

"I will skin him alive when he gets back," Winry said mildly, "he needs it. I'll use his automail for Lucy's when she wakes up. It's finished now- maybe I can reinforce it with his."

Alphonse looked at Lucy… no… Chaandi. Chaandi Natsha Fuller-Nabeel. Natsha was apparently the name Blake and Maes chose together for the little girl. Her nick name at home was Tash, simply because ever since she could talk she never liked the girliness of 'Tasha'.

But as he looked at the dark face of his friends for the past few months, he could not help but think of her as Lucy. To him, a name was a name, it was a label, it meant nothing. He didn't care that she had kept her name secret. But… when he looked at her, he saw Lucy, the girl cursing outside the library who just needed a meal. Who befriended him despite the large age gap and put up with his brother's attempt to find out her secrets. She was Lucy.

"Maybe try asking Lucy first," yawned Alphonse, "she might not find that idea very appealing."

"What? Reinfor-? oh right… Ed's automail…" Winry chuckled, "perhaps not."

She knew there had been a friendship struck between Lucy and Edward, but it was a shaky one from the looks of things. They argued constantly, they fought on and off and they barely seemed to get on. But the friendship was there, the understanding was there. They cared for each other a lot, Winry could see it, and she was grateful for it. Lucy had found her place with them, and for the first time Winry had a girl her own age she could talk to.

As she mused she suddenly became aware of someone coming towards them. She looked up and was immediately defensive. Following Edward was a tall built Ishballan… with a shock of silver through his hair. Just like Lucy's. Her brother? What was Edward thinking?!

"What the hell is he doing here?" demanded Winry coldly, her hands in fists by her side, she wanted her spanner all of a sudden.

"Winry Rockbell, this is Zarraq Nabeel, Lucy's older brother by her mother," Edward was perfectly calm, "he is not the culprit. He heard what happened and rushed over here to see his little sister."

Winry eyed him coldly. "I saw what you did to her the last time you saw her… did you have to go so far?"

Zarraq frowned. "What di-"

"You broke her ribs."

To Winry's utter shock, Zarraq's eyes opened wide, he looked genuinely shocked and surprised.

"But I didn't… I couldn't… there… no wander she didn't curse me as I left…" he mumbled, "I thought she'd…" He suddenly looked at Winry and bowed at the waist. "If you looked after her then I am in you debt."

Winry looked shocked. "Edward what's going on?"

"He's learned that he a pathetic looser and wishes to change himself," said Edward, his tone still dry, as though he was watching Zarraq closely, trying to monitor him. Monitor his movements.

Winry looked at Edward. He was by the window again, looking out. What was he up to? What was he thinking? She looked at Zarraq who was still bowed.

"Get up," she sighed, not all that kindly, "I'm Winry Rockbell, Lucy's friend. Since she arrived in Central."

Zarraq stood and nodded.

"Alphonse Elric," said Alphonse as the man turned his attention to him, "I found her, she's been with us ever since."

"Ah… your her family here then."

Alphonse and Winry looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah… yeah I guess so," nodded Alphonse.

"She's never had a family… since mum died," Zarraq said thoughtfully. Winry was still shocked at the fact that he sounded as though he was damning himself. "Thank you."

Alphonse got up, let go of Lucy's hand. He gestured silently for Zarraq to take his place. Zarraq looked surprised and hesitantly came forewords. His eyes never turned to Lucy. Not till he reached the side of her bed. His eyes were fixed on her right hand. He frowned. He reached out and touched it, then picked the slim hand up and turned it over in his own. He smiled sadly. His finger traced the alchemy circle on her palm.

"I did that…" he muttered, "to remind her of what she is."

"I guessed as much," muttered Edward, almost angrily.

"The strange thing is… is she's used it to her advantage."

The three of them looked at him sharply.

"Once her hand healed properly, I didn't do a very good job of doing it myself really-"

He did it himself? Winry was getting more and more confused. This man was like Lucy… an enigma swaddled in riddles upon riddles.

"Once her hand had healed… she put another circle on her automail hand." He paused. "Now she just needs to clap her hands to perform alchemy… I've never forgotten that. How resourceful she is… how she always makes the best of a bad situation." He shook his head. "No thanks to me though…" He wrapped his larger hands around hers and sat down, finally looking at her face. "She never did look innocent when she's asleep," he said suddenly.

"What?" Winry looked at him sharply.

"She never looks innocent when she's asleep. People say others look peaceful or angelic when they're asleep. She just looked pissed off."

They looked at her properly. There was a crease in her brow, as though she was concentrating on something, or thoroughly pissed off.

Alphonse was the one who started laughing, followed by Winry's giggles. Soon Zarraq was chuckling, and finally Edward who tried to hide it. Lucy was stubborn as ever even in her sleep. It was a sort of sweet trait for her to have. Even if she didn't look innocent, she certainly looked cute.

It was due to this laughter that no one noticed her stirring.

*

Lucy was lost to the darkness. She wasn't sure how long it had been like that. But what she did know was that now she was conscious of it, she wanted to get out of it. She felt as though she was swimming around in the darkness. It was frustrating her.

Soon she decided to think about things logically. It had to be a dream of some kind, her being trapped in this darkness. So… it made sense for her to try and wake up. Even if she was knocked out, maybe if she concentrated enough she could force herself to consciousness.

She wasn't sure how long she tried. Could have been hours, could have been minutes, could have been seconds. But strangely… she eventually managed something.

In the distance she thought she could hear laughter. Laughter? What laughter? Why was there laughter? Not that it was important… She forgot about why and she aimed for it. The laughter. Slowly… painfully slowly, it got louder and louder. She became aware of someone hold her hand, the presence of four people around her and the laughter.

Soon, she was blinking awake. The laughter had lulled, but the people were still there. She blinked in the light and looked around. No one was looking at her, they all seemed to be lost to the world.

Edward was looking outside where the sun was disappearing to storm clouds, and rain was beginning to fall outside. Near him was Alphonse who was looking up at the ceiling, smiling faintly. Winry was to her left, frowning in confusion. And holding her hand… her right hand.

Zarraq? Was the really really him?

"B- brother?" she stammered out in a horse whisper. He stirred, surprised, "brother?" Her voice was stronger. He looked at her, his eyes wide. He almost dropped her hand, but she held on. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I- I- I came as soon as I heard," he replied.

Immediately everyone was aware that she was awake.

"LUCY!" shrieked Winry, all her attention on her friend, "are you all right? Do you need anything? Alphonse get a nurse!"

"I just want some water…" she said softly.

Alphonse was already running off to get a nurse, while Edward looked at Lucy as though he was looking at a new person.

"Water? I'll get you some I'll be back in just a moment!"

As she sped off, Alphonse returned with a nurse, who proceeded to reel off a list of questions. A moment later Winry was back with the water. Edward was talking to the doctors.

All around her there was a flurry of activity, everyone doing everything. She couldn't keep track, she was still drowsy, she couldn't think straight.

But all the while she clung to her brother's hand. The brother she had never really given up on, the man she always hoped would one day come to her side when she needed him. He was there, he was with her. And he was holding onto her just as tightly as she was holding onto him.

"Don't leave me…"


	14. Rays of Bitter Sun Light

A/N: hehe thank you ubergrif500 :) I know I shouldn't crave reviews, but I do like knowing people's opinion :P That aside, I hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter XD

Rays of Bitter Sun Light

Two weeks passed by.

Harry Davis was buried. The funeral wasn't all tears and depression. In true Harry style, people had a party the night before, getting thoroughly drunk and disorderly. Later the next day, the party continued as they lead a procession down the the graveyard, music playing as they buried him. People drinking, eating. Everyone making toasts to the dead man. There were those who cried, but everyone remembered the good times they had with Harry. Letting him know it.

The three Rizenbool children had never seen anything like it, but they did not hate the idea. It was the best therapy they could think of for Lucy who still seemed to mourn the loss of her friend. But when ever she talked about him after that funeral, it was always with a smile on her face.

Lucy and Zarraq seemed to reconcile their differences. Though it was on shaky grounds, the two planned on working on their relationship. But ever since that day that Lucy awoke, it seemed she never really let go of his hand. Edward never understood how she could have been so forgiving, but clearly the girl knew something they didn't.

Lucy also finally moved in with Gracia and Elysia. Both of whom were wary of Lucy's older brother, but tried to see it from her point of view.

In those two weeks, Lucy came to find out that Edward and Alphonse had learned of her name, and told them to tell Winry as well. But while Gracia and Elysia and taken to calling her 'Tash' again, none of the three of them could bring themselves to. She was still their 'Lucy'.

One morning, on the day Lucy was having her brand new automail finally fitted, Lucy and Edward were left talking in the operating room. Lucy was sitting up, wearing a tank top and shorts, he'd never seen her in anything so skimpy, it was a little strange.

"It was kinda pointless you looking up my real name," she commented, looking at the scar on her right hand, looking a little unbalanced with limbs only her her right side. Edward wanted to reach out and try and hold her up. But he knew all too well that would be an instant smack between the eyes.

"Why?"

"You still call me Lucy."

"Would you rather we call you Chaandi? Or Tash?"

"That's your prerogative," she shrugged, which looked a little strange with only one arm, "but I still say it was pointless."

"But now we know your identity… it doesn't matter what we call you, it's just a title. It's just… sort of nice to know where your friends come from."

She looked at him. Her glasses were off, her face looked softer, her eyes looked almost kindly. It seemed she had gotten used to not wearing the glasses when in the house, though if a new person walked in, she would either close her eyes or grab her glasses before she looked at them. But it was better than nothing. He doubted she would ever stop wearing them.

"I guess that's true…" she nodded.

"Lucy!" called Winry, walking in, "I'm so sorry! That man is utterly impossible! He keeps making these ridiculous demands. Why he wants automail in bulk I don't understand."

"Training facility?" asked Edward, curiously.

"Doubt it. He looked like a thug to me, but it's not really my business. I'm not making them for him, he's too rude. Anyway- Luce, do you want me to do the limbs at the same time?"

"Yeah," she nodded making a face, clenching her hand, "better to get it over with faster."

"Ed, you do her arm," instructed Winry, "I'll do her leg."

"All right all right…"

As the two positioned the limbs to be plugged in, Edward look at Lucy's face. There was a strange concentration in her eyes as her right hand gripped the chair tightly.

"Ready?" asked Winry. Lucy nodded. "Now!"

As the two pushed the limbs back into position, Lucy grunted, biting her lip, then let out a small scream, closing her eyes. It lasted about a second, and then she was calmer, taking deep breaths. It always hurt.

"You all right?" asked Winry.

Lucy opened her eyes and grinned. "Yep!" She jumped to her feet flexing her arm then leg. She looked surprised. "This is… this is amazing. It's been a while since automail as fitted me so well!"

Edward grinned and put his arm around Winry's shoulders. "That's Winry for ya," he grinned, "she's a genius!"

"I know!" she looked up at them smiling. Then stopped. She put her head to one side as though thinking. Winry and Edward stood before her, his arm around her shoulders, her with her head on his chest and a spanner in her hands. "I have to talk to everyone," she said suddenly.

The two frowned.

"Why?" asked Winry, looking confused.

"I just do," grinned Lucy, "tonight I think. At Gracia's."

"What's it about?" Edward was suddenly very nervous, he wasn't sure why.

"It'll be fine, it's not that bad."

"Promise?" asked Winry, coming forwards.

Lucy couldn't help but take note of the look of longing Edward gave Winry as she moved away. "I promise," she beamed.

*

That evening, everyone came to Gracia's house. All for dinner. It had been a long time since they had all been together. It was the first time since Lucy, or Chaandi, had arrived that she had been with her entire family, including her brother.

In their living room, Leo and Elysia were playing together running around away from imaginary bad guys, fighting them off with impersonations of Edward's circle-less alchemy. Rose, Winry and Gracia were sat on the sofa talking together, about anything that took their fancy. While Edward and Alphonse discussed the best way to transform different metals into each other. In the door way Lucy stood, leaning against the frame looking around at them, smiling softly.

"They're good people," Zarraq said quietly, standing behind her.

"Yeah…" she agreed, "I'm lucky to have them."

"You really are…"

"You too. Eventually."

He chuckled. "Edward still holds what I did against me."

"So do I… but I'm a little more forgiving," she chuckled and looked up at him, "you are my brother… you've always been in my life. Even if it wasn't always in a good way."

"Chaandi… you're… you're…"

"Amazing? Brilliant-?"

"Not what I was going for, but never mind," he rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair, "are you sure?"

She looked up at him. Her mismatched eyes met his blood red. As usual he focused on her right eye, she guessed it was because he was more comfortable with it… it was a colour he knew and understood. While the rest of her makeshift family always seemed to concentrate on her left.

"Never been so certain in my life, brother," she said calmly, "somethings you just have to do… even if it means sacrificing what you want most."

He reached out and touched her shoulder. For the first time since they had been reunited peacefully, she returned the gesture by laying a hand on his, gripping for a moment, then letting go and walking into the room.

Zarraq stood stunned for a moment. He hadn't realised that before. While she visibly seemed to forgive him, speaking to him normally and not changing her mind when talking privately, after the day she regained consciousness she held him at arm's length to a certain extent. But just then… just then she… she relied on him… for support.

He felt something he never thought he'd feel, not because of Chaandi at least. Pride… pride that his little sister wanted him there. Maybe needed him. But that the same time he hurt… in sympathy for what she was about to do.

He guessed that was the role of the older brother. Being there for her… supporting her as she went… and feeling proud of her when she did what was right. He wasn't there yet, he wasn't really a big brother yet. He had a long way to go, but it was starting. That was all that mattered.

Dinner time came and went. There was not a moment's quiet, not an awkward moment, just constant noise and chatter. Lucy/Chaandi's family had grown to accept Zarraq as a permanent fixture. While Edward and Elysia still held him in contempt, the others treated him well, welcoming him hesitantly to join in the family he was apart of through Lucy.

After dinner came dessert. After dessert Elysia and Leo fell asleep by the fire. Strangely it was Zarraq who noticed this first. For the first time since being amongst them, he took charge. With almost no one paying attention it was he who picked up both children carried them to Elysia's room and tucked them in. While the other's were too distracted by Edward's rather pathetic attempt to win in a card game between himself and Lucy (Alphonse kept telling him he'd never one before, he wasn't about to start now), Winry caught sight of the act. Curiosity spurred her on to follow him.

As he laid both children in Elysia's bed and covered them with her blankets, she could see a small smile on his face. He paused for a moment to touch the children's head before straightening and turning. He started a little to see Winry standing at the door with her arms crossed, a smug smile on her face.

"Edward would throw a fit if Lucy wasn't beating his ass at cards," she said mildly.

"Then I should be glad she is," Zarraq smiled at her, and walked towards her. He paused just in front of her and flicked the switch to turn off the lights. "They need to sleep."

The two left the room and Zarraq closed the door a fraction, leaving the light shining on the children's faces, so they would not be afraid. As the two peered in without meaning to, they could see Leo trying to get closer to the warmth of Elysia, who immediately, in her sleep, put her arms around him and gathered him close.

Zarraq sighed. "I should have been like that."

"You should," agreed Winry, "she needed a big brother."

His laugh was hollow. "You do give it to a guy straight," he muttered irritably moving away.

She reached out and touched his arm. "But you've got a chance now, Zarraq," she told him, her smile more gentle, "don't throw it away."

He paused looking at her. "I never hated her. I just… hated what she represented… thought she represented. I think I always loved her, like a big brother has to- I just never really knew it."

Winry frowned. "I guess… I can see it… You've never left her in a position where she could die… unless you count that time in the rain-"

"I didn't-"

"No excuses. But otherwise you haven't. You cut that circle into her palm… but you fixed it up again, probably feeling bad. You've taken money from her, but only a little each time, to survive, leaving her the majority of it. To be honest, you subconscious was in a constant battle… I'm glad this side won."

"I might live to regret it- but for the moment so am I."

Their eyes met unexpectedly, and the two found themselves smiling at each other. It was gentle… friendly. The first connection either of them had to each other.

The two rejoined the rest of the collective, only to find Edward still trying to win, when he could only loose. Two minutes later, Lucy was looking smug and Edward had buried his face in his hands.

It was at this point that Lucy looked across to Zarraq, she nodded discretely. He looked a little worried but nodded in return.

"I'm getting the wine," said Gracia getting up, "thanks for taking the kids up Zarraq," she added as she left.

Zarraq sat there looking shell shocked. "I- i- i- it's fine," he stammered, his dark cheeks flushing red.

"Never thought I'd see that," sighed Lucy, "great big lummox like you, blushing coz auntie thanked him."

"Shut up Chaandi," grumbled Zarraq.

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me!"

"Shut up Chaandi!"

"Awh he's still blushing!"

"Chaandiii!"

"Enough Tash," sighed Gracia re-entering the room, "though you do look very sweet when you blush, dear."

He flushed even redder, receiving more giggles from both Alphonse and Lucy, while Rose and Winry rolled their eyes at each other. Edward looked on, he didn't trust what was going on. He didn't like it.

"Lucy," he said suddenly, "there was a reason you wanted us all here. What's going on?"

Gracia frowned. "What's this?" she looked at Lucy, who sat shifting in her place on the floor uncomfortably.

"Actually auntie Gracia organised this… I'm just using this to my advantage."

"Lucy what's going on?" asked Rose, looking worried.

Lucy's eyes were fixed on the floor, her hands twisting nervously in her lap. Zarraq wandered if she'd just make something up then slip out on them during the night. It wouldn't have been the first time she had done that to some one. But these people were different to her.

She suddenly stood up, and took the wine bottle from Gracia and the glasses.

"I'll pour the wine first," she said calmly.

"But-"

"Please sit down auntie Gracia."

They watched as she methodically gave out the glasses and poured the dark red liquid into the clear sparkling wine glasses. She looked as though she was concentrating.

She poured her own glass, her eyes still hadn't met any of there. There was an uneasy quiet about them all. All anticipating what she had done, or what she was going to do.

Finally raised her head she raised her glass to. "Before I tell you, can we have a toast?"

Looking surprised, they all raised their glasses with her. Zarraq resisted the urge to frown. This was not what the girl had planned. She was winging it.

"To family, we love each other unconditionally, we can always forgive and the fact that we are never really separated."

Around the room there was a collective warbling of "To family." All were far too concerned with that was coming next.

Lucy took a long gulp from her glass, in the least lady like fashion, same as ever and finally looked at them. For a moment she looked at them all in turn, her eyes resting on each individually. She finally looked at Edward and took a breath, looking just above them, her hands clasped over her glass in the attempt to hide her shaking.

"I have to tell you something…" she started slowly, building her confidence within herself, something that had not been witnessed for a long time, "I've made a decision, and I have to tell you now, I am not changing my mind, I will not change my mind. Nothing you can say will."

There was almost a collective nod. No one breathed.

"I'm leaving," she said suddenly, then words tumbled from her lips, all chasing after the other in a confused mass, "I'm leaving for a while. I need to go after Theodore Fuller, my other brother. I need to bring him to justice. He ruined my life in Central, and her killed my close friend and destroyed another- you've all seen Marie recently! She's a shadow of who she was before, and it's his fault! I'm going to make him pay I have to." She looked around again, they all looked stunned. Shocked, as though they could not believe their ears. Only Zarraq smiled. She had finally been able to say it.

"So why do you have to leave?" demanded Edward suddenly breaking the silence, "what's that got to do with you leaving?"

"I've been speaking the the investigation bureau, they're useful when their scared of people you know," she laughed sardonically, "he's left town, on the run really. But from my own research of him, I have a fair idea of where he'll head. He'll go into hiding and disappear if we're not careful. So I'm going after him and I'm going to bring him back here kicking and screaming if I have to."

"But that's the military's job-"

"He's my brother. He did that to get to me. It's my fault- I'm going to at least bring the perpetrator to justice-"

"Why do you think it's your fault-"

"He told me it was to ruin my life. I don't think I'm bad luck or anything, honest, Ed, I don't, but I have to go. I have to bring him back."

Edward glared at her. But didn't say anything. What could he say?

Lucy looked around the room. While Edward looked angry, the others looked shocked.

"H- how long will it take you?" asked Gracia quietly.

"I dunno," Lucy replied, her tone breezy and light, "days, months, maybe years. Seriously doubt it'll take all that long. But I can't stop until I've brought him back."

"When do you leave?" asked Alphonse.

"Day after tomorrow."

"So soon?" Rose looked ready to cry, "couldn't you stay another week?"

"Rose… if I did that… I would be constantly saying 'Just another week… another week won't hurt'. Then I'll loose his trail, I can't risk it. I'd love to… but I can't risk it."

The silence in the room was deafening. Then…

"Fuckin' finally… finally you piss off," snarled Edward.

The anger and bitterness in his voice caused everyone to look at him.

"You've been nothing but trouble since you got here. It'll be nice to have some normality back."

"Ed!" Winry tried to quieten him- no use.

"No! It's true! With her here it's been once disaster after another! Maybe we'll get some peace and quiet around here!" Edward looked up at her, golden eyes flashing, "danger seems to follow you where you go! You've only been here a few months and you have the balls to call us your family? Don't be so fucking conceited." With that he rose and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lucy stood there, stunned. She had been expecting protests, anguish, frustration… but not anger. Not like that.

"I'll go after him," Winry said quietly, "he didn't mean it Lucy- he's just-"

"Go after him Winry," she smiled, she suddenly looked happy, it was almost worrying, "he needs you."

The blonde girl hesitated, then nodded smiling sadly and walked out of the room after Edward.

"Lucy… are you sure about this?" Gracia said slowly.

"Of coarse I am. He's my brother-"

"Only by blood," insisted Rose, "you don't have allegiances to him-"

"No I don't, which is exactly why I have to do this. I can use the con of he's my big brother to locate him and bring him in." Rose looked ready to burst into tears. Lucy sighed. "Listen Rose… I've been travelling all my life… this is me going back to what I know. It'll be easy for me to catch him."

"Will you come back?" asked Alphonse quietly.

Lucy finally looked at him. Her youngest friend. But her first. She had pleaded with him to let her stay without too many questions and he was the only one to do so. He took her in with no questions asked. He was the one who introduced her to a life with people who cared for her, loved her, unconditionally. Out of all of them, Alphonse was the only one who had really stayed constant. And he looked utterly heart broken.

A lump caught in her throat. Without thinking she walked to his side, and knelt beside him, looking up into his brownish blue eyes.

"Of coarse I'm coming back," she insisted, "how can I leave you…" she looked around, "how can I leave any of you. I don't think I'd be able to survive."

Gracia put her glass down, walked over to her, knelt and pulled her into a tight hug. Holding her close to her breast. Lucy could hear her heart thumping hard, her arms shaking and a wetness where Gracia's cheek leant on the crown of her head. She said nothing.

Lucy didn't know when it happened, but soon Rose had joined them, taking her hand.

Zarraq smiled as he looked at the group of them. Alphonse had sat on the floor with them, his arms around Lucy's waist. Somehow he didn't feel left out or intrusive. Simply as though he could not bring himself to feel the same as them.

He stood suddenly.

"Gracia," he said suddenly, "no… that's wrong," they looked towards them, "auntie… I don't know if this will be a comfort to you or not, but I intend on going with her. To look after her."

Gracia smiled through her tears, "come here," she beckoned him.

Not even knowing why himself, Zarraq felt himself stand and walk towards them, and knelt with them.

"Of coarse it's a comfort," she told him, touching his cheek. He didn't flinch, he smiled. "Knowing she has someone with her who will look after her… that's wrong too- knowing you two will be together, looking out for each other, it's a great comfort. I'm your aunt, the closest thing you have to a mother at the moment. You share no blood with me or my daughter, but that makes no difference. You are Tash's brother. No matter what's happened in the past- we'll put it aside." She pulled him into a one armed hug.

Alphonse chuckled and sat up suddenly, looking at Gracia hugging brother Lucy and Zarraq. They looked at him.

"This is the first time we've been together, all together, and it'll be the last for a long time."

Lucy sat up, gripping Rose's hand and Gracia's. "Yeah- but there has to be a first and last time for everything."

She cracked a smile.

Without meaning to, she glanced at the door. Winry and Edward weren't back. They weren't with them, experiencing the moment to. She sighed. Nothing was perfect after all.

*

"Ed!" called Winry, "Edward! Get back here!"

She was outside calling for him. The evening was still warm though they were nearing autumn. Edward was walking away from the house slowly.

"Edward Elric!"

He stopped, but didn't look back.

Winry sighed and shut the front door behind her and ran after him. It was frustrating. Why was he being so stubborn? Then again… Edward Elric… it meant stubbornness.

She caught up with him, grabbing his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, "why are you being so childish? Do you not want her to come back."

"Good fucking riddance," he snarled quietly.

"What the hell does that mean?! She's a friend… She's Gracia's niece. Elysia's co- sister! How can you even think that!"

"Easily, she's nothing but trouble ever since she got here, nothing's gone right."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do!" he shouted, finally looking at her.

Winry looked momentarily taken a back. Then she smiled. "You just proved yourself wrong," she sighed, "you don't want her to leave. You want to look after her. But you think you can't. Do you want to go with her?"

"No…"

"Why don't you just tell her that?"

"Winry no," he snapped, "this is her fight, if I got involved she'll hate me. I can't go with her. I can't help her- I can't do anything. It's better that she's leaving! Good fucking riddance!"

Winry frowned. "You know, I'd almost think you were in love with her."

He looked at her then started laughing. "You are kidding," he almost choked through his laughter, "Winry you're so stupid sometimes!"

"That's why I said almost," she growled, crossing her arms. Edward was suddenly very grateful there was no spanner near by, "but you do love her… even in this short time. I know you want to look after her- I do too! I don't want her to go. I want her to stay here, where it's safe. If she goes after Theodore Fuller… she's just running after trouble." She sighed heavily. "You can't get angry with her, not because she's leaving. You have to respect her decision. Even if it's it rather stupid."

Edward chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "At least you admit that it's stupid." He took a deep breath, looking up at her. "Should we go back?"

"Yeah… I think so…"

Winry almost growled, she knew Edward would never apologise for what he said to Lucy. He had far too much pride. He could never bare to admit he was wrong, though he always blamed himself for everything that happened to them.

As they walked back to the house, Edward stuffed his hands in his pockets hard. He wanted desperately to take Winry's hand in his, but quashed the want.

"Hey Ed," Winry said suddenly, "why is it so funny for you to be in love with Lucy? She's not an ugly girl… and she's fun."

"I don't think she's ugly," chuckled Edward, "she's sort of cute really. Cute isn't always a good thing though."

"So why's it so funny?"

"You've seen us together! It's never exactly going to be like _that_. We're friends, sometimes not even that." He shook his head. "Nah… I think I love her… you know, like a friend, I'm never really sure though, there's still so much to learn…" his face darkened.

It was one of the reasons he didn't want her to leave. They had just exploded the mystery that surrounded the girl, and he was getting to know her, the real her. Now she was leaving, before they could make solid anything they had learned of each other.

"But I could never be in love with her…" he trailed off, trying desperately hard not to say anything more. He wasn't sure he could deal with a rejection… not from Winry. Not on the same night as loosing someone else so close to him. That moment was too perfect, at the same time… the timing was entirely off. 'Someone up there really doesn't like me,' he thought savagely.

"Who then?" she asked suddenly.

He looked at her. She was looking at the door, concentrating on where she was going. This had to be a joke… it just had to be.

"What?"

She looked back at him, her sky blue eyes met his golden. "Who do you love then- I mean who are you in love with?"

"What do you mean?" he stopped walking, "why would-"

"I know you. I know the symptoms anyway. You go all day dreamy and you get too nice."

"I'm always nice!" he protested.

"Nic_er_!" she laughed stopping and looking at him, "go on! I won't tell anyone."

He scowled. "It's not that."

"Ed! C'mon! I've known you for years. Tell me!"

"I can't."

"Why not? Come on Ed!"

He tried walking ahead of her. "No!"

"C'mon! You can't do this to me!" she grabbed his arm trying to pull him back, "c'mon! Please please please please pl-"

Edward lost his temper. He turned on her pushing her arm away from him. Then without thinking, pulled her closer and kissed her hard. There was a moment where all that could be heard were the songs of the crickets in the grass and the soft breeze floating through the leaves. The he pulled back, looking at her. She stared up at him, her eyes wide, a hand going to her lips slowly.

"Sorry," he said shortly, "but you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"I- i- it's ok," she stammered, she looked almost shell shocked.

He sighed. He had done it now, and there was nothing he could do to change it. Alchemy was amazing, but it couldn't turn back time.

"Winry, it's you I'm in love with. I have been for a while now… I just never really noticed it. I always thought it was just because you and me have been friends for so long. But… yeah… I'm fairly sure I'm in love with you."

Winry blinked. Once… twice… three times. She seemed to be thinking something through, as though she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"It's all right," Edward grinned, trying to force his disappointment to the back of his mind, "I'm sorry, I just thought you should-"

"Why should you be sorry? I'm just surprised…" Winry had regained her voice, "Ed… this is hard for… I… I was in love with you. Since we were children."

His heart jumped. Was it possible?

"But… I waited so long… you never paid any more attention to me… you had other relationships, with other women. You never noticed how I felt about you. So I forced my feelings aside. I gave up on you."

His hope plummeted.

"At the same time… I guess feelings can't always be so pushed into the distance." She smiled up at him. Edward felt as though he could float away. "I can't promise you everything… I can promise I'll try."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. "That's all I ask, Winry… as long as I have you that's all I ask."

Winry smiled, her eyes closed gently. "Never had you down as a romantic, Ed."

A heat spread across his cheeks, but he stayed quiet, only gathering Winry closer, resting his chin on the crown of her head, still surprised that she fitted beneath his chin even now. He was just grateful that she did, he felt he could protect her better.

Through his blush he smiled gently. All of a sudden Edward felt far more hopeful. He and Winry would work out, Alphonse would pass the alchemy exam but he would turn it down, Lucy would come back, Theodore Fuller would pay for his crimes, Zarraq Nabeel would turn out to be a good man. He was so certain. Just then it felt as though nothing could go wrong. And it was simply because Winry was with him, holding him tightly to her, and he holding her in his arms. It should have been a dream… but it was reality.

"We should go back inside," Winry murmured.

"Mmm," Edward mumbled, he released her, and grinned broadly as she leaned up to kiss his cheek and take his hand, pulling him back towards the Hughes' house.

Maybe life wasn't looking so down.

Once back inside, they found the room far calmer. Rose, Gracia and Zarraq sat on the sofa talking in low voices. Rose rested on Gracia's shoulder, it appeared that Zarraq and Gracia were the ones in deep conversation. Meanwhile Lucy was sitting up against Gracia's legs, her own stretched before her as she leaned on her aunt's knees. One hand gripped to her brother's. Alphonse lay on the floor, his head cradled in Lucy's lap, curled up, facing her abdomen. He seemed to be dozing a little, his eyes were closed as Lucy's fingers were tangled in his soft dark blonde hair.

As the two stood in the door way for a moment, before entering the room, they smiled. It really did look like a family. Admittedly a family that was being separated, but one that was looking forward to being reunited later. Even Zarraq was beginning to not look out of place.

Lucy looked about half asleep. Her body was relaxed, her eyes were half closed and where she played with Alphonse's hair, her movements were becoming more and more languid.

"I'm going to miss her," murmured Winry.

"So will I."

Lucy's eyes slide over to the new couple on the door way. A small sad smile tugged at her lips. She was right. It was always going to happen. It wasn't that she didn't hurt because of it, but she never had a claim in the first place… his heart had belong with Winry. She knew that… so she gave up before even trying. Still… she hated the fact that she had no control over her emotional reactions.

Then again… there was a happy ending. It wasn't her own, that didn't matter, it was still there.

Her eyes closed as she drifted into sleep. She felt safe, warm and loved. Everything she had always wanted. Now she was leaving it all behind.


	15. An Ending, A Beginning

A/N: Again thank you ubergrif500 :D I know I was sad to see her have to leave as well... but once it got to this point the story seems to be completely writing itself, at it's own pace! :P life of it's own... it's spooky... :/ Oh Al and Lucy? Weeelll... I guess it's never really explained here (I'm still debating on whether or not to make a sequel to this), Al is at least _sort _of falling for Lucy, but Lucy is genuinely dense (like Ed), but she has the slight problem of never really staying any where long enough to notice when someone shy honestly begins to fall for her. That and she thinks of Al like a little brother and a very close friend, because of how he treats her and so on.

/essay

Anyway, earlier than I thought, here is the 15th and final {:'( } chapter of Rays of Bitter Sun Light!

An Ending, A Beginning

The next day consisted entirely of Zarraq and Lucy preparing for their journey. Lucy had never really moved out of her bags from force of habit, but she seemed to take a very long time in her room packing it up.

The two siblings went out to buy provisions and warmer and cooler clothing depending on where they would go, and Lucy picked up a few more alchemy books on the way. She needed some form of entertainment.

Meanwhile, the others went on as usual. Alphonse went to study, looking more miserable than usual. Edward was quiet while he wrote his reports, ignoring the office banter, the mixture of euphoria and depression was a strange one to handle. Winry worked on her commissions, having to force a smile when a customer walked in. Elysia was miserable in school, refusing to communicate even with her closest friends. Gracia ended up taking the day off work and spending her time with Leo and Rose. Rose and Gracia talked about nothing in general while Leo, who didn't quite understand the idea and consequences of Lucy leaving, looked confused.

None of them saw much of Lucy or Zarraq that day. Even in the evening, Lucy seemed to refuse to come out of her room, making final adjustments, and going over what Zarraq had in his bag (he had left his… borrowed flat and come to stay with Gracia for the night).

Alphonse went straight to Gracia's house that evening while Edward went to go speak to Winry.

The two sat in her flat, on the sofa, Winry in his arms as the wireless played. They spoke, kissed and fell quiet, in turn, depending on their mood. But all the time avoiding the inevitable subject of their friend leaving.

Finally Edward bit the bullet.

"I think we should go over," he said finally, as Winry pulled away from his lips, leaning on his chest.

She stared then sighed and rested her head on his chest, as though drained. "I can't Ed… it's bad enough I have to see her off tomorrow…" Edward loved the fact that she understood exactly what he said even if he was being vague, "it's like watching you and Al run off on your adventures all over again. I was never good at good byes."

Edward pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. He still couldn't believe he could do that. "But this is Lucy-"

"That's why… I don't want to say good bye too often. It just gets harder."

He sighed. "I have to go over anyway," he murmured, "Al won't leave unless I drag him away."

Winry chuckled. "He really is attached…"

"Yep, but it's not a bad thing."

"Ed I can't," she sat up properly and looked at him, "I just can't. I said bye to you guys too often. Way too often. I don't want the same with her. I want to say bye to her tomorrow, then wait for her to come back again. Not to say bye repeatedly."

He sighed, and stood up. "All right… if you feel that way."

"Ed-" he cut her off with a kiss, his hand at her cheek.

"It's fine," he murmured pulling away, "I promise. I'm fairly sure Lucy's run off her feet at the moment anyway, she probably won't even have time to to acknowledge me."

Winry chuckled and shook her head. "If she does find time, tell her I say hi and… and that I got caught up with work."

He grinned, kissed her forehead and left quickly. Winry sat back, closing her eyes gently. At least one of them went to see her. She knew she could not have been the one to do it.

*

Edward arrived at dinner time, meaning he got whisked off to the dining table to sit with the others. Eylsia looked murderous while Zarraq looked almost uncomfortable. Gracia sat Edward by the older man, and seemed to return to her conversation with Alphonse. He looked around.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Still in her room," Zarraq sighed, "she's making sure she hasn't forgotten anything."

Edward frowned. Was she trying to clear out all remnants of herself from the house? He wouldn't have put it passed her.

He shrugged off the thought and attended to his meal. Beside him Zarraq tried to persuade Elysia to eat.

The blonde alchemist had been surprised to see Elysia actually listen to Zarraq, evidently her trust for him had improved. Though perhaps she still didn't like him all that much. Did she blame him for Lucy having to leave? It would not have been surprising if she did…

The meal ended and Alphonse immediately got up to help Gracia tidy up as Zarraq took charge of trying to keep Elysia's spirits up, offering to tell her the legends of his people, Lucy's people.

Edward was left to his own devices. Time to talk to Lucy.

But when he tried to enter her room, he found the door locked. He frowned. Her door was never locked. He hammered on the door hard, yelling her name.

"What!" came the muffled reply.

"Let me in!"

"I need to finish-"

"Just let me in! I haven't see you all day!"

"You saw me yesterday."

"You're leaving tomorrow!"

There was silence. The next thing Edward knew, the door was opening, and Lucy was stepping out the door, looking him, eyebrow raised.

"Hello," she said sarcastically.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" he demanded, crossing his arms, glaring at her.

She shrugged, looking away. She was dressed in her pyjamas, loose pants and spaghetti strap top. Her automail arm was on show, but she seemed to be half consciously hiding it by holding it close to her body, her right hand running up and down the metal absently. Meanwhile her glove was back on her right hand and her sunglasses were clutched in her left, spinning in the metal fingers absently. She looked strangely uncomfortable standing before him in such clothing, though he didn't understand why.

"Is that all you wanted?" she demanded, "I've got work to do- I leave in the morning."

"Exactly- come spend some time with us-"

"No, I have to get this done," she turned her back on him very quickly trying to re-enter her room. He grabbed her automail wrist.

"Lucy," he snapped, "stay with us- Alphonse is missing you already and Elysia looks ready to kill Zarraq."

"He's a big boy… he can handle it."

"Stop being so cold."

"I'll be as cold as I like." She seemed to try and pull away from him, she still hadn't turned to look at him. But Edward was just as pig headed as she. He pulled on her arm, jerking the joint at the elbow a little, the jarring forced her to turn. At which point he dropped her hand.

Lucy barely wore any make up. She wore a little concealer perhaps, a little lip balm, and quite a bit of eye liner, the habit appeared to have been picked up from Marie. But just then it was all pointless… the concealer was big slowly removed while her eyeliner caused the tears down her cheeks to turn black.

"Lucy I-"

"Shut up," she snapped, "you have no idea how hard this is for me."

"But I thought that… you were so used to travelling…"

"I am. I'm not used to leaving people…" she paused, her eyes fixed on the floor as though she were angry with that particular patch of carpet. "leaving people I care about. It's strange. It's harder than I thought it would be."

"So come sit wi-"

"How can I? I'll just cry for the rest of the night and not have the guts to leave," she shook her head. "Ed I can't face it… I can't face them. I'm having trouble with just you standing there, if I see Elysia or Alphonse I'll break down entirely."

Without thinking, as always, Edward reached out and pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapped around her upper torso, pinning her upper arms to her body. Her head rested on his chest, but she made no move to hug him back.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking up and away, still holding the girl close, "I didn't mean-"

He felt her arms move. Though… not to hug him. She placed her palms firmly on his chest and pushed him away. She was smiling sadly through her tears.

"Stop it," she sighed, sounding tired, "that's enough. You apologise for no reason, I seem to have that effect on you."

"But-"

"No, enough is enough Edward," she sighed, "sometimes… you holding me close like that drives me mad."

He frowned. "What?"

Lucy shook her head. That small sad smile was back. "It really doesn't matter. Just don't do that right now. I'm incredibly unstable. Go keep Elysia from killing my big brother, I wouldn't put it passed her right now. I still have a lot to get through."

"You've been in there for hours-"

"I'm on a man hunt," she said firmly, "no risks." With that she turned opened the door and walked in.

Edward stepped forward , only to have the door slammed in his face, knocking him backwards with a sore nose. He rubbed the end of his nose slightly staring at the door. Tentatively he tried the handle- it was locked.

He growled. Just liked Lucy to be that pigheaded. Even if she did have a slight point. Just then he didn't want to admit it even to himself. Though he wandered at her comment; "sometimes you holding me close like that drives me mad." What did that even mean?

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, walking back down the stairs to the living room where Elysia and Zarraq were while Gracia was talking to someone in the kitchen, though Edward wasn't sure if it was on the phone or to Alphonse.

As Edward walked in, he looked around. Previously Zarraq and Elysia had been sat on the floor playing a tense game of snakes and ladders. It had been strange to see the tall man sitting on the floor playing such a game. Stranger still to see him being the one who appeared to be most afraid, Elysia rather continuously casting him 'death glares' as it were.

Now both were sitting on the sofa. Elysia had curled up in his lap, leaning against his chest, her eyes half closed sleepily while he read her a story from a book in his hands. Zarraq had a strangely calming voice as he spoke just then, deep, gentle… almost musical. It appeared to soothe the still depressed Elysia who was almost asleep by that point.

Edward watched the scene, then realised what about the scene didn't make sense… yet some how did at the same time. Zarraq was twenty nine, nearly thirty… he could have easily had children of Elysia's age, his own mother had a son older than Elysia by that time and a daughter too by nearly thirty. Yet here he was, alone, unmarried, no partner… no girlfriend. He wandered what had made _him _be the way he was. Zarraq was hardly an ugly man, he was good looking, though perhaps not as striking as his sister (Edward wouldn't have called Lucy pretty, but striking fitted the bill).

The two siblings had a lot more in common than they had realised. The two had some how managed to cause some ruin in each other's lives, and yet still keep the other sane… keep the other able to look after themselves. Giving and taking, till the point where nothing was gained and nothing was lost. It was a strange cycle, and the blonde alchemist was suddenly very grateful it had been broken. Seeing him sitting on the sofa, his cousin by adoption curled in his protective embrace as he read to her… he was a good man. A little dysfunctional, but so was Lucy and they loved her all the same. Why could the same no happen for him.

"Is she asleep?" asked Edward.

Zarraq did not break his reading but he shook his head and raised a hand in greeting to him. He seemed to be quite good at that already. As much as Edward did not want to admit it, once Elysia had decided someone was trust worthy, he found his own judgement swayed. Even more so when the same applied to Leo.

Edward came and sat on a seat and picked up a book from beside the chair and started reading. He half wandered where Alphonse was, he would have been willing to bet he was still with Gracia, either reading an alchemist book or explaining the aspect of alchemy he had been reading up on that day. Either way, they were due there for a while longer.

Soon after, Zarraq suddenly stood with Elysia in his arms, fast asleep. He left the room silently, closing the door behind him. Edward barely registered it. A moment later Zarraq returned, empty handed, and had picked up a deck of cards from a table. He settled himself on the sofa and leaned over to the coffee table before him.

Edward looked up suddenly, frowning.

"Zarraq?" he said suddenly.

"Yeah," his voice was as gruff as ever, as was his persona.

"That circle on Lucy's palm."

Zarraq's strangely mobile face winced, as he gritted his teeth. "I made it…"

"I know… but she uses it for alchemy."

"I told you before, she scratched the symbol into her automail hand after that, wanted to make it easier to transmute. She loved Blake's work… guess it's no real surprise."

"Aren't you upset about it though? Isn't it blasphemy?"

He shrugged. "Depends on the person… I believe in Ishball… but I've also come to believe in alchemy… I don't see why one can't exist without the other." He shrugged again. "Why?"

"Undrawn circles… well circles being drawn out around the object to be transmuted in alchemy is almost unheard of. I can do it, but it's a mistake from my past," he was hardly about to explain that he could do fully circle-less alchemy to Zarraq, no matter how his judgement had been swayed, "beyond that it's very difficult. The fact that Lucy can do alchemy with circles on her hands… that… she must be a relatively competent alchemist."

Zarraq chuckled at Edward's choice of words. "The girl… she finds it hard to sit down and work. She's lazy like that, even if she has enough energy to try and save ten people from a burning building."

Edward could almost see Zarraq's mind replaying the scene in Charlotte's, they way he had perceived it. Clearly it had not been a very pleasant thing to imagine. The older man shook his head.

"She's lazy, but intelligent. With the right training she could become great… the problem is, she can only learn from books, she has no time to learn from other alchemists." He sighed. "It's the way she lives… if she'd just give it a chance, and really settle down, like she said she wanted to, she could have made a career out of alchemy. I'm not saying she's some sort of natural, but she definitely has a feel for it."

No… not a natural. Edward agreed with that. He learned alchemy from books too, as a child. He picked up more and more complex things from a teachers, but the majority of his learning was done through books. He was a protégé, but Lucy… she might have a natural feel for the science. Maybe someone training her… maybe if he trained her…

Edward hang his head in his hands. She was leaving. There was no more time.

"Why is she going Zarraq?" he mumbled, "why is she really going?"

"Revenge."

Edward looked up surprised.

"She wants revenge against Theodore Fuller. She had hoped to make peace with one brother, she wanted another connection to her father. But the moment she had a chance at that, he took it away by hating her. Then made it worse by not attacking her directly. Killing all those innocent people just for his anger against her mother… against her because she was a product of that marriage. And killing Harry Davis. She hates him, and she is going to make sure he pays. Which is why I'm going with her."

Edward frowned. "What?"

"She's going to kill him if she's not careful. I'll be there as voice of reason, for both of them. I was willing to help Fuller humiliate or alienate Chaandi. I was not willing for him to break her or kill others. I'm possibly one of the more despicable people in Chaandi's life you'll meet, and that is saying something, but I am no murderer."

"What about justice? I thought she-"

"Her justice. Elric, her justice is harsh. This is revenge pure and simple, can't you see it?"

He paused. That was all it could be. Cold revenge. Not that he blamed her, all those people… Harry… their lives taken away so quickly… and Fuller had blamed it on her.

"She's not coming back is she?"

Zarraq shook his head. "I've got no idea…" Edward looked at him sharply. "Honestly I have no idea. She might become more comfortable with travelling again, she might miss this place too much. Personally, I think… no… I hope she comes back. That Chaandi… she's… never been one to follow what anyone else expects of her."

Edward's sigh was heavy. "That's true…"

He glanced at the door way. He wasn't even sure why. He wanted Lucy to come through those doors and announce that she wasn't leaving. Then he could give her more of a chance. He knew she knew him better than he knew her… it sort of hurt that it was the case. He wanted to get to know her better, he wanted to teach her alchemy… improve her own alchemy, he wanted… he wanted… far too much from her. He knew that.

It didn't stop him from wanting it.

*

The afternoon was warm. There was no breeze, only a few clouds in the sky and the sun was shining brilliantly.

It seemed a little odd the the day seemed so cheerful when inside the station a large group of people looked as thought someone had died. They were all there. Zarraq and Lucy carried a suitcase each as well as a backpack each. Alphonse wasn't sure, but he was fairly certain she was wearing the same clothes as she had been when she arrived in central all those months before. At the transition between spring and summer.

A loose jacket over a tight long sleeved top. Loose jeans and short male boots with no heel.

Zarraq was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, a jacket was over one arm. They were prepared for anything.

One by one, without much speaking, Lucy hugged them all good-bye. Edward could not help but think that she hesitated before she embraced him for one last time. Elysia began to cry and refused to let go, Lucy appeared unwilling to stop her from holding on. There was a swift word from Gracia and the child let go still sobbing.

Though Lucy's eyes were once again hidden by her glasses, Winry, Alphonse and Edward were fairly sure Lucy was ready to cry as well. She muttered her final good-bye and climbed onto the train, followed soon after by Zarraq who had shaken hands with Edward, Alphonse and Leo, and embraced Gracia, Rose, Winry and Elysia, almost formally.

As Zarraq and Lucy sat down, the group paused to watch them then turned to leave. It hurt to much to watch. But that was when Elysia and Leo broke away from the rest of the group and went running towards the train.

"Big sister big sister!" they yelled.

The sound of their voices carried across to her, making her look up. There was a loud toot and the train began moving, very slowly.

Elysia carried on running to keep up, poor Leo fell behind, but he still called for Lucy. Without thinking clearly, Lucy got up and ran to the very end of the train, Zarraq getting up for a moment to follow, but stopped himself.

"Big sister!" Elysia screamed.

"What!" demanded Lucy from the back, Elysia looked up but carried on running to keep up with her.

"Are you going forever?"

There was a moment's pause. Lucy's glasses had come off, Elysia could see them in her hand as she looked at her younger cousin.

"Are you?"

Lucy started laughing, the train picked up speed. Elysia was finding it hard to keep up.

"Of coarse I'm coming back!" Lucy shouted through her laughter, "I have to come home don't I?"

The train finally pulled out of the station entirely, Lucy standing at the back of the train, smiling so broadly that you couldn't see her eyes, waving a hand at them all. Elysia had stopped running when she got to the end of the station, waving at her cousin, laughing with her.

Gracia caught up with her, and picked her up holding her close.

"You're a silly girl," chuckled Gracia, "of coarse she's coming back, she just didn't want to say good bye."

"I just wanted to make sure."

By the they had all caught up with them, Leo was looking happier in Winry's arms, if a little disappointed in himself.

"I say it's time for lunch," Alphonse said, grinning, "Coconut anyone?"

"We always go to Coconut!" complained Elysia, pulling herself out of her mother's arms.

"But it's nice," pouted Leo, "I want Coconut!"

As the other's moved off, Gracia stayed put for a moment. She was watching the train. It was almost lost in the distance, she could still see the tiny speck that was her niece. Behind her was another, an arm raised. Probably Zarraq. Gracia raised a hand of her own, not moving.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll come back," Edward told her, "she promised."

"You weren't sure until she told Elysia were you?"

He shook his head. "She confused me last night… I'm never sure if she hates us or not."

"She can't hate us… she can't even hate Zarraq." She looked up at the blonde young man. That wasn't what was bothering him. "What did she say?"

"It's just that…" he sighed, it wasn't really the ache of a close friend leaving that had gotten to him. He had tried to convince himself that it was. It was the comment she had made when he hugged her… "Gracia you knew Lucy well…"

"Yes… she's my niece."

"Better than Winry?"

"I'm not sure, girls find it easier to talk to girls their own age."

"But you were more intuitive-"

"What's this about?"

"Last night… Lucy… she didn't hug me back… she told me when I hugged her it drove her mad… and today… she almost didn't… does she hate me? What I did I do to her?"

Gracia started laughing. She shook her head still chuckling to herself. The train had now disappeared and she turned her back on it, to catch up with the rest of them. Was Edward so stupid.

"Gracia?" he caught up with her, "what's so funny?"

Apparently _he_ was.

"Edward… it's not really my place to tell you this… but Lucy isn't here any more and maybe things will change when she's back…" she looked up at him, smiling sadly, "Lucy was falling in love with you."

"What?!"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. That didn't make sense! She teased him, laughed at him, treated him with scorn, her attitude towards him blew hot and cold. At best it was friendship. It had to have been.

"I know she treated you strangely… but… think about her up bringing? It's not very conventional… she had no one to refer to on a day to day basis. Besides that, she knew you were in love with Winry. She could see it. Do you remember the day when we were reunited?"

He grinned sadly, "that was a good day…"

"Yes… but she sent you off with Winry- instead of keeping you with her. Ever thought why?"

"I thought she was sick of me…"

"Ed… you still have a lot to learn," she smiled and waved at the others as Winry and Elysia called impatiently to them all, "we're coming!"

As they approached them, Winry accepted the kissed Edward offered her, though he still looked very stunned. As they exited the station, Winry hung back with Edward.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"We lost a friend…" he said slowly, trying to push what Gracia said to the back of his mind.

"She's gonna come home."

"I know."

*

Much later that evening, Rose had taken Leo home, Alphonse had gone back to their room at the hotel to get an early night. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted. The remainder of them went back to Gracia's house.

Elysia too was exhausted, but appeared to be in a significantly better mood than she had been the night before. She persuaded Winry into a seat and got her to read her a story. Edward could not help but notice it was the same story that Zarraq had read to her the night before.

Gracia sat with them, smiling to herself, a glass of water in her hand. The three of them looked almost bitterly happy. It was a strange feeling… strange expression. Bitter sweet… sadness she had left… happiness that she considered Central with them a home. Lucy was a strange ray of light in their lives… a bitter but bright ray of sunlight.

'A bitter ray of sun light,' Gracia thought mildly as she looked about the room, 'sounds like something Blake would have said…'

Edward grunted and got up to get himself a beer from the was not in a good mood still. What Gracia had said to him had shaken him. Lucy had been falling in love with him? At least she wasn't in love with him. But… she hadn't said anything… she hadn't acted like she was… then again- she knew of his feelings for Winry. She had kept her own emotions under lock and key for the sake of their friendship… with all of them. Had she told Winry, nothing would have been able to happen with himself and Winry. Had she told him, he would have been uncomfortable with her. Or… no that was the only possible out come.

Was he glad she hadn't said anything? Was he hurt? Was he flattered? Confused? Confused was the best expression.

Standing in the kitchen another thought struck him. She had claimed she was going to come home. Was that… she had been in her room the day before for a very long time. She'd taken everything with her. She'd have no reason to come home if she had done that.

Suddenly furious with the girl, he left the kitchen, leaving his beer on the table and made a beeline straight up the stairs and to Lucy's room. Without thinking he knocked… then got angry with himself and put his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated. Somehow he felt like he was violating privacy. If she had left for good… that made no difference.

Fuelled with anger on behalf of the rest of his family, who had believed what Lucy had said, he pushed the door opened and stormed into the room.

He stopped, suddenly. Looking very surprised.

The room… it… looked lived in.

The room itself was modestly sized, there was a window opposite the door, a bed pushed into the right hand corner. Lucy had neglected to make the bed that morning, as such the covers were still messy from a possible sleepless night. A bedside table on the left side of the bed, there was a light left on, a pile of books beside that, alchemy and story books.

There was a dressing table along that same wall, there were still more books, along with a few items of make up and a brush. She had not emptied the brush, there were strands of black and silver hair.

On the opposite wall was a large wardrobe, a door had been left half open, revealing many clothes left. He recognised some of them as the clothes she had brought with her, a few were clothes she had bought a long the way.

On the wall on the same side as the door was a modestly size book shelf. It was mostly empty, though the beginnings of a collection could be seen.

The floor was wooden with a plain cream coloured soft rug beside her bed, and a couple of bean bags on the floor, something Elysia had clearly come up with. There were also the pyjamas she had worn the night before on the floor.

The walls were a sort of purplish white, but little could be seen of that. Instead the wall that was not covered by furniture was utterly covered by photographs, drawings, pictures, writing- everything! It was all to do with her life in Central.

She had well and truly made the room her own. It looked like a place she was planning on coming back to. She had been telling the truth.

He glanced at the bed. The saw something he hadn't been expecting. An envelope.

Feeling more self conscious about being in that room, he picked his way through nervously and picked it up. There were more beneath. Strangely he saw his name on the top one.

He turned it over. Written in scrawly, spidery hand writing he read 'because I knew you'd come into my room first'. He chuckled to himself and checked the other envelopes. There were two. One for Elysia and one for Gracia. He returned them back to their position and left the room.

He darted off to the bathroom, and locked the door. His hand shook a little as he opened the letter. His eyes darted across the page, reading quickly. He frowned, then read again. His golden eyes widened and he smiled to himself.

Lucy knew Gracia better than the older woman had thought. More than that she knew him better than he had realised… it was almost frustrating. But at the same time, yet again she had promised she was going to come home. She didn't say when. The promise had been made, and that was final.

He folded the letter and put it in his top pocket of the jacket and left the bathroom and headed down stairs. He made for the kitchen, picking up his beer, he then walked into the living room, when Elysia was asking Gracia for dinner and Winry was laughing. He walked straight over to Winry and kissed her gently.

"What was that for?"

He shrugged. "I felt like it," he told her, "and I need a hug." He sat down beside her and pulled her into an embrace. She leaned on his chest and smiled softly.

"Yeah… I know what you mean."

Gracia smiled gently. 'I hope you know what your doing, Tash…' she thought sadly, 'Maes look after your niece.' Then turned her attention to Elysia.

*

"So," Zarraq said, as he and Lucy returned to their places, Lucy having returned her glasses back to their proper position on her face. "Where are we headed? This train goes to Rush Valley."

"I figure we go to Rush Valley for some information. It might be a mechanics Central, but because of that there is always a lot of information. We see what we can dig up, then move on. The reports say he's got family there anyway, so we'll check it out. He might be hiding out with some uncle or something."

"You're really intent on this aren't you."

"Hell yes," she looked at him and grinned wicked her, her glasses having slipped a little, she winked at him. "Big brother, I want to get this over and done with as quickly as possible… I want to go home."

He laughed. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

She giggled coyly, pushing her glasses up her nose. She sat back and crossed her arms, looking out the window, "yes well… now we have a real family to go back to. And you know what?"

She was looking at him again. Zarraq leaned foreword on his knees and shook his head. "Tell me."

"I'm actually looking back to going to the same place over and over!"

He smiled sadly, and moved to sit beside her. "So am I, Tash, believe me so am I."

The siblings looked at each other, smiling happily. And looked outside, gazing forwards to their destination. For the time being, they had to keep looking forwards, before they could look back to go home. It was the best they could manage. For the time being, that was all they needed.

Outside the day was warm, the only breeze was being made by the train. The sun was bright, the sky was clear. It looked like a happy ending. It was an ending… but only an ending before a new beginning was about to start, and this time Lucy… Chaandi… Tash… she was ready for it. More than she had ever been before.


	16. Author's Final Note

I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I mentioned in an A/N previously about my indecision of making a sequel to _Rays of Bitter Sun Light. _Now strangely at the moment I've been having a little more inspiration for the story, but the ending is a little vague, apparently creativity is on the boarder of writers-block at the moment.

I was just wandering if anyone would like to see a sequel to this fanfic or if I should leave chapter fifteen as the ending of the entire story? Baring in mind it's not likely to be published for a while yet (exams are cruel evil things and teachers are becoming increasingly panicked about the state of their students work etc). I am aware of ubergiff500's feelings on the matter (the want for a sequel is clear and is much appreciated it has to be said) but it would be a help to know other opinions.

That and the problem with endings and pairings is driving me mad and this might be me trying to off load some blame if the entire things flop ;)

Anyway, I'm aware of how self satisfied and pompus this sounds, but I've been writing so many essays recently it's very difficult to get out of the habit of writing like a jumped up wanna-be know-all.

I hope to hear from u all soon!

AC xxx


End file.
